Chance Meetings, Ships Passing, The Family Leisure
by klu
Summary: Sometimes, sex is about comfort; other times it's just comfortable. This is a collection of smut-heavy stories beginning pre-series and continuing on. Sam and Dean each encounter Dove and Noni (my OFCs) at random intervals. Dean/OFC, Sam/OFC, eventually 3-somes, 4-somes w/ minor Wincest. Everyone leaves smiling. New chapter up every 4-10 days. - I don't own Supernatural
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Thanks to Wimsicalpan for the format and general concept of this piece. While what you find here is mainly going to be glorified smut, the inspiration for it is Kiddy Coral, a really great read about an actual relationship that blossoms via Bobby's babysitting-for-hunter-service.**

**The characters Dove and Noni (and their dads) are totally mine. After that, everything is SPN and I own nothing.**

* * *

Prologue:

August 1989

Robert 'Bobby' Singer wears a lot of hats: scrap dealer, tow truck driver, mechanic, scholar, researcher and hunter of the supernatural… and occasionally even babysitter. He doesn't mind any of the titles and even enjoys some, especially 'babysitter', mainly when his charges look at him and smile, calling him 'Uncle Bobby'. Which is why he'll be damned if anything 'hinky' is gonna happen on his watch.

"You guys know what Bobby's emergency is?" John Winchester asked impatiently as he joined his 'friends'. "I've got a possible Windigo in Missouri and I need to shag ass. Where is he anyway?"

"In the head." Dave "Red" Jackson offered. "He brought Noni to me so I could get on to South Carolina, but I don't know why he wanted to see all of us."

"We're** all** needed somewhere else." Paul Concord said "But I trust Bobby and if he says it's important…"

"Thanks Paul." Bobby sat down with his fellow hunters. "I'll get right to it. It's about the kids…"

"What about the kids, Bobby?" Red asked, concern echoing in his voice. "Was there a threat against them or something?"

"Nah, I'm concerned. I want ya to hear me out before-"

"You're not going to keep them anymore, right?" John interrupted and stood to leave. "You could have said that over the phone."

"Dammit John – Ya didn't even let me get out one sentence, let alone hear me out." Bobby snarled "Ya idjit, I would never… I **am** Uncle Bobby, after all… It's just, I'm not gonna keep 'em at the same time. No more co-ed sleepovers."

"What?" "Why?" "You're shittin' me."

"No, John, I ain't shittin' you. They're gettin' older an' I ain't got the time to keep an eye on 'em 24 hours a day; what with answerin' phones, doin' research an' keepin' up my cover as a scrap dealer/tow driver. They ain't gettin' up to no hanky-panky a'while they're bunkin' at Chez Singer."

The three other hunters laughed heartily. Red was first to speak "Bobby, the girls are just eight and nine, and the boys are… John?"

"Dean's ten and Sammy's six." John said "Dean's not even out of the 'girls are yucky' phase yet."

"I saw on the news that 8% of ten year olds are admittin' to havin' sex and another 10% said they want to but're afraid'a gettin' caught." Bobby grumped at his friends "Have any of you asshats even had the sex talk with 'em yet? Or ya just gonna keep lettin'em learn 'what's for' from Sally Jessie and daytime TV? …Or were ya hopin' they'd just ask me?"

"I think it's a little early for the birds and the bees." Red said.

"Bobby, your concern is appreciated, but premature." Paul agreed "Our girls aren't even close to being boy-crazy yet; they still play with dolls."

"No. You idjit's ain't hearin' me. I drove Noni to Red jus'ta have this meetin'." He sighed uneasily. "She was a total joy, like always, an' I know she's just a little girl, but…"

Another uneasy sigh… Bobby took a deep breath before continuing.

"Well she wished there was other kids to play with an' I asked could she do the same things alone for a while and then we could play after I did some work. Wanna know what she told me?"

The other men shuffled silently and looked like maybe they didn't want to know.

"Noni said Dove had the Ken doll so she couldn't play doll house because there was no way for them 't'be sexy 'an make babies without a daddy doll'…" He turned to John "An' she said when 'those boys' were there they played rescue the child – Sammy bein' the child… I said we could make it rescue Rumsfeld instead. She seemed OK with that an' then asked if'n I was gonna kiss her, because Dean kissed her after they rescued Sammy last time – just like at the end of the movies; she informed me that all the best movies end with a kiss. I said we could end our movie at bedtime when she'd get a kiss on the forehead like always."

Three sets of eyes blinked back at him, all expressions looking significantly more amused than concerned.

"That's all innocent stuff Bobby." Red said.

"I know, Red!" Bobby griped "A'course it was all innocent, but it's just showin' that they're startin' to notice things an' they're gonna keep gettin' more an' more curious…"

John laughed said "They're just acting out what they see; unless you've added "Nine and A Half Weeks" to your John Wayne and Gary Cooper collection, it'll be OK."

"They see 'normal' families on TV with a mommy and daddy… They just want to pretend their dolls have that life." Paul agreed, albeit he sounded more sad than amused now.

"OK. Fine. It appears denial ain't just in Egypt, it's right here at this table." Bobby snapped "I love them kids like they was my own. But I'm puttin' my foot down; from here on out, only boys **or **girls at my house." He continued "I ain't turnin' my back, neither. If I'm already harboring some and the others need a place, put 'em at the motel 'bout 10 miles away. I'll check in on 'em, get 'em decent food, whatever they need. Uncle Bobby'll even take 'em for ice cream…"

The three men said they respect Bobby's position and they appreciate all he does for the kids, all the while stating the precaution was premature and unnecessary…

In the parking lot, Bobby bellowed out one last warning "If you idjits was smart, you'd be keepin'em away from each other. Separate 'em now before anyone gets a crush… An' they'll forget about each other'n no time."

* * *

John was still laughing at his friend's concerns about the boys and girls when he walked into his hotel room to find Dean and Sammy checking out a skin mag.

"Dad – look at this magazine we found under the bed…" Dean said "Most of the ladies must be poor because they don't have much clothes… We looked at them all an' decided we like her the best! She's like a cowgirl from the movies!"

"She's prettiest!" Sam exclaimed "I like her guns!" The cowgirl in question was using said guns to cover her nipples.

John was a little amused and more than dismayed as he took in the woman who won his sons' hearts. He agreed with Dean that it was nice that her boots matched her gun belt and also with Sammy that her six shooters were indeed very shiny. He sighed. At least she was wearing a thong as she suggestively leaned back on her saddle... He asked the boys to pack up and took the magazine to the dumpster. He made a mental note to start checking for things left behind in their seedy motel rooms, to apologize to Bobby, and call Paul and Red.

* * *

Red and Paul often worked difficult jobs as a team so Noni and Dove were used to spending time together. As the men entered the motel room, their nine and ten-year-old daughters were kissing. Passionately. Kissing. The girls broke apart and ran to their respective fathers' arms. Each asking 'were they leaving now?' and 'when would they see each other again?' Paul, the world's most Zen hunter, asked the girls calmly about what they'd been doing.

"We were playing Marlena and Roman." Noni replied.

"Who?" (asked in unison)

"Youuu kno-ow."

Their fathers' blank stares indicated they, in fact, did not know. "**_Marlena_**. From Days of our Lives?" Dove frowned "I had to be Roman… but Noni will be the boy next time!"

"If I'm gonna be the boy, then we'll be Kayla and Patch!" Noni chimed in. "Everyone says he's sooo sexy!"

The two men shared a look; Paul sighed. "I'll call Bobby and apologize; you call John."


	2. May 2001 Sam and Dove Pt 1

**A/N: These are going to be wordy, setting up the back story and such… but they will all get smutty as promised.**

* * *

**May 2001**

**Sam Meets Dove**

Sam was lying in a hospital in Nowheresville, Minnesota. He was hurt and miserable, but that was mostly emotional pain since his IV was supplying him with lots of morphine.

He'd been there for 3 days; Dad and Dean took off for Maine a day and a half ago. The hospital administrations clown just woke him up asking questions about his insurance but then gave up because Sam was out of it.

A physical therapist came in and decided torture was the way to wake him. Sam knew he was about two hours from being in deep shit for insurance fraud; he just turned eighteen so he would be responsible.

His anger helped him ignore the pain of physical therapy._ I fucking hate Dad; I missed my own graduation for a stupid hunt that left me like this? Then the asshole's last words as he leaves are "This is why you can't go to college, Sammy." not 'hope you feel better', not even 'goodbye'; just another big 'fuck your plans for a normal life.'_

He heard a familiar voice from the hall as his torturer left. Bobby. Outside his room. On the phone. He strained to hear as he was slipping back into the blissful land of narcotic pain-killers.

"Where're ya?"

"You called them? Where're they?"

"I'll be there in… six hours or so, then we'll get Paul and-"

"No you're right; best ya did it as quick as ya could."

"What motel are you-"

"OK, then. See ya soon."

Bobby was shaking him. "Sam, c'mon, we gotta git. No, ya idjit, don't pull out your morphine drip or that catheter. Balls, you're stoned. I'll get a wheelchair; just wait here."

* * *

"Sam's gonna be down fer at least six weeks."

"We **all** worked hard to keep 'em apart, but Sam just turned eighteen."

"So? So, none of 'em're kids anymore."

"I ain't leavin' her there. If it was you, would'ja want me to git your daughter or-"

"S'what I thought; I'll call when I git'er home."

Bobby noticed Sam looking at him.

"Bobby? Are we still at the hospital?"

"This is a different hospital. I'm gonna pick up someone else. Her name's Dove."

"What about Paul?"

"You know about Paul?"

"Yes. No. I mean, you talked about him. Are we getting him too?"

"Paul's dead. Don't ask about him. OK Sam?"

"O…K…" Sam drifted off again before Bobby got out of the car.

* * *

_oh, shit… that's. pain. in my leg. broken leg. and ankle. where am I? on a couch. there's a smell of... old paper and cheap scotch… Bobby's. is he cooking? OK, slowly open one eye…_

"Bobby, I think he's waking up!"

Sam's eyes shot open and clamped shut again.

_God! bright. light. fuckshitfuckdamn. was that a girl? at Bobby's? OK, try again to open your eyes slooowly…_

"You're awake. Damn boy, finally…"

"Are you cooking? It smells good. I'm starving."

"Th'hell happened to manners, Sam? No 'hello', no 'thanks fer pickin' my ass up an' drivin' me home', just 'feed me'. That eighteenth year 'round Dean finally ruined ya."

"Hey, I said it smells good… That's polite. And yeah… Hi and thanks for coming to get me. How long was I out?"

"Goin' on twenty-four hours since ya last woke an' it's been over three days since I broke ya outta that hospital in Minnesota. Gonna get tough now because we're outta morphine. Let's get ya to the bathroom… ya can remove that Foley…" Bobby heaved Sam up and they hobbled together toward the bathroom. "An' give yourself a sponge bath b'fer ya come to eat. You stink."

"Hey, Bobby? I think I'm still pretty high. I thought I saw and heard a girl."

"You did, Sam, you did." Bobby sighed.

When Sam came out of the bathroom there was a girl about his age sitting at the table. She had beautiful red hair cascading past her shoulders, caramel-brown eyes and beautiful lips. Her left hand was attempting to wrangle a fork despite the small but sturdy cast it donned.

Bobby was on the phone so Sam opted to not speak and just smile. Sam and his crutch moved deftly around the room. He put a plate on the table then turned to the pan on the stove, picked it up and shoveled its contents onto the plate. He smiled and made a 'more?' gesture to which she shook her head. _no, she doesn't need more, she's got a full plate, you dork. _

He put the pan back. Next he shuffled to a chair and dropped down onto it harder than he intended; he hissed in pain as he was now acutely aware of his bruised ribs. He pulled his plate over to him. He looked up at the girl once more and smiled. She'd been watching his every move and his skin felt hot under her gaze. He wasn't used to wearing shorts, so he already felt exposed and her eyeing him made him self-conscious.

Bobby became enraged. They both turned their attention to him.

"Dove can't be bein' dragged all over God's green earth."

"I told ya that ain't him, you're thinkin' 'bout Dean. An' I ain't sendin' Sam away."

"They both gotta stay stuck an' they're gonna need each other."

"Cuz I gotta deal with a coven in Wyoming, that's why."

"Fine you can come and stay with two **adults** instead'a doin' a job right where ya are. I gotta job to do too an' I'm damn sure gonna do it."

Bobby held out the phone toward them "You two gonna behave if'n I git for a few days?" They nodded. "Idjits" he muttered. "Ya couldn't hear the marbles bangin' in their skulls, but they nodded that they'll be fine."

He slammed the phone into its cradle and flailed a finger between the two of them. "Dove, Sam. He's eighteen. Sam, Dove. She's twenty. I'm sure ya have loads in common. You both know 'bout the life, so there's no secrets here. The fridge is stocked an' there's plenty of supplies. I should be back in three, maybe four days. Take care of each other. You know where I keep the cash if'n there's an emergency." With that he walked out the back door, started his car and left.

Both of them glared at the door for five minutes, like their bewildered staring could drag Bobby back. The next five minutes consisted of Sam wolfing down his food while Dove struggled with her fork. Finally, they looked at each other again. Sam smiled. She attempted to return his smile, but all she conveyed was sadness.

"Like he said, I'm Sam… Winchester. Sorry about your dad."

"Dove Concord." Her voice was soft and sweet. "Me too."

He extended his right arm to shake her hand across the table. From under it she produced her right arm, which had a large cast on it. This one began just below her elbow and extended down all the way over her hand, the tips of her fingers and thumb were barely visible.

Sam smiled. "I wondered why you were struggling with the fork, instead of just changing hands." _I hope she doesn't think I'm creepy for this_. "I know it's kinda weird, but… Can I feed you? Bobby said we'd need each other."

"Uh, yeah, it's very weird that you asked to feed me." She smirked and for just a moment she didn't look sad "But I'll starve if you don't."_ and I'd love for you to come closer, gorgeous._

Sam hobbled closer to her. _she suddenly looks damn cheeky and __hot_.

"Do you wanna talk about your leg?" _crap what if he doesn't?_ "I mean, since I can't exactly talk much while I eat, you can still talk to me about… whatever." _smoo-ooth_

_try to make this story sound cool_ "Evil spirit, body was cremated. My Dad, brother and I were checking out the house where it tortured women sixty years ago. I was in the basement when my brother" _who can't do anything wrong_ "was attacked and he fell on a hundred-pound metal table, which proceeded to drop through the rotten floor with him in tow. Right. On. Me. Broke my femur an inch above the knee, ripped some cartilage and broke my ankle and/or foot, I don't remember that part as much."

"Did you come to Bobby's because your Dad is still at the hospital with your brother?"

"Dean wasn't hurt." _damn lucky bastard_ "Bobby came because they left for another job as soon as I was out of surgery."

He held up another forkful of noodles but she didn't take it and just looked at him. "They... left you?"

_she just lost her family. don't bitch about yours, try to seem tough, not_ _ignored_ "You know how it is. They had work to do, another job. I can't work, so Bobby came for me."

"There's always another job. My dad would never..." Her eyes began to look glassy and her breath caught. She waived off the fork. "Thanks. I… I'm full." She practically ran upstairs and didn't return for over an hour.

* * *

Sam pulled out the sofa bed and maneuvered onto it with groan. He placed a large bag of ice on his leg as Dove came in. Without saying a word she motioned for him to lift his leg and used her partially-good hand to stuff a few pillows under it.

She'd changed into pajama shorts and a tank top exposing bare shoulders and dipping low in front showing off her amazing cleavage. Sam felt like such an ass for ogling her and thinking what her skin would feel like under his hands; she'd just lost her dad and she was basically helpless with only partial use of one hand.

She curled into the corner on other side of the sofa bed.

He smiled "You changed." _way to go captain obvious._

She was suddenly aware of the situation_. I am in his bed. in my PJ's. I was thinking of it as a couch, but he can't get upstairs to a bedroom. I'm in skimpy PJ's. in. his. bed. unintentional, but fortuitous. _ "Wanna watch TV?"

"I'm not much for it, so whatever you want, just tell me and I'll work the remote."

He'd flipped through the meager offering of twenty channels twice when she said "There's nothing on and I don't wanna watch one of Bobby's old westerns."

"Do you want to talk about… anything?"

"Why did Bobby say you weren't him?"

"Huh?"

"When he was on the phone. He said you're not Dean. Why would that matter?"

"Dean is kind of, well he, he's sort of-"

"A sex-god?"

"I doubt Bobby told you that." He laughed. _the asshole's impressing a girl from a thousand miles away._

"Girls talk, you two are famous. They all say he's a Casanova and you're shy… They also say you'd be hotter than Dean if you'd just say hi. I think they're right." She scooted toward him a little.

Sam blushed "No one ever told you that, not the 'hotter than Dean' part."

"OK maybe they only said you'd be **as hot** as Dean, not hott**er**, but still…"

"You've never met him; never seen it. They line up for Dean."

"If you talked, they'd line up for you too." She moved an inch closer.

"You mean if I flirted and pretended to care about them like Dean does. That's not me."

"Wanna make out?" She moved closer again.

"What?" _dammit you should have said 'yes!'_

_you couldn't just say 'yes'?_ _now, I'm stuck with more conversation. "Wanna make out? _It's an example of how you can talk to a girl and not pretend to be interested in her personally."

"Oh... Yeah." _glad I didn't think that was an offer and say 'yes'._ "I just don't want to be that guy."

"The guy who gets laid?"

"Yes. No. I mean, the guy who never makes a connection with someone. I know that makes me a sap or something, but I don't come on strong, especially now that I'm so huge. I don't want to seem pushy."

"I would love to see you be pushy." n_ow._ _I'd love to see it, now. c'mon big guy. pushy. right. now. _She moved closer again. _don't scare him, Dove._

"Girls would get scared that I'd manhandle them even if they said no, which I'd never…" _God how I would love to manhandle you right now._

_manhandle? oh, yes please! _"Of course you'd never force yourself… Sam, you're wrong. You're gentle, so your size means women are going to feel safe with you, not afraid."

"After I get close to girls they tell me that… but just meeting me, they said I'm intimidating."

"So you have been with…" _damn, I wanted to be your first. _Another two inches breached.

He blushed slightly. "Yeah, I've… had girlfriends… I don't do one-night stuff like Dean."

"FYI: I wasn't afraid when Bobby left me here with you." _I was thrilled. _ She moved a few more inches closer.

"You trust Bobby. Plus I'm a cripple." _she's so close to me; when did that happen?_ "You could defend against a windigo with that club on your right arm, so fighting me off would be a piece of cake."

She raised an eyebrow and smirked. "Who says I'd try to, or want to, fight you off?" _did he just roll his eyes at me?_

"I'm a gentleman" _and you're the female version of Dean, dammit_ "You'd never have to fight me off."

"Maybe we could just get to know each other."

"I'd like that." _whoa, hand on my thigh, body pressed into my side; don't look down her shirt. eyes up!_ "What do you want to talk about?"

"I don't wanna talk, not right now. I just wanna make out with you."

_awesome! wait. no._ "But-" Her left hand raised and she put her fingertips to his lips.

"No tearing of clothes, no wild abandon, just making out. We'll talk, I promise. But for now I need a connection that isn't… I just need to feel someone…"

The light went on for Sam. _she just lost her dad. she doesn't want to talk; she wants physical contact that doesn't feel like __family__._

Sam crashed his lips into hers. He didn't wait; his tongue sought out entry to her mouth and Dove let him in. Although she'd obviously used mouthwash, her flavor was that of peaches and sage. _glorious. she tastes amazing. oh, God I didn't brush my teeth after dinner…_

Dove bit his lip and nibbled at his tongue. Sam groaned and pulled her on top of him so she was straddling his uninjured leg. His hands roamed her shoulders, back and sides, her skin was even softer than he'd imagined.

Her knee inched closer and closer to his groin and he was sure she could feel his erection growing against it. She panted into his mouth and ground her center down on his bare leg, relishing in the contact against her swollen nub. She leaned back and he planted wet, open-mouthed kisses down her neck, sucking at her collarbone. Her breath hitched, she wimpered and shuddered; he could feel hot, burning wetness suddenly seep through her flimsy shorts onto his leg. f_uckwetdamnhotgodyes._ She pressed her knee in closer and ground her thigh against his throbbing member, causing friction as she licked and bit at his pulse point. He came in his shorts at the sensation, gasping like a 13-year old boy, yet he was unashamed.

He brushed her hair back from her face; a glisten of sweat on her brow. "I can help you bag your hands if you want to shower." he offered as he kissed her again softly.

"I'll shower in the morning." she said as she got up and helped him to his feet. "Let me be the first in the bathroom?" She asked.

He smiled down at her; it was the first time they'd stood next to each other. She wasn't short; 5'6" or so, but she still had to tip her head all the way back to look up at him as he held her close. "Of course, I am a gentleman, after all."

She sighed as she walked toward the bathroom. y_es, you are and that could mean I've got my work cut out for me._

* * *

**A/N: Please review these chapters as you read. I welcome any and all feedback. Things heat up with Sam and Dove in the next chapter.**


	3. May 2001 Sam and Dove Pt 2

Sam and Dove spent the next few days cooped up in the house. He'd prepare the meals according to her direction. She always insisted he eat first and she would struggle with her fork until he was done and then he'd feed her. Shower time was as clinical as if they were strangers. He'd affixed 'puffy shower thingies' to the bags for her hands and he used one on stick to do her back. He washed her hair in the sink and combed it out for her. She helped with his sponge bath; washing his back using the same puffy-thing-adorned bags she used on herself. They were the model of patient and caregiver, always mindful of the other's modesty, never ogling or groping.

They did research for other hunters and worked the phones covering with local law enforcement. Sam even went out with the tow truck a few times.

They talked about everything, except Sam's family issues. Sometimes there were tears, sometimes laughter, but always comfort. They spent countless hours making out like high school freshman; constantly kissing and branding each other with hickies. They didn't have another make-out session that lead to complete sexual release but both were OK with that.

After the first night, Dove took to sleeping on the pull-out with Sam. He found sleeping in a sitting position most comfortable, so she would curl herself up and sleep sideways. She faced away from him, using his good leg as a pillow. Sometimes she would make little circles on his leg with her few movable fingers. He would lull her to sleep by stroking her hair.

Bobby called daily. On day five, the coven extraction was finally done, but he was moving on from Wyoming to a possible werewolf in Oregon. He told them to use his cash to buy supplies when they get low. He'd called a local doc who was privy to their situation. "He knows hunters work past more pain than normal folks." Bobby also suggested they take in a movie while they get out.

They were enjoying their time 'in', but agreed and planned a day out. It was the Best. Day. Ever. Dove got her left cast replaced with a plastic and Velcro one, so she had almost complete use of her hand. Her right one was reduced from a club to something that actually let her wiggle her fingers, if only a little. Sam's plaster ankle cast was replaced by a more suitable polycarbonate walking one. His knee brace was going to have to stay, but he was given permission to take an actual shower, provided he use a chair and not stand on his leg at all while un-braced. They had a leisurely lunch in a restaurant with white tablecloths and fresh flowers on the table. The revival theater was showing "Dial M for Murder". They grabbed a small, quick dinner after the movie. Two hours in the grocery store and they were headed for 'home'.

It was just after 10:00. Dove leaned into Sam, nuzzled his chest and made the most amazing 'Ummm' sound that reverberated through him.

"Tired, huh?" Her left hand stroked his bare thigh and his shorts twitched. She cupped his balls through his shorts and she glided her hand up past the head of his cock. He groaned and gripped the wheel as blood rushed to his dick. _Is this really happening? The 30 miles out to the Salvage yard are… Gonna. Kill. Me. _

She maintained her ministrations through his shorts then leaned down, opened her mouth wide over his cock and exhaled forcibly, sending her hot breath through the fabric and causing him to further enlarge.

_FuckDovemouthshitdriveshitfuck _He huffed out "Dove" trying to admonish her, but his pleading for more couldn't be disguised. She sent another hot breath over him as she shifted to her stomach on the bench seat. She pulled on the elastic of his shorts. _Self-control has left the fucking state._ He helped her push them, along with his boxer-briefs down past his hips, when his length sprang out, she gasped "Sam, you're massive." _I'll never be able to deep throat all that._

_And that's not even its full potential._ He laughed embarrassedly "You've helped me with my sponge baths, are you saying you never noticed at all? I was pretty um, excited just having you in the room."

"I washed your back and I was careful to not look. I wanted this moment to be hot and sexy, not clinical." She never stopped exhaling against his cock and running her fingers with feather-light touches along his balls and shaft.

"Well, your st-steamy breath-th on my har-rd cock is fuck-king hot and sexy, al-right."

"What language! You've never talked like that before." _Who'd think that Sam, the gentleman, would have such a filthy mouth?_

"You've nev-ver done tha-at before." Sam's inner gentleman rose past lust and desire "I h-hope I didn't off-fend-" Her tongue darted out and made a small circle just under the head and he whined. "Oh God, Dove…"

"I'm running my fingers over your balls, stroking your massive dick and" she licked the entirety of his shaft then exhaled against the wetness "sending my steamy breath to your hard cock aren't I?"

_Fucksucknowfuckgodhot _He groaned at her reply. "So you like the d-dirty talk? Excellent. Wrap your hand around my huge dick and jack me off."

"Whoa, Tiger. I said I liked the dirty talk; I don't take commands, only requests. Try that again." Another lick along his shaft; he shuddered and hissed.

_fuckfuckgodgodgodfuck _"You wa-ant me to say pleass-sse?" _I'll beg if that's what you want_ "Do-ove will you please wr-wr-rap your ama-zing fingers around my hard co-ock?"

"Saying 'please' is optional, just don't sound so demanding." She licked more circles under his head "I'm still wearing a cast on my palm so" She quickly gripped his cock tight and pulled up with a twist. He moaned in time with her jerks as she repeated the action. "You tell me if it hurts or chafes, OK?"

_Godgodgodfuckfuckfuck_ "Uuuuggghhhuuuhhh"

"I'll take that as a yes." She kept jacking him off and licked little circles onto this cock. She released his shaft, reached down and squeezed his balls. The truck jerked and swerved on the road as he moaned again.

And then she did it. Without warning, she wrapped her gorgeous lips around the head of his cock and took him in as far as she possibly could; rubbing her tongue against the vein and swallowing against it as she covered him. Her hand worked the base and Sam screamed in ecstasy as he let the truck glide to a stop on the side of the road.

_FuckgoodgodfuckDovefuckgoodwowfuck_ Sam concentrated on the blowjob and his breathing. "Dove baby, your hot mouth fucking my cock feels amazing. Ooohhh Dove, Dove fuck me, suck me, that's it, baby run your tongue on my cock again. Dove Dove Dove." _Fuckfuckhotwetsuckgodgodgod_ She pulled up to the head and sucked hard as she grazed him with her teeth and lapped her tongue across the tip. _I didn't know giving head could be this much fun, Sam is so animated and vocal._

"Dove, Oh god, Dove, keep fucking me with your wet, sexy mouth, baby, that feels so good." She began to rapidly take him in as far as she could then slid her mouth up the spit-soaked shaft over and over again. All the while her tongue played against his cock and sent waves of pleasure through him.

The slurping noises coming from his crotch were driving him crazy with desire for her. fucksuckgodfuckfuckfuckwethotDove "Baby I wanna kiss you, I wanna fuck your mouth with my tongue, Dove pleassse."

She released him with a painfully slow, drawn-out process circling her tongue along his cock as she gradually rose to the tip and sucked hard against it before letting it pop out of her mouth. Immediately Sam reached down to her face and pulled her up to him crashing his lips on hers and ramming his tongue into her mouth, swiping it along her teeth, the roof of her mouth and battling her tongue for dominance. She tasted like his salty cock and sweet pre-come, but her flavor of peaches and sage was there too. He moaned as she bit his tongue firmly as he slowly pulled it out of her mouth.

"We've got less than ten miles to go, why don't you start driving again?" She'd never stopped jacking him off and he groaned as he watched her hand pumping him.

"That is so fucking hot, Dove. You're so amazing"

He put the truck in gear and she smiled. "I think I can time this so you're coming as we pull up to the house." Before he could reply her mouth was back on his dick and she was sucking harder than ever.

"With the way your hot mouth is fucking my cock I doubt I can last that long." It was the last truly intelligible thing he said for twenty minutes. _fuckfuckhotwetDovesuckgodfuckgodgod_

He stopped the truck by the front porch and Sam released a low groan that morphed into an outright scream of gratification as she swallowed against him and took all his hot cum down her throat.

Sam's head lolled back, his eyes were glassy and he was mumbling incoherently. Dove sat up, smiled and kissed his cheek. "I'll get the frozen and cold stuff put away." She grabbed a bag of groceries and headed for the house. A few minutes later she returned for another bag. Sam's chest was still heaving and he was grinning up at the roof of the truck but didn't say a word. She grabbed another bag and went back inside.

She returned a third time, but opened up the driver's side door. "Sam, you need to come on inside. That last bag is heavy and I can't carry it one handed." She put her hand on his thigh. "Sam."

His head snapped toward her, a Cheshire-cat-like smile overtaking his features as he wrapped his hand around her upper arm and leaned over to kiss her hard and passionately. "I want to taste more of you."

He jumped from the truck and slid his shorts back on in one motion. He spun her back toward the truck, picked her up and sat her on the bench seat, he tried pulling her t-shirt off, but it got hung-up on her casts. He smiled wide again, pleased he'd unintentionally managed to 'restrain' her. He placed a hand on her shoulder and laid her backwards; he leaned in between her thighs and exhaled onto her core through her jean shorts. He inhaled deeply and could smell her arousal... "You smell so good baby, so hot and wet and sexy."

She was still fighting with her shirt, but lifted her hips to let him slide her shorts and panties off. Suddenly, Dove clamped her knees together, sitting up abruptly and using her t-shirt to cover herself. "Sam, no. I haven't shaved anything in like three weeks."

"Dove, baby, that doesn't matter to me. You're beautiful, you're sexy and totally hot no matter what." He kissed her then looked in her eyes. "When I have my tongue buried in your pussy, when I suck on your clit and you cum on my face, I'm not gonna care about anything else and neither are you, baby. OK? Dove, OK?"

_He's asking if eating me out is OK? He talks filthy like a sailor and the gentleman still makes sure I don't feel like he's forcing me into anything. _She smiled"OK." He pushed gently against her shoulder and laid her back again. He put his hands on her still clamped knees and slid them up and down her thighs a few times while she began to relax "Baby I want savor your hot cunt, I want to pleasure you and suck out your juices. Don't you wanna come on my face?" _please open your legs for me again, baby_ "I need to taste you and I want you to talk to me, tell me what you want, I take requests too."

_Oh. My. God. He's the perfect man. How does he manage to say 'cunt' so it's not offensive or even dirty sounding?_ "I want you to eat me out like you're on death row and it's your last meal. I want your tongue fucking me until my pussy hurts from all the pleasure." He smiled wide at her playfulness and his eyes gleamed with delight. "But first, help me get this goddamned shirt off my hands."

He obliged and her shirt was soon discarded. She laid back while he rubbed his hands up and down her legs, starting at her ankles and stopping just short of her center. "I can smell your arousal and I wanna taste it, lick it from your hot, dripping pussy. I will have your cum on my tongue as you orgasm over and over… but first you deserve some payback for the way you tortured me earlier." He pulled her legs up and hooked her knees over his shoulders holding them firmly in place. He breathed heavily and she hissed at the sensation of his hot breath bombarding her and then being sucked away.

_Oh hot damn. This man is going to kill me. _She tried to use her legs to draw him into her. "Sam please. I need your lips on my skin, your tongue on me."

"As you wish." He placed open mouth kisses on her thigh and swirled his tongue against her skin. She moaned and breathily added "Bastard." as he smiled against her thigh and moved at a painfully languid pace toward her core.

"Goddammit, I need you eating my pussy now!" She tried again to pull him in closer with her legs or reach his hair, but he moved his kisses back toward her knees. "Stop teasing me and tongue fuck me." _I've never wanted anything this much_

Between his kissing and suckling on her legs he muttered "That sounded like a demand and I only take requests."

She breathed an exasperated sigh "Sam, I want to feel your amazing mouth on my hot wet pussy, pl- OHMIGOD FUCK WOW YES!" She could feel his ornery smile against her flesh as he clamped his hot mouth around her clit. He sucked against it and flicked it with his tongue in rapid, short strokes. _Yesyesyes _He pulled on it with one hard suck and grazed it with his teeth. _ohohohohSamgodgodgod_ She fell apart, coming all over his face.

Before she could come down, he buried his tongue into her core, sending waves of pleasure through her body as he used his nose to rub at her swollen clit. "Ooohhh Saaamm" her moans were ragged and her breathing was labored as she wrapped her fingers in his hair. His tongue shoved in and out, flicking and twisting against her walls. yesyesSamohohohohyes She came again and he sucked her cum as it hit his face. He continued to lick at her juices as she rode out her orgasm. She could feel his smile again, but somehow she knew his expression was smug. _Little shit's proud of himself, but damn, he's amazing _"Oh God, Sam you're great."

_Only great? I won't stop til she says I'm amazing_ "I'm not done." He planted small, soft kisses around her pussy and she gasped in excitement. He released one of her thighs and moved a finger to her wet opening "No! Stop!" _he can't know, not now_ "Sam no fingers."

"Dove, baby it will be so good, I promise, you'll come so hard-"

"No. I'm saying no, Sam. No."

Suddenly he looked ashamed and upset, the lusty fire gone from his eyes. His voice shuddered and he began talking a mile-a-minute. "I hurt you.I'm so you OK?I was too rough.I'm sorry, baby.I got carried away.I scared you.I'm so, so sorry, Dove." He started to move her legs gently off his shoulders and she clamped them hard against him.

"Sam, honey, hun, you did absolutely nothing wrong. I loved every minute. Keep going, just no fingers. I have my reasons. Sam look at me." His eyes slowly moved to meet hers.

"I. Said. Keep. Going." She smiled wide "Give me just one more. You are amazing with only your tongue. I wanna feel it on and in my pussy again. Please Sam. I wanna prove that everything's OK."

He smiled but didn't seem convinced. He kissed her thighs gently and rubbed his hands along the outside while he moved steadily toward her pussy again, albeit apprehensively.

"Sam." He caught her eyes with his "Last meal of a dying man. Does he eat with trepidation or does he dig in and savor? I believe you promised to savor the cum as it poured from my hot went cunt after you made me scream your name." He smirked at her and raised an eyebrow, the glint of lust returning to his eyes. "OK, so I'm paraphrasing. I can tell you like eating pussy. So… Dig innnnnnn-"

He flattened his tongue and ran it over her entire pussy several times. "I don't 'like eating pussy' as you say" he drawled "I love…" another lick "biting beavers" lick/nibble "snacking on snatch" lick/suck "I love me some muffin munching" lick/nibble/suck "I am a certified muff diver" with that he brought his mouth hard and firm onto her clit, sucking on it, nibbling it and flicking his tongue faster and with more passion than before. She panted, wheezed and moaned. He rammed his tongue into her hole again and curled and unfurled it as she screamed his name over and over. He didn't just give her one more high; he gave her three more body-convulsing, ear-splitting, breath-stopping orgasms in the span of about five minutes.

When she finally came down he was holding her clothes, and said "I wish I could carry you inside, but I'm not even allowed to put my own weight on my leg…"

"Always a gentleman. My knees are complete jello but I'll be OK. If you'd take in the groceries and start a bath for me… I'll be in before the tub fills."

"I don't want to leave you out here alone."

"Just get the grocery bag and start the bath then you can come back out for me. I should be able to walk then." He pulled off his shirt and covered her with it. When he came back she was sitting up and smiling. "Help me down and help me bathe?"

* * *

**A/N: Hope you liked the oral action in this chapter. Please review these chapters as you read. I welcome any and all feedback.**


	4. May 2001 Sam and Dove part 3

May 2001 Part 3

After four weeks Sam and Dove had fallen into a comfortable existence at Bobby's house. She was down to a small cast on her right wrist and only using a brace on her left if she was lifting or carrying anything. Dove helped with Sam's physical therapy and doing some of the cooking, provided it didn't require two hands. Sam continued to share the load by doing dishes and laundry. They continued to do research for others and handle the incoming calls on Bobby's phony government phone lines.

Dove would occasionally break down over her loss. Sometimes she'd be done in ten minutes and sometimes she'd go on for hours. Sam held her, stroked her hair and let her cry. He didn't offer lame platitudes like "You just need time to heal." No, he just let her cry until she was done and then they went on with their day.

Bobby came home for a few days, but saw Sam was handling the tows and the 'kids' seemed OK, so he went on a few more hunts. Dove thought they managed to 'act cool' but Sam was sure Bobby knew they had become 'close'. Other than when Bobby was there, the two shared the pull-out every night. They slept in each other's arms now that Sam no longer had to sleep sitting up. They made out constantly and found time for all activities except having sex. Dove had said she'd explain when she was ready to lift the restriction but until then, she asked he respect her request to not use his fingers on her and not have intercourse. Sam of course complied and was perfectly content with their other activities. He concluded someone had forced himself on her, and she was working through that along with dealing with the loss of her dad.

John hadn't called once. Dean called twice but the combined talk time was less than five minutes. Noni and Bobby called almost every day to check in.

* * *

Sam returned from handling a tow and was greeted by a smiling Dove.

"Bobby called. He's heading to Alberta. He said he'd be gone about two more weeks."

"Maybe he's taking a vacation…"

"Sam, we're going to have at least two more weeks with the house to ourselves." She kissed him and he sighed.

"No, only three days. My Dad called before I left for the tow. You were napping, so I didn't wake you... He and Dean are wrapping up in wherever-the-hell-they-are-now and he wants me to meet them in Louisiana in five days. It'll take two days on Greyhound, so I have to leave in three."

"Sam, you can't spend two days on a bus, you can't bend your knee that long."

"Three days will be exactly five weeks from my surgery. The surgeon said recovery from the break is six weeks and Dad said that's close enough."

"That six weeks is from the surgery, not counting all the therapy and additional healing."

"Dad doesn't care. He'll be pissed that I'm still in the boot and the knee brace." Sam sighed. "Let's talk about something else."

"Sam, I know why you talk about everything except your family. You feel like you can't bitch about your dad because I lost mine. The fact he never called to check on you and then just called to bark an order, I have a few complaints myself. You have a whole life of them. Your infuriating father and my dead father are mutually exclusive. I want you to bitch. For the next 24 hours, just bitch."

He leaned down and kissed her for several minutes. His lips pressed into her gently, softly dancing his tongue with hers. "Dove, baby, we have three days and I don't want to spend even one minute more talking about my asshole father."

"Sam, you need to; you have to let out this anger and I want you to." She pulled out of his arms "I'm going to grab random junk food, we're gonna curl up together and you're gonna open up about John."

Sam talked and talked. He bitched the rest of the afternoon and all night long. He held Dove in his arms and he bitched about John and Dean; until he said he was done and joked that she gave him 24 hours and it only took eighteen. He suggested sleep, but she said not yet, they did his physical therapy, made a big breakfast, took their showers and she pulled him toward the staircase. "Hey I did my therapy already. I went almost to the top."

"I was hoping you would go all the way to the top… Because my bed is up there. A real bed that can handle the strain of… sexual activity"

"Dove, baby just because I'm leaving, you don't have to-"

"I want to. You got out all your anger and opened up to me. I have to tell you something and then…"

"I already know; it's OK, you know I'll be gentle and you can always say stop."

"How did you know?"

"You wouldn't let me touch you, penetrate you, not even with my finger. Do you wanna talk about it?"

"Not much to talk about; I'm ready to move on to the next step. I understand if it makes you uncomfortable."

"Why would I be uncomfortable? Baby, get on up there. I have stairs to climb." She giggled and shot up the stairs sing-songing something about changing for him.

When Sam reached the top of the stairs, he went to the room he usually shared with Dean. Dove was lying on 'Dean's' bed, she was wearing a matching bra and pantie set. Sam hadn't seen her in anything like it in all their time together. "You look so beautiful." _Fuckfuckgodhotsweetfuck calm down go slow_

_Why does he look like he's going to be sick? Just smile and get him over here "_You look… overdressed."

Sam shucked his shirt and shorts, leaving only his boxer briefs. It was a little weird getting into 'Dean's' bed, but clearly when she stayed here, this was 'her' bed. He wanted her to be comfortable and he'd enjoy knowing he had sex on 'Dean's' bed when even Dean hadn't. He climbed up on the soft mattress with her and kissed her lightly. _don't be too forceful; don't do anything that would remind her of her trauma._

He ran his hands over her shoulders and she was trembling. He kissed her and held her to him. "Dove, if you're not ready for this, if you want to just stick to what we've been doing or if you just wanna have me hold you and get some sleep… whatever you want, I'm OK with any of it."

_he wants out of this._ _what kind of reject-freak am I that an eighteen year-old man-boy doesn't want to have sex with me? _"Sam I get the feeling that you don't want to do this. Is it because-"

He silenced her with a kiss not hungry, just exuding simple passion and his desire for her.

"It doesn't bother me." _who would blame her_? _she was the victim_ "I just don't want you to feel rushed, like you haven't waited long enough before you-"

_I have sooo waited long enough!_ "Sam, I'm twenty. I think twenty years is long enough. How old were you when you lost your virginity?"

"I was seventeen." _did she say twenty years? virginity? _"Wait. What?"

"What, what?"

"OK. I'm confused. You're a... a virgin?"

"You said you already knew?" _did he hit his head on the way up the stairs? _"What did you think?"

_Dumbass! Fuckfshitfuckdamn _"So I didn't know that. I thought" _can't go over, can't go around, just go through_ "I thought you were raped… The way you are so willing with everything else and then that first night you said 'no' like you were scared to death of me."

"That's why you reacted like that?" _always so sweet and considerate_ "I didn't realize my 'no' was so... I just didn't want you to… I mean you fingers are soo long… I've had other fingers, but yours could, you know…"

"Pop your cherry?" _you're such an asshat sometimes_

"Yeah, wow. I was going to say technically take my virginity,." She smiled "But yours is a more accurate description."

"So I ruined the mood, huh?"

"No, I still want to have sex."

"I talked about you being the victim of rape and you want to lose your virginity to me?"

"I'm starting to think the virginity thing is as much as a big deal as when you thought I was recovering from trauma."

"It's you first time. I've only been with girls with… more experience." _Stop talking Sam fuckshitfuckdamn_ "I mean I thought you had a lot of experience, the way you kiss, the way you give a blowjob, and know where to bite and suck and your handjobs are…"

"I am experienced at all that. I didn't live as a nun or anything. I just… look, Noni, she's like my sister, I love her, so I can say this. She's a slut, OK? Love 'em and leave 'em, you know – like Dean. She started way to early, fifteen, it wasn't special and she doesn't even remember his name. I'm not saying I won't ever enjoy a one-night stand, because I'm sure I will. But I saved my virginity for someone I could always say…" she paused and blushed as she laced her fingers through his "in that moment, I truly loved him, and he would always have a little piece of my heart." g_o for it, you've practiced this speech a million times since you were seventeen_ Her blush deepened "And I could always say that he felt the same about me."

Sam didn't say a word. He pulled his hand from hers and kissed her forehead. _Oh shit he's leaving_

"I'm not leaving." He said before he went to the hall closet and got candles. It was daylight, so he pulled the shades and closed the curtains The candles made the room perfectly illuminated. He crawled back onto the bed and laced his fingers in hers again. "OK so I wasn't expecting the virgin thing then I felt like you were only doing it because I'm leaving and it felt cheap; because Dove, I do love you and you will definitely have a little unbreakable piece of my heart." He pointed a finger at his chest. "This spot right here is yours, always." _God, Sam that was so cheesy she should back out on principle_

"That was a little corny… Do you mean it?"

"I'm going to show you how much I mean it. Oh shit, we need condoms."

"I bought some the last time we went into town. They're in the nightstand"

He opened the drawer, pulled out the box and barely opened the corner of two foil packs. "That should be enough to get us started. Any requests?"

"Oral, with those fingers, please. Oh, I doubt you would, but no dirty talk, as much as I like it, not today…"

Sam began kissing her and she felt a wave of passion come from his core. He was so hot, almost burning her skin as his hands moved from her bare shoulders down her body. It was like he was molding her out of clay – his hands just moving their fire all over her body. He pulled her in as close as she could, never letting her lips leave his. He was still flicking his tongue on hers as he gently climbed on top of her and kissed her neck. He reached under her and she arched to allow him access to unhook her bra. He slowly slid the straps down her arms, his kisses following the straps, even over her plastered right hand. He lifted the bra off her breasts like it was wrapping paper on a precious gift. Sam quickly latched his mouth onto one of her breasts while squeezing the nipple on the other. His tongue lapped and flicked her nipples and she moaned in approval. She gripped his thick hair in her fists and panted a chorus of "Oh Sam!"

The candles cast an amazing glow across her skin. He looked up and smiled naughtily as he kissed her gently. He looked deep into her eyes and said "Dove, you are beautiful and amazing. I love you... and I promise that as long as you live, **you** will never forget **my** name."

_no matter what, I will never forget you_

He kissed down her stomach, nipping and swirling his tongue on her hot flesh. He slid a finger down over her pussy; Dove's eyes opened wide and she gasped. He did it again – and her body writhed in pleasure. It was like he opened her up with that little touch; so wet and ready for him. He moved up and placed a passionate kiss on her lips; then his mouth began its decent again. She panted as Sam kissed her neck and down her body, sure to stop again and suck and nibble on her nipples. As he neared her bellybutton, he grabbed her hips and pushed her toward the top of the bed, sitting her up a little. "I want you to see this." he playfully hissed at her. He stood next to the bed and did his best strip tease taking off his boxer briefs. Dove was in awe she watched him climb back onto the bed. He was so well built for an eighteen year old; he was perfect. She was suddenly shuttering all over. Sam ran his hands down the inside of her thighs and stopped just short of touching her pussy. She gasped and her breasts heaved from the shock. He rubbed his swollen cock against her pussy, oh, so gently.

"Sam, Please!" Dove begged again. He smiled and he lifted her right leg to his shoulder and lightly bit her ankle. She gasped and fluttered. He was holding her ankle next to his head in one hand and slid the other one down her left leg and held it over her pussy. He would move his fingers, barely touching the lips and her opening. No pressure whatsoever, just light and random touches that were like electricity. Slowly, Sam kissed down the entire length of her right leg… licking, sucking, biting just enough to mark her as his. "I'm not going to be able to wear shorts for a week" she laughed. _totally worth it_

Sam's mouth got to an inch left before her pussy. She was panting and crazy with anticipation… Her hooded eyes pleaded with him and he could feel his cock jump at the idea of tasting her. He looked up at her, pulled her legs up to his shoulders. He was holding himself on his elbows so his head was floating over her landing strip. He smiled ear-to-ear and winked.

"OH GOD! Sam!" She shouted as he latched his hot mouth onto her pussy and flicked her clit with his tongue. Her sweet flavor made him high. Dove was panting and moaning as Sam lapped his tongue on her slick folds, sucked her clit and raked his teeth against the engorged bud. Without stopping his oratory on her clit, he waggled his fingers; she nodded. _Oh god I have waited for this for weeks._

Her fists were clamped in his hair and her legs were fluttering like waves on the shore. He slowly slid his index finger into her wet hot center. She shuddered at the sensation and her muscles clamped on his finger while he slowly moved it in a 'come here' motion. He was careful to not break the barrier that she's saved just for him. He added a second finger then scissored and curled them against her walls. Her pussy was so tight, he knew he'd never be able to make love to her without ripping her apart unless she stretched more and relaxed a lot.

He opened his eyes and locked his gaze with hers. "Dove, baby are you OK?" He asked as he continued his finger play and nuzzled his nose on her clit.

"Umhmmm" she whimpered _can't he tell I'm in heaven?_

"Baby, I need you to relax, OK? Your muscles are so tense." He placed his other hand on top of her stomach right over his twitching fingers, he rubbed a circle and pressed his palm down as she moaned and panted. "Are you nervous?"

"Not- ner-vous-at-all." Her fingers played in his hair and her eyes conveyed her feelings.

"Then you need to tell your girl here because she is gripping me tight." He dipped his tongue into her pussy and swirled it around her clit. She gasped again and unclenched her muscles. "That's it, Dove like that, you've got to unclench." His tongue dipped to her clit again. "I need to stretch you out. Everything from here on out is gonna hurt a little, but it will also feel good after a minute, I promise and if it's too much you say so, OK?" Sam made more circles on her clit and she moaned out an "OK". "You just stay relaxed." He wrapped his mouth around her clit and licked over her swollen bud a few times he nipped at it at the exact time he added a third finger to her still amazingly tight hole. She hissed and he kept going with his fingers and rubbing her belly. He nipped her clit again as he spread his fingers as wide as possible, letting them roam her soaking pussy.

Her breathing was almost like she was hyperventilating. She could see he was smiling while he sucked and licked her. It was amazing; they didn't break their gaze until she came... twice. She was sure that everyone for ten miles knows "Sam" is there. She had never been so loud, but she just couldn't control her volume. No one had ever excited her the way this handsome, gentleman hunter had.

He kissed her pussy one last time then kissed up her stomach, stopping to lick her nipples in rapid swirls again and on up to her mouth. She was moaning shivering and gasping the whole time. _orgasm aftershocks? He is amazing._

Dove lifted his chin and looked into his eyes. She smiled. Then she reached for the condom on the nightstand and they put it on him together. He looked at her and said "Last chance to turn back. This could be a let-down, 'cause I am really close to exploding just thinking about being inside you." She kissed him and said "I'll give you a mulligan if need be, but I'm sure you'll do great." He kissed her firmly yet gently as he moved on top of her then leaned to her ear "Samuel Winchester. Samuel Winchester loves you." She could feel him smiling.

Sam eased his tip into her and she gasped. _Oh god she's so tight_ He moved slowly, only an inch at a time; waiting for her to adjust until he hit the barrier

_this is it_

"Dove, baby I'm ready, are you? Just say the word and I'll move forward or quit." She pulled his ear to her mouth. She kissed it and bit at the lobe. Her breath was ragged but her words were spoken clear and earnestly "Dove Patience Concord. Dove Patience Concord loves you, Samuel Winchester." She turned his face to hers, looked into his eyes and said "Make love to me Sam." as she tilted her hips up reassuringly.

In an instant Sam was through the barrier and fully inside her. Dove didn't scream but she growled and hissed at the sting. Sam reached down and down and rubbed her belly to try to ease the pain. He spoke as he peppered her lips and neck with kisses "Dove baby I won't move again until you're ready. You feel so amazing." She couldn't believe how he seemed to completely fill her. The burn subsided after a few moments and she said "Gently." He was careful to not go too fast as it was obvious she needed to get used to his size. She was quivering as he slowly pushed in and out. Her hands traced the rippling muscles on his back, her cast creating a unique pleasure-pain that Sam found amazing. He kissed her with a slow rhythm that matched his hips. The sensation was like nothing either of them had ever felt. It was charged like they were _creating_ electricity. Dove suddenly dug her nails into his back and bit down on his tongue. She arched her back, moaned and gasped his name "SAM… SAM… SAM…" as she came. He was so turned on and yet he didn't want to come yet. It took everything he had, but he wanted more for her; he wanted more of her. As she came down from her high she smiled at him and said "That was amazing, Sam. I think it'll be OK if you go faster." He didn't need any more encouragement. His pace increased slowly, making sure her moans were those of pleasure and not pain every time he increased his force. Eventually she was panting as he pounded his cock into her so hard that he thought he might pull a hammie, (he was only using one leg, after all). Dove was screaming choruses of "Harder! Faster! Don't stop!" in pleasure. When Sam started to moan and growl she could feel she was going to come again. "Come with me, OH GOD, Sam! Come with me!" He called her name "DOVE!" as they came together.

He moved to lay with her and hold her in his arms, he stroked her hair and placed kisses on her forehead. "Your name is really Dove?"

"You've been around me for a month, you just made love to me and you're unsure what my name is?" She laughed and playfully hit his chest "Wow, you know how to make a girl feel special…"

"Oh, come on, I thought it was a nickname and I didn't think about it before, and I'm not so stupid to ask during… So, Dove Patience Concord, huh?"

"My parents were Hippies. My mom was really into it… I don't even know her real name… Dad probably told me once, but when he met her she called herself Serenity Amore with no surname because no one had claimed her yet. Dad's last name was originally Masters, but that was way too oppressive so they agreed on Concord which means Harmony. Dad convinced her that Paul Justin was acceptable because it means humble justice. My brother was Buffalo Equality. Buffalo represents freedom.

Not having the name Masters is a good thing. All of dad's siblings were killed by a demon-possessed cousin a few years ago. Even though Dad and I exorcised that demon, it said more would come after the Masters line. That's why I wear so many anti-possession charms. It's crazy that a demon was after his family for generations but Dad never knew. He got into hunting after we were attacked by a windigo while camping. Mom and dad were 'free spirits', doing odd jobs for cash and not tied to any place or an actual home. This place, this house is the only constant home I've ever known."

"Our Impala and this house are my only homes."

"Hey Sam, I think it's awesome that I lost my virginity here; we got to play house and make love to each other in **our** home." She snuggled into him, and kissed him. It wasn't long before the kisses were passionate and the fire was renewed, fueling round two.

They spent the next two and a half days making love. They hardly slept or ate.

Dove drove Sam to the bus station. "Dove Patience Concord, your little, unbreakable piece of my heart is right here." He placed the tip of her finger to his chest and she reciprocated moving his finger to hers, "And yours is here, Samuel Winchester." He kissed her gently before he got out of the car.

* * *

**A/N: I am aware that this piece actually would be taking place in June, but their story started in May and it was easier for me to keep track of it that way. I hope you enjoyed it. Please leave a review all comments are welcome.**


	5. Dean and Noni June 2001 part 1

**A/N: It should be noted that this OC is Noni Jackson, but she tells Dean her name is Naomi Jeffries. I didn't want you to think that I forgot my own character's name.**

* * *

**June 2001**

**Wednesday**

**Location: Bumfuck, Louisiana.**

John dumped him and bailed, heading up to West Virginia on another hunt. Dean couldn't just go with him because John had insisted Sammy bring a bus to Louisiana and now someone needed to be here in Bumfuck. The kid coulda just stayed in North Dakota a few more days. The last thing John said as he left the motel room was "The full moon isn't until Sunday. Sammy will be here Friday. Do the research, find out all you can on the werewolf and gank it."

_Well, fuck that plan, Dad. I've got time to hustle pool, pick up chicks and do nothing important. Sammy can research when he gets here. The nerd loves that shit. _

Dean Winchester was sitting in a bar at 3:00 on a Wednesday afternoon. The bar was dark and dirty, but the booze was cheap and the music didn't suck, so he waited. He didn't know exactly what he was waiting for, but he'd know it when he sees it.

"It" walked in. Every head turned and stared, following her form from the door to the bar. Everyone, that is, except Dean. She sat down with one stool between them, ordered a shot of Jack and a beer. He continued to watch Sports Center versus even look at her. Of course, he could watch everything in the mirror behind the bar while feigning interest in the TV.

In less than one minute the first shark swam up and planted himself between Dean and her_. the jackass won't get a name_

"Hey there, can I get you a drink?"

"I've got it already. Good service in this place." She downed the shot of Jack and picked up her beer.

"Well, I could get your next one."

"If you're still sitting there when I finish this one" she held up the beer "it will be my last one."

_ouch, this babe has balls _Dean still didn't look at her.

The bartender told the Bumfuck regular to go back to his table.

Sharks numbers two and three came as a set, flanking her on either side.

"You look lonely. Come join us at our table, sweetie." Shark number two crooned.

"I am alone, not lonely."

_not overtly rude and still not inviting_

"C'mon we're fun guys." Shark number three put his hand on her arm. "You'll like us."

"First, you should consider that maybe I don't like fun guys. Second, if you do not remove your hand from my arm I will remove it from your arm."

_somethin' tells me she'd be able to make good on that threat_

Shark number two didn't seem to understand a word of she said and replied "The fun's over here, Sweetie" he grabbed and actually pulled on her arm.

_wrong move dipshit_

She quickly jabbed her elbow into to his abdomen and knocked all the wind out of him. He doubled over and she said flatly "Oh, so sorry. I guess your hand slipped off my arm there. Thanks anyway for the offer."

Sharks two and three muttered a few obscenities as they slunk away. She motioned to the amused bartender that she wanted another shot of Jack.

A waitress appeared behind the bar and made a comment that the guys were harmless, but deserved what they got. She poured a pair of shots 'on the house' and the ladies toasted and drank together. The waitress then came over to Dean and flirted mercilessly as she too-slowly worked to fill a few orders before heading back out to the complaining patrons.

A few college girls came to the bar to order for their table, flanking Dean and attempting small talk while twirling their hair and shaking their tits. Normally he would have turned on the charm but he just smiled politely and nodded, continuing to find the TV fascinating. They giggled and retreated with their drinks. A second pair arrived a moment later and ordered a round of slippery nipples, asking if he'd ever had one and did he want to try one of theirs. He politely declined, his eyes never really leaving the TV. They scurried away with the shots.

_this plan better work or I'm out six coeds._

Just then shark number four settled next to the woman at the bar.

"Hey, sorry, I know my friend can be an ass."

"You can tell much about a man by the company he keeps."

_nicely done. mark: nine out of ten_

"Huh? Yeah, I guess. Anyway can I buy you a drink to make it up to you?"

"No."

The bartender mentioned that this guy's friend was still wheezing and maybe he should leave the lady alone before he gets thrown out, by her.

A cougar circled Dean and he maintained his interest in the TV, interrupting her small talk by occasionally talking about a play from the highlight reel. She got the hint and left.

The woman at the bar chuckled. "I've got to try that, only I'll yell at shows on the Food Network. I'll say things like 'you call that a julienne carrot!' and 'whoa, now that is how you press garlic'." She smiled at Dean and he smirked.

"Won't work. Guys pretend 70% of our lives; pretend to work, pretend we know about shit we don't and mostly, pretend to be interested in whatever thing the woman we're trying to pick up, date or marry is interested in."

"So guys are honest 30% of the time?"

"No, we're just asleep."

She laughed heartily "I'm Naomi Jeffries." She didn't move into the empty seat and neither did Dean. He smiled and tipped his beer "Don Mattingly."

She raised her eyebrows _liar, liar_ "Your parents were Yankees fans huh?"

"Nope. I was born just before he started in the minors; it's only a coincidence…"

She smiled. "What do you do, Don?"

"Traveling sales; it's a family business, liquid sutures. Not sexy. You?"

"Also traveling sales, bathroom accessories; things like shower curtain rings and hand dryers. Also not sexy, also family business. How long are you in town?"

"If everything goes well, Monday. You?"

She smiled and said "Another coincidence; me too."

Dean finished his beer and gave the 'I'm done' sign to the bartender. He tossed a twenty on the counter and walked just past her before he stopped. "Do you believe in absolute truths? Things like the sky is blue, water is wet, E=mc2 and that shit?"

"Sure, I guess."

"Well Naomi, I know two absolute truths and I have a hypothesis you might be interested in."

"Do tell."

"Truth number one: right now on your person you have at least 6 knives ranging from 3 to 10 inches, a gun, most likely a Beretta and a flask of holy water.

"Truth number two: you don't sell bathroom shit; you're a Hunter looking for a werewolf and there's not a lot you can do until Sunday night at the full moon.

"My hypothesis is that you **do** like fun guys, you just weren't looking to have fun with those clowns and that you would have fun with me. I'm at the Neatly Motel, room 112. I'll be there with your buddy Jack in an hour. You'll be there within thirty minutes after that."

He smiled, winked and walked out the door. _ninety-one minutes before she'll come knocking_

78 minutes later:

Dean stepped out of the bathroom, a towel at his waist and one on his head. The steam cleared and Naomi was sitting at the table, a drink in her hand and a smile on her face as she looked over the man in front of her. "If you were expecting me, why were you still in the shower when I got here?"

"I was expecting you at minute 31 to 35. You seemed like a woman who would want a man to be close, but not perfect. You always just let yourself in?" _that is so sexy_

"Not always. Your rendition of Ramble On could be heard outside and I wasn't going to stand there until you finished."

"So, bold enough to break in, but not bold enough to join me in the shower?"

"Maybe later." She held up a flask and a silver knife. "Now…"

After the demon/monster testing Dean smiled at her, he never did really get a good look at the bar. In her boots, she was as tall as him, a staggering 6'1". She had jet black hair pulled into a messy clip-do, bright blue eyes and full, pouty red lips. Beneath her jacket she wore a barely-there tank top that showcased her large, round breasts perfectly. Her faded black jeans hugged her hips, butt and thighs like a glove; they were clearly her favorites, as they had holes in the knees and back pockets.

Dean reached for his duffel, Naomi stopped him "What'ca doin'?"

"I'm just a little underdressed here." He motioned to his towel and her full ensemble.

_so pretty, but kinda slow; shame_ "No. I'm overdressed. Why don't you" she pushed him back into a chair "let me know when I'm not overdressed, OK?"

Dean made a noise similar to 'meep'. _this is fucking awesome don't let her tie you up, could be a trick, but would so totally be worth it_

She flipped on the radio and swayed her hips as Black Velvet began to play. She slowly slid off her jacket, exposing bare shoulders and even more of her beautiful curves. She put one foot on the edge of his seat, right against his crotch and slowly unzipped her boot, she repeated it with the other, only this time her foot was on the armrest of the chair and she leaned forward bringing her breasts close to his face. He tried to look at her face, but his just eyes kept staring at her tits. _traitorous letches but, hey, what a great view _

Putting her long legs on the outside of his knees and leaning her hips in toward him, she popped the button on her jeans and unzipped them, revealing the tiniest bit of black lace panty. She moved the waist down almost past her hips, but not quite. She took a step back and spun around, bending her knees and dropping her amazing ass almost to the floor, as she stood her pants stayed pooled around her ankles. She kept her back to him while she slipped her feet out of the denim pile. As she turned back to him she pulled her tank top off her over her head, sending both of her arms skyward and the top to who-the-fuck-cares-where-the-top-went.

She took the clip out of her hair and shook her head back and forth as her long ebony locks cascaded down and around her shoulders, stopping just at the tops of her ample breasts.

She started to reach back behind her to undo her bra and Dean jumped up. He liked to take off lacy things, and her things were very lacy. Black. Lacy. And oh, how he wanted to touch them while they were touching her.

"Hold it. Now I'm overdressed because I have these towels and they're so much bigger and bulkier than your things. Uhngh. Your black. Lacy. Things…" He pulled the towel off his head. "I think that's as close to even as we're gonna get. "Doyouwannadrink?" He drank right from the bottle of Jack and held it out to her "Drink?"

"Dean Winchester, nervous? Are all the stories I've heard about you just tall tales?" She glanced to the tent in his towel "Ok, at least one is true, I see." She took a long drink from the bottle.

"What did you call me?"

"Girls in hunters' hangouts talk. I've seen pictures, a few were even of your face. They all say 'get yourself a piece of that Dean Winchester if you can'."

"You made me before you ever said hello… How is it I never hearda you, Naomi?"

"I only hang out with the girls in hunters' places. I pick up people in civvy bars, so I don't risk runnin' into 'em three states over. You, sir, break a lot of hearts; could get you killed someday. Here lies Dean Winchester, he skillfully ganked demons and assorted fuglies; died when a crazy chick cut his dick off for bangin' her sister." She took another long drink form the bottle and handed it back.

"Well let's just hope the sister was worth it." He winked, held up the bottle in a mock toast and took a double swig.

"Whoa tiger, I want you sober. I want the full Dean experience; you're the ride that brought me to this amusement park." She leaned against the wall, further away from him.

Throughout the entire conversation, she was just standing there in her black lacy bra and panties and Dean realized that he was not touching her. This was unacceptable. _how do I casually get my hands on her without just runnin' at her an' grabbin' her_

"You have some amazing skills that you could put to use at some fine quality gentlemens' clubs in this fair country of ours." He sidled toward her with the bottle in tow. She just glared at him. _uh-oh surely she knows that was a complement_

She held her hand out for the bottle. He took another drink and handed it over. "If I give up hunting, I'll be a headliner. With my own show in Vegas and I'll do a dozen gigs a year for twenty-grand each at the most elite clubs in the country." As she spoke she closed the gap between them. She threw her hands up over his shoulders, one still clutching the bottle of Jack. She pressed her body against his and then crashed her lips into his.

_I'm kissin' Wonder Woman damn, this was my first wet dream ever it's comin' true in Bumfuck, Louisiana_

Naomi kissed him hard and pushed her tongue past his lips; Dean responded in kind. They wrestled for dominance as he thrust his tongue past her teeth and she bit down on it eliciting a low groan as he pulled it out from her grasp. He came right back to her mouth crashing his lips against hers and nipping on her lower lip until she hissed.

She pushed him back to take a drink, but he wasn't ready; he stumbled an extra step back. She offered him the bottle; as he grabbed it, his towel fell. She smiled approvingly and used his outstretched arm to pull him to her once again.

She held the bottle to his lips and tipped it for him. She pressed her body into his and ground them together then liberally splashed the whiskey on their chests. She nodded her head toward the bed and he followed.

She sat the bottle on the nightstand and pushed him onto his back, pouncing down on him. He groaned at the friction when she pressed her lacy panties against his bare cock and ground down. He pulled her mouth to his and kissed her with less force and more passion. She moaned into his mouth and let his tongue pass her lips again. She suckled and nipped at it playfully; when she felt him retreating she grated her teeth against it and he gave an appreciative growl. He let her tongue back into his mouth where he sucked hard on it; she whimpered at the contrast from the strong suction and the soft flicking his tongue was doing against the underside of hers.

She broke away from his lips and began planting kisses down his jaw, across his collarbone and down his chest. She squeezed a nipple while she bit at the other one; he hissed and she licked over both before she continued taking her ministrations south over his stomach.

Her blue acrylic nails stood out as her hand deftly gripped his cock, sliding up with a twist. He moaned 'Naomi' as her other hand gently squeezed and pulled at his balls. She settled herself between his thighs and said "talk to me; tell me when you really like something or if something doesn't hit the mark."

She flattened her tongue and licked along his length from base to tip. She repeated that motion and then licked around the head using wide flat strokes. She slipped his head into her mouth and sucked hard against it before pulling on his balls and effortlessly taking his entire cock into her mouth. "That! That! Oh, fuck! I like that!"

She swallowed against him a few times and let his length out to suck hard against the head again. Just as he was gasping for air she took him in again, burying her nose in his light brown curls, making the most amazing 'Umm' noise and swallowing against him. She settled into a rhythm and began really working the blowjob like nothing Dean had ever experienced. He voiced his pleasure with groans of 'fuck yeah', 'so hot' and 'awesome'.

Dean watched as Naomi slid her gorgeous red lips up and down his cock, stopping to suck especially hard against the head and maintaining suction until there were merely a few inches visible at the base. As she retreated, her hand always came to his shaft and stroked him, then she pulled it away as her wet, hot mouth sucked down on him again. Her tongue never rested, it was constantly flicking, curling and rubbing circles onto his shaft. Every few passes, she'd release the suction as she got close to the base and take him in fully, swallowing against his hard dick.

Dean knew he was filling her entire throat while she just made the sexy 'umm' sounds. When she looked up at him and met his eyes he nearly wailed "Ogh go-oh-god yes, Naomi" and he could feel her smile against him. The hand on his balls pulled a little harder before she let him out a few inches to allow her breathing to resume; he could feel her breath passing the tip of his cock and he found himself making the 'ummm' noise himself as she reinitiated the suction and slid up his cock, bringing her hand back to his shaft.

She stopped with only his head in her beautiful mouth before sucking fiercely and letting him pop out with a motion and slurping sound that was so pornographic he almost came right then… She never stopped stroking him and he smiled at her while his chest heaved.

His breath was ragged and his voice shaky as he said "You are amazing, Naomi."

"You are quiet, Dean, you barely talked to me at all."

"For me, that was chatty. I said when I liked something and I didn't have any complaints. I can't imagine any asshole not liking everything you do." _oh my god I'm gonna come like old faithful if she doesn't stop with those hands_

"Some guys don't like the hard suction on the head; they say it's too much." She smiled "I love doing it so I'm glad you're man enough to take it."

"You're so totally hot, beautiful, amazing… But you gotta quit jerking me off - I'm so ready to come."

"Then you should. Do you want to come on me on in my mouth?"

_no fuckin' way she just asked me that this whole thing is just a dream_ "That is the hottest thing I've ever been asked." _best wet dream ever_

"Are you going to answer?"

"I really can't choose, so… dealer's choice?"

"I wanna feel you come down my throat."

With that her lips latched back onto his head and she sucked hard. He nearly blew up but steadied himself and watched her. Her eyes were closed and she was smiling as she sucked further and further down his shaft. Her tongue was again twirling against him and her hands worked him over.

"Open your eyes and look at me, Naomi. I wanna see your eyes when I come." Those beautiful blue orbs blinked up at him as she released the suction and took him in completely again, her lips twitched into a smile as he moaned "Oh my God, Nai" and she let up again, just enough that she could breathe.

She took a few breaths and feeling the air rush past his head was euphoric. She went back down on him again; his moans became grunts of ragged breath and he began to shudder. She moved up an inch, put her thumb at the base of his cock and sucked and slurped against him. He started to come, but her thumb was blocking the release and he hissed; she took him back in fully and pulled her thumb away; he came with force, shooting down her throat and convulsing at the sensation.

She pulled back to allow her to breathe; he came some more at the sensation of the air rushing over him. She let him ride out the wave and continued to release him slowly. She got up and grabbed the bottle of Jack, took a drink and offered it to him. He was eyeing her, his gaze conveying satisfaction and… something else.

"You seem really, completely, happy. yet… What?"

"I haven't even touched you yet." _look at_ _her gorgeous body, hot, black lacy things, oh my god I didn't even give her anything, I'm an asshole _"You were awesome, honestly the best blowjob I've ever had and I was an asshole who didn't touch you."

"We've got three days, lots of time."

"Three days?"

"Until we actually have to work. Your offer at the bar was for us to have fun until we have to deal with the werewolf, right? I have a lot of sex planned… "

"We only have until Friday; my brother, Sammy will be here then."

_what luck I'm having! two Winchesters, all for me_ "He can join us."

_what the hell?_ "No, he can't. No."

"Fine then, we skip the handcuffs and nipple clamps, but I'm not giving up the whipped cream round." _maybe I can get you to change your mind on adding Sam in…_

* * *

**_A/N I hope you liked this. Whether or not you did, please review because I welcome all feedback. Honestly, if the smut's good, please tell me, if not, then tell me how to improve it... _**


	6. Dean and Noni June 2001 Part 2

**Friday, 9:00 am**

**Bumfuck, LA**

Dean woke up alone and hit the head. He came out of the bathroom and looked around. On the table a pizza box sat propped open; a message scrawled in Sharpie adorned the lid:

Dean-

Went for clean clothes. Be back with beer & food. Don't get off without me. XOXO, Nai

P.S. Do not eat this! Throw it out!

_whatever, left over pizza rocks._ He stuffed the day-old delight into his mouth and smirked.

He and Naomi had done nothing but fuck and eat since she arrived Wednesday afternoon. There were a few times where he'd nap and she'd read or she'd sleep while he checked email, but they just enjoyed each other. Sometimes they fucked rough, where the pain added to the pleasure; thrusting forcefully, grinding mercilessly, gnashing teeth into flesh, slapping asses, gripping each other and bruising deep into the tissue. Other times they playfully nibbled at each other, fucking slowly and passionately, tracing every inch of each other with mouth and hands. No matter what their position (Dean would never admit it, but she taught him several new ones) she always made sure he could look in her eyes when he came, even when it required a mirror. She got that it was his 'thing' and didn't make a 'big thing' out of it.

Dean called Sam, wanting to know when he would be arriving. After a brief discussion about counting to five and pretending to be put off by Sammy's inability to do so, Dean hung up and smiled. He flipped on the radio and sang along as he gathered trash from around the room and bundled all the sheets and towels. He took the trash out and broke into the maid's closet. He left the dirty linens in a heap and snagged fresh of everything. He made the beds and looked forward to Naomi coming back so they could trash the place all over again.

He decided a shower would be in his best interest. After letting the water go cold in hopes that she'd join him, he wrapped in a towel and found Naomi; totally nude, reaching for the bathroom door as he opened it.

"I was going to join you this time." she smiled.

"Water's cold; s'that breakfast still hot?" He asked as he handed her a towel and sat at the table.

She pushed a Styrofoam container toward him. "Bacon and eggs."

"Perfect. Thanks. I got some good news today."

"Yeah?" She asked as she wrapped a towel around herself and sat down with her own breakfast.

"Sammy's not gettin' in till tomorrow. Dad tells him on Monday be here in five days, he thinks that means Saturday. He's a genius that can't count to five."

"Five days from Monday is Saturday."

"You too? Must be a smart people thing."

"Why'd you say I'm smart?"

"Your books. People don't read German poetry, Dutch physics and French genetics research unless they're smart." He took a drink from his coffee "And you can't count to five."

"I wish I'd known about Sam. You know I'm here alone because my uncle died and my dad went out west to get my cousin? They finished up family business and I agreed to meet them in Cincinnati so we could head on to Vermont. A coven's spreading some nasty juju there."

"What about the werewolf?"

"Dad said 'Let the Winchesters handle it and we'll go get the witches'. If you need backup, I'll tell him the coven can wait and to come here instead."

"Nah we got this, but… Could ya just wait an' leave t'morrow? Catch up to 'em in New York or somethin'?"

"Dean, my dad and I have unspoken rules about my sex life. I can't just call him back and say that I have a chance to fuck you for another day so I'll catch up. I already said I couldn't possibly leave town until mid-afternoon because I have to return library books, pick up dry-cleaning and get my oil changed."

"You got dry-cleaning? And library books?"

"Of course not! Dad knows they're lies, but he says 'OK' because he doesn't want to hear 'I'm fucking Dean Winchester's brains out before I leave town' any more than I want to tell him that."

He laughed "I guess it's easier for me with my dad. He'll ask what I did, I'll say drink and get laid and he'll just bitch that I could'a packed more salt shells."

"Or done research like he asked you to."

Dean got up and walked behind Naomi's chair, rubbing her shoulders and neck. She sighed contentedly as she reached up and touched his hand. He smelled her hair then kissed the top of her head. She leaned back, resting her head against his body. He kissed her forehead and then the tip of her nose before leaning over her and kissing down her exposed neck. That gave her access to him and she returned the affection. He scooted her chair away from the table and moved in front of her. Placing both hands on the chair-back, he leaned down and pressed his lips to hers firmly yet chastely. Then he began moving his lips at a painfully slow pace keeping the kissing sensual and metered. They let small moans escape into each other as she welcomed his temperate seduction. He finally slipped his tongue in her mouth and delicately caressed hers.

His tongue retreated and he moved his lips to her ear "I wanna take my time and get high on you; memorize you for my dreams." He licked along the shell of her ear and kissed just below it. He carried on kissing and nuzzling down her nape; she wrapped her fingers in his hair and savored every languid kiss pressed onto her body. His mouth continued lower and she opened her towel for him, letting it fall away. He smiled at her and continued on, pressing his face between her firm breasts and lightly rubbing his stubble onto the sensitive skin as he nipped and sucked it. Naomi gasped at the contrasting textures of his soft lips and sharp scruff on her flesh; she used her hands to push her breasts against his face and create an even deeper sensation. He slid his hands onto her shoulders then down her arms and gently pulled her hands away. "Nai, I've got this" He laced his fingers in hers and kept them at her sides. He laved at her nipples with his tongue while rubbing his whiskers into her chest eliciting more gasps of "Dean" and mews of agreement.

She began taking in deep breaths and her body heaved against him. He moved his mouth lower, continuing to nip, lick, kiss and suck at her now hypersensitive midsection and down across her pelvis as he dropped to his knees. He kissed at her inner thigh and rubbed his prickly beard against her again. He nosed at her pubic curls "Let me, Nai. Let me pleasure you. Please."

Dean looked into her eyes and Naomi understood; he was not begging, he wasn't even asking. His words were a soft yet expectant command. She complied, pushing her hips forward until they were slightly off the chair; fully opening herself up to him.

Dean leaned into her center, breathing in her scent and relishing it; her musk was heavy. _enjoy it Dean, you'll probably never see Nai again _

His eyes closed as he took another deep breath then pressed his lips over as much of her pubic mound as possible. He exhaled forcibly yet controlled, making his breath wash over her as long as possible.

She let out a deep sigh and squeezed his hands in hers. _I'm going to miss you, Dean Winchester _

After several more heated breaths, Dean moved his lips to her center and tenderly kissed the nub. Naomi shuddered slightly and sighed her pleasure. His tongue softly began circling her sensitive bud and he nipped and sucked gently against it. He kept his rhythm deliberately relaxed as her exhilaration rose.

She never asked for more; instead she reveled in her intensifying fire, rejoicing to all within earshot that she was building to her climax. When she toppled over the edge, he squeezed her hands and she locked her eyes on his. Dean continued pleasuring her even with her legs fluttering around him, her breathing labored and her body quivering in aftershocks. His effort never wavered from its unhurried tempo and she soon rose to a pinnacle unlike any she'd ever experienced.

Dean gripped her hands tightly in his and kissed her thighs as she came down. "Dean that was so intense." She sighed as he stood and kissed her. He picked her up bridal-style and carried her to the bed, deposited them both onto the mattress and pulled the sheet up over them. Dean rubbed her shoulder and Naomi's hands ghosted across his chest as they kissed; their lips and tongues conveying emotions neither of them ever expected to have.

She broke the kiss and nuzzled into his neck.

"I wanna say somethin'; might sound like a chick-flick."

She laughed. "We're so **not** Kate and Leopold, but go ahead, Meg Ryan."

"I'd like to think I'm the Hugh Jackman to your Meg Ryan."

"Are you gonna be sappy or nitpick at my snarky comments?"

"You know how I said men pretend 70% of the time and sleep the other 30%?"

"Yes, I recall the made-up statistic you used to pick me up."

"I don't pretend with women. I say I'm passin' through and make it clear they'll never see me again. Sure I lie about what I do, but I don't pretend to be interested in their job, friends or cat photos. We don't hang out or talk b'cause then I'd really hav'ta lie an' that'd get uncomfortable. I show 'em a good time and that's it. I don't connect and I don't regret it either. I'm guessin' it's a lot like that for you."

"Exactly; I don't connect and I don't apologize for that. Everyone has a good time and I leave. Or, I say 'my dad will be back soon' to get them out of the motel. He and I don't share a room, but I put a man's shave kit in the bathroom." She snuggled in closer to him.

"Nice move." Dean smiled and pulled her in a little more. "But anyway, I've never had anyone like you. You know, someone I'm honest with who's honest with me. This is… comfortable. We prob'ly won't see each other again, but I can say that for 48 hours, I had a lover and not a lay." He kissed her forehead and smiled against her.

"Awwe, that is so sweet." She teased "Will you get my name tattooed on your ass?"

"No way…. Maybe if you were a blond…" He laughed.

"Dean, you and I see these last two days for what they are, and what they aren't; they were very special to me too. I slept here. Like, actual sleep; while you puttered around. That's more than comfortable, it's real contentment, but not commitment. And I will always consider you my only lover."

They held each other for a few minutes before she spoke.

"Why'd you say that we probably won't see each other again? We're both hunters and if we're working the same job, or ones close together… Nothing says we can't meet up for a quickie in an alley or Laundromat."

"Wow, chick-flick moment's over if we're talkin' about quick fucks'n public places." He laughed "Nai, we've been doin' this our whole lives an' never met; prob'ly won't again."

"But I hardly ever hunted away from home until after my aunt died a year ago. So I think we stay open to the possibility of having an occasional encore."

"Encores would be great. But **this** performance still has" he looked at the clock "three, four hours at least." He moved back so he could see her face, smiled his mega-watt lascivious grin and wagged his eyebrows "I believe you said somethin' 'bout fuckin' my brains out b'fore you leave town?"

'Oh, yessir, I did. My plan is hand-job, blowjob, and fuck you out. After that that amazing display you put on, I honestly wasn't sure I could do it, but my energy's restored. How's yours?"

Dean pulled her hand to his lips and kissed her finger tips, then the inside of her wrist. He leaned into her lips and kissed them tenderly as he guided her hand down under she sheets. As he wrapped her fingers around his throbbing dick his smile became predatory. "Just been waitin' on you, Nai." With that he crashed his lips into hers; all the tenderness between them evaporated in an instant and was replaced with a frenzied passion.

She pushed him onto his back and climbed on top of him. Straddling his thighs, she scraped her nails across his chest and smiled as he hissed. She leaned down to his neck and sucked hard on his pulse point, leaving a mark that would last weeks and he howled in pleasure-pain. She licked her newly marked spot and brought her tongue up his throat to his ear where she sucked his earlobe into her mouth then let it go slowly scraping her teeth against it. While she was bent over him he grabbed her shoulders and held her in place as he marked her, alternating purple bruises and full bite marks across her collar bone. She screeched in delighted outrage and fought against him.

"Keep strugglin', little girl, and you'll just make it worse." He chided.

"What if I think it makes it better?"

He responded by clamping down on her shoulder and sucking another hickey while biting hard enough to surround the bruise in teeth marks. She groaned, broke free and began to reciprocate the marks on him. He slapped her ass hard enough to leave a welt.

"I have to drive for thirteen hours; I'll need to sit down." She crashed her lips onto his and pushed her greedy tongue into his mouth while moving a hand to his cock, pumping him hard and quick. He moaned into her mouth and she could feel his lips curl to a smirk; he smacked her ass again, only on the other cheek this time.

She broke their kiss and sat up but didn't slow any of her jerks on his dick. "Hey! What did I just say?"

"I want you to think of me the entire trip, Nai." He slapped both cheeks simultaneously and she yelped.

"Like I'd forget that you're a pain in the ass!" She said before leaning down and leaving another bruise on his collar bone. She dug her nails into his shoulder as she put another bite on him and he pushed her back up so he could watch her jack him off.

"That feels amazing. You look so fuckin' hot with my claims all over you."

"Right back at you, sexy. You'll be my masterpiece when I'm done painting you."

He yanked her back to his mouth, reestablishing their frenzied kissing. Their teeth crashed together, their tongues fought against one another and they constantly moaned, hissed and panted into each other. She increased the speed her hand worked his cock and moved forward so her wet pussy was dripping onto his balls.

"Open your eyes, Dean." She ground her entire body onto him and he came all over their stomachs.

She moved off of him and changed her position so her knees were up by the headboard as far from him as possible, angling herself back to his crotch. She rolled him onto his side and turned onto hers as well. She snaked her lower arm through his legs, gripping firmly on his ass to hold him in place and began to barely touch her fingertips to his softening member.

"You're gonna need to give me a little time, Nai."

"You've got three minutes." She grabbed his ass hard, confident there would be a bruise soon and she said "Look at my body." He took in her glistening form, her supple thighs and breasts, her long black hair and swollen red lips.

"Touch me with feather-light fingers." He ran a hand from her knee to her hip, barely caressing her and she touched him with equally slight stroking. His cock twitched and she smiled. She moved her knees closer to him, allowing his fingers access to more of her flesh. Blood began to flow to his groin. _I'll be damned… how's this gettin' me hard so quick?_ She scooted closer three more times and he was fully erect again.

Without warning Naomi clamped down on his hip bone and marked him with bruises and bite marks. As he groaned her name, she covered his cock with her mouth; sucking against his hardness with force then taking him in completely. Her attention shifted from his dick briefly when he resumed gliding his hands over her body "God Nai, you are amazing."

She released his dick and marked his other hip; he roared at the unexpected sensation. He pulled her hip to his mouth and responded in kind, slapping her ass again as he bit her. She went back to blowing him as if nothing happened and he ghosted his hands along her body again. As the blowjob intensified, Dean rolled to his back, pulling her on top of him and maneuvering them into a 69. Before he moved toward her center, he marked her other hip with several bites.

Dean settled his head between her thighs. Ignoring her clit, he fucked into her wet pussy with his tongue and she moaned around his dick. Before long she came on his face and he slurped and lapped as much of her as he could.

Naomi moved him to the edge of the bed. She knelt between his legs and proceeded to do her best 'porn-parody' blowjob; she sucked on the head making all manners of exaggerated slurping noises, she licked and sucked up and down along his shaft making 'mmm' sounds.

She always had one hand on his cock and one on his balls and she said things like 'you're cock's so huge' and 'oooh, yummy, I love big dicks' in a high-pitched 'airhead'-type voice. Dean laughed at the silliness; he also moaned at the effectiveness. It only took a few minutes and he was coming all over her gorgeous tits.

She stood up and pushed him back onto the bed. "Stay there, I'll clean us up."

After she cleaned them both up, she told Dean to roll on his stomach "Massage time. I'm gonna mark up your back while I relax you."

"Sure Nai, but remember I'm gonna give back everything I get."

"I'm counting on it." She straddled him and kneaded his muscles. Occasionally she sucked a hickey or bit into his flesh or dragged her nails across him, leaving raised welts in their wake. She'd also lay down over him and kiss his neck sensually, without a hint of marking him or pain. Dean loved the feel of her tits pressed into his back; she had loosened up his muscles while getting him excited and ready for more.

He rolled underneath her and said "Come down to me." She pressed against him and he kissed her passionately. His hands squeezed at her breasts and nipples and he kissed them marking each as he went. With yet another double-slap to her ass, he instructed "Lay on your stomach."

She smiled and complied as he straddled over her. He rubbed at her muscles with firm, sensual pressure. She could feel his erection press into her back when he leaned forward and marked her shoulders and back. He would also kiss her neck gently as she had done to him before biting her back hard enough to elicit a groan of desire from her. He shifted down her body and knelt between her legs. Grabbing at her waist he hoisted her ass in the air and bit it. The handprints he'd left were red and swollen, and he smiled knowing she would be feeling him on her ass for days and not just hours.

He kept one arm under her pelvis, holding her ass up as he slowly pushed two fingers into her pussy. "God, Nai; so wet and hot."

"I'm ready for more than your fingers." She ground herself back against him and handed him a condom from the nightstand. "Fuck me Dean."

He rolled the condom on then thrust his cock deep inside her. They moaned together; their heights were so compatible, neither had ever had the sensation of fitting so perfectly with another person. He reached around her and placed his hands on her breasts as he brought her up to all fours. He pinched at her nipples before gliding his hands back to her hips.

He rolled his hips and thrust at a steady pace. As he felt her orgasm building, he dug his fingers hard into her flesh and leaned over her, but licked and kissed gently at one of her bruises rather than creating a new one. The roughness of his hands and thrusts compared to his mouth's soft caressing sent her over the edge and she came repeatedly moaning "Dean Winchester" in a soft husky voice.

Hearing her say his name in such a sexed-out way nearly made Dean come; he pulled out and brought her up to her knees, pressing her back into his chest. He kissed her over her shoulder, their tongues meeting and intertwining passionately as he rubbed her clit. She snaked an arm up and placed it behind his head to deepen their kiss and he thrust his dick back inside her, never breaking their lips apart.

She pushed back against him until he was sitting on his feet; she brought her legs forward and bent her knees in front of her, like she was sitting on a chair. She swiveled her hips as he rocked forward and back. Their moans and screams of ecstasy took on a life of their own as everyone at the motel learned 'Dean' and 'Nai' were there (not for the first or even the tenth time).

Later, they were cuddled under the sheets, her face buried into his neck as her fingers lazily moved along his side. Dean drew patterns on her back and they contentedly sighed. Naomi leaned up and kissed his jaw and they began to kiss. They needed the closeness and tenderness of those wet, open mouthed kisses.

Eventually they broke apart panting and sighing. Then Dean started to laugh and she soon followed. Their laughter was almost as loud as their previous climax. He stopped laughing as abruptly as he started.

She said "What was so funny?"

"Why were you laughing?"

"I was laughing because you're laughing."

"I can't believe how rough it got today. I just… my God, Nai, your ass is so red, and the bruises and bites; you look like you were in a fight with a badger or somethin' an' I hurt like I was someone's punching bag. I realized I don't want the pain to go away. I don't want your pain t'go away either. An' I thought you must be enjoyin' the pain; you like my pain too. So we're sick fucks, so I laughed and the more I laughed, the more I thought it was sick and the more I laughed."

"Why'd you stop laughing?"

"Because I realized that I want the pain to stay because…"

"Me too."

The kissing resumed; emotional need turned sensual and then to desire. Neither would ever admit it, but for the first time, they didn't fuck. They made love to each other.

An hour later they showered in comfortable silence. She got dressed, made sure she'd collected everything and kissed him goodbye. They agreed on occasional texts letting each other know they were OK and where they were, in hopes they'd be close enough for an encore.

With nothing better to do, Dean completed the research they needed.

* * *

**Saturday, 2:00 p.m.**

******Bumfuck, LA**

Sam arrived at the bus station, walked to the motel and asked the manager for a key. "You said 112, Huh?"

"Uhm, yes. Sir."

"You Dean?"

"No, sorry."

The manager got a funny look on his face and said "You ain't Nay is you?"

"Uh, no I'm Sam, Dean's my brother. I just got into town. Just now."

"Where's they guy that checked in? Ricardo Vasquez?"

"That's our dad; he had other business out of state; He'll be back tomorrow."

"When he gets here, you all get out."

"OK, sir, we will."

As he approached the door, he felt eyes on him and Sam turned to see two college girls blushing at him. "Are you Dean?"

"No."

They exchanged a puzzled look and said "You're not Nay are you?"

"Sorry, no." He said as he slipped in the door. Dean was lying on his bed, watching TV. He was only wearing boxer shorts. "Dean? What the hell happened to you?"

"Hey Sammy. You look like shit."

"Two days on a bus will do that to you, Dean. Were you in a fight?" He asked, coming closer to his brother.

"Nope."

"Then what the fu-… Oh. God. Nevermind." Now that Sam was closer he could see the true nature of Dean's 'injuries'. "Why don't you put on a shirt and we can do some research?"

"It's done."

Sam laughed "When did you have time? Who is Nay?"

"**_Naomi_** to you. She left yesterday. How'd you know about Nai?"

"The manager. Whatever you two did, we're evicted as soon as Dad comes back. Wanna get some food?" Sam smiled "then maybe we can share some… stories. I thought just maybe I could impress you, but now..."

"You wanna talk about women? Not sappy shit but the good shit?" Dean got up and walked past Sam who burst out laughing when he saw Dean's back.

"What?"

"Your back!"

Dean shrugged "Can't look much diff'rnt than my front."

"There's no Sharpie on your front."

"What the hell?" Dean ran to the bathroom and strained to look at his back in the mirror.

"Nai was here" was written next to or over every bruise and bite mark. Across his lower back was a note:

"Dean- you can get revenge at the encore. XOXO -Nai"

Sam was still laughing as Dean put on his shirt and barked an order about leaving for food. He couldn't help but smile. He **had** written "Property of Dean Winchester" on her ass, after all.

* * *

**A/N: This had more dialogue than I expected, but I think the heat made up for it. Let me know what you think. Please leave a review.**


	7. Dove and Sam Aug 2002

**A/N: Thanks for all who've read these. Please don't be shy; I'd really appreciate a review on the chapters. All comments are welcome.**

* * *

August 2002

Dove and Sam spoke to each other once every month or so. They even managed to see each other twice over the last 14 months. Noni had a grandmother living in Stockton, CA so Dove and Sam rendezvoused half way between there and Stanford. The girls were back in California, but dove didn't tell Sam; she decided to surprise him.

Sam aced his freshman year and was looking forward to starting his sophomore classes in a week. "Dorm move-in" consisted of five days, floors 9-12 were day one; 5-8 on day two and 1-4 on day three. Days four and five were those last students coming from out of state or late admittance. To make extra money, Sam would schlep boxes. Day five had wound down; he was sweaty and exhausted. His roommate Jim announced he was going out to 'scope honeys' later and asked if Sam wanted to go along. He said his plans were a shower, food and rest. He retreated to the bathroom.

Dove reached Sam's dorm and asked around. Everyone knew him and she was easily directed to his room. She knocked and was greeted by a short preppy guy with a slight build; cute and wearing too much cologne. He saw her and smiled half-heartedly "Something tells me you're here for Sam?" He didn't move to let her in their room.

"Yes-"

"You're here late. If you were a guy I'd say he's done for the day, but" he looked her over slowly "-but if you've got the cash, he might have the strength to knock one out, **if** you're on the bottom."

"So, is Sam-"

"I'm Jim." He leaned against the doorway and ogled her more. "Say Red, get a drink with me? Maybe I'll be nice and take care of your needs so you won't need the man-for-hire?"

She blushed as he added "That guy has everyone lining up for his services. I wish I had his stamina."

"I'm really just here to see Sam."

"OK, well, he'll be back quick enough."

He walked past her leaving her standing in the hall with their door hanging wide open. She went inside and closed the door. She turned on a radio and wondered where Sam was and how long he'd be.

Sam's dirty clothes were strewn on the floor by his bed. She picked up one of his shirts and smelled it… She closed her eyes and remembered him holding her; how she could feel his heart beating and she would always feel safe next to him. She sat down and waited.

Right then, Sam came in wearing only his boxer briefs; a towel slung around his neck. Dove gasped at his entrance. "Dove!" He went to hug her then stopped. "Uhm, I guess you caught me undressed."

"I'd say I'm sorry about that, but, I'd totally be lying." She grinned and watched him close the door.

Sam stood right in front of her. She had goose-bumps everywhere. He put his hand on her face. She gasped in anticipation, thinking he was going to kiss her; she closed her eyes. Then he leaned down and reached past her. She opened her eyes to see his clean laundry was directly behind her. He held up his pants. "You're going to watch while I put on a reverse-strip-tease?" He asked coyly.

She reached out to his leg and touched his thigh right below his underwear. She slipped the tip of her thumb under the leg-band. Sliding it back and forth, she said, "Why're you in such a hurry to get dressed?"

He was clearly excited by that comment and said "Dove, baby, it's not fair that I'm in my underwear and you're fully dressed." He reached out to her hand and pulled her up onto her feet. She was wearing a simple sheath dress and one of those sleeve-only-jacket-things that was knitted like a sweater. He put his hands on her face and kissed her slowly. _Aaah, Dove: she always tastes like peaches and sage_

As their tongues danced together seductively, he moved his hands down her shoulders so they were inside her jacket. He tried to gently slip it off her, but it hung up on her elbows. _nice going, Sam. she's now imprisoned in her sweater_ He could feel her smiling at his clumsiness as he continued to kiss her gently. He worked on getting one arm out at a time; after several tries she was finally free. He kissed her neck as he slid his hands down her back. _no zipper? that's easy _ He put his hands on her waist and began to gather up the skirt to pull the dress over her head. Then, the dress was stuck. The skirt was gathered at her waist, but he couldn't get it up any more. He kept kissing her neck and tried to pass it off as he let the skirt go and went back to feeling around her back again. _how did I miss a zipper?_ She started to giggle and then he did too…

"So much for smooth and seductive, Sam!" she laughed.

"I know. I know. The moment's over. I was cock-blocked by your dress! I'm so embarrassed." He said as he kissed her neck and collarbone.

Dove was tingling from his kisses; she whispered "Side zipper, Sam."

"Too late now, the mood is ruined. My machismo has been shamed." She made a pouty face and he said, "Can I just hold you for a few minutes, then take you for food or something so we can catch up?"

"Really? Don't you want to try that again?"

"Dove, baby, I'm so happy to see you, just having you here is awesome. I was just gonna eat and head to bed."

"We-ell, I wasn't expecting to see you in your underwear, at least not first thing. I'd love to catch up over some 'food or something'." She smirked and sat down. "Now, about that reverse-strip-tease… Go slow."

She cuddled up to his chest and he kissed the top of her head. He breathed in her scent and she put her hand over his heart; tapping her index finger lightly to his heartbeat. It was perfect, for about ten minutes. Then his stomach started to growl and they decided to head out.

At dinner she asked about his 'man-for-hire' status and he laughed when she said Jim had made it seem that his services were something very different than carrying boxes. "He does that on purpose. There are a few people who actually think…" Sam blushed.

Sam and Dove laughed, ate and talked about everything. She told him how she and Noni were hunting by themselves frequently without Red. He told her about his course-load for the semester; which classes he was looking forward to and which ones he was dreading. She showed him pictures of her and Noni over the body of a werewolf they'd just taken out and he showed her one of him and Jim at a Weezer concert. They were always open about other men/women in their lives and never jealous. He talked about crushes and dating; she told him about connections she'd made when they stayed long enough in one place. She even admitted to having a one-night-stand – a guy she and Noni picked up together. "One of these days, maybe you can bring Noni when you visit **me**." Sam loved how open they were about everything and she loved that he was never judgmental.

Dinner was over; Dove held Sam's hand as they walked to her car. She put a hand on his cheek and kissed him. He leaned down and deepened the kiss. She finally broke away. "Mmm. Kissing you is always amazing." She said, smiling. "Am I taking you to your dorm or my motel?"

"I'd like to go with you but after all the boxes, I don't have energy for much beyond more kissing." Sam kissed her forehead. "Can I hold you all night? My batteries will be recharged in the morning."

_like I'd say no to being held all night by a gorgeous man who promised me wake-up sex_ "Let's go."

Back at her motel Sam stripped down to his underwear and she emerged from the bathroom in a slinky lacy teddy. "What happed to the shorts and tank top PJ's?"

"You don't like this?" She sighed "It's too much right? I'm still trying to figure out the whole seduction thing. I don't want to look as inexperienced as I am…"

He pulled her down onto his lap. "Baby, if it wasn't _me_, like you were entertaining someone for the first time then that would be perfect, it's not slutty and you look totally hot… but Dove, I already know you're totally hot and I know you're more comfortable in the cotton PJs... or just your underwear." He smiled and pulled her teddy off, leaving her in her panties. He ran his hands over her body and kissed her neck and chest. They fell asleep making out.

Dove woke to Sam's large hands ghosting over her arms, shoulders, back, ass and thighs. He was sitting cross-legged next to her; when she stirred and turned her face to him, he brushed her crimson hair back and smiled. "Sam, this would be the perfect way to wake up - if it weren't 5:30."

"I couldn't wait; my batteries are recharged now." His hands applied more pressure and she mewed in appreciation. "I should be doing that for you – you have to be sore after five days of lugging boxes."

"I couldn't be more relaxed. But I noticed you have a few knots" he kneaded her thigh "and a new knife wound too. Later I'll replace these butterfly sutures for you." He smiled and she snuggled into her pillow before propping herself on her elbows. "You're too good to me" she feigned "You know I'm just using you for massages and medical care." She rolled out of bed and went into the bathroom.

His voice followed her. "Not true. I have other skills I willingly let you exploit as well."

He laid back down when she returned, pulling her on top of him. She started to say something but he silenced her. "No more talking"; his tongue diving between her lips enforced his command. The first kisses were sweet and gentle but the passion soon built between them. Dove pulled her lips from his and kissed down his jaw. Her mouth placed hot, wet kisses along his throat and across his collar bone. He moaned in approval while his hands ran along her body, already hungrily pulling at her panties. When she released an 'Ummm" deep in her throat, Sam rolled them over and began kissing down her body. He sucked and licked at her nipples; he ran his tongue over her stomach and along the crease of her hips. His hands were gentle but insistent as he removed her panties then laid her back, pulling her over him and positioning his face between her thighs. He brought her hot center down to him and slowly ran his tongue over her already slick folds. She gasped "Sam" and he smiled into her. He ran his hands up and down her body and she leaned forward, toward the erection she could see twitching and pressing against his underwear. _69… another first for me and it's with Sam… perfect_

Dove leaned over Sam, running her hands over his chest and down his stomach as she continued to gasp and moan his name. Her hands were shaky as she tugged at the waistband of his underwear. She pushed them over his throbbing cock and down onto his thighs. Her hands wrapped around his dick and he groaned his pleasure as he fucked his tongue into her pussy. Sam increased the speed and intensity of his actions. She took his dick into her mouth. They continued to work each other into a frenzy with their appreciative moans. She opened her jaw the way Noni showed her and she took his cock in completely. "Oh, God Dove" he yelled as he felt his head get swallowed down her throat. _fuckgoodgodfuckDovefuckgoodwowfuck_

Sam clamped his lips over her clit and fucked two fingers into her hot pussy. She came at the sensation, released him half way and returned her hand to his shaft. He lapped up her cum and continued to suck and tongue at her to help her ride out her orgasm.

Dove moved so she was lying next to Sam on the bed. She pulled her swollen lips off his dick and said "I want you to talk to me. I love it when you're vocal."

"I want you fucking me with your sexy mouth and swallowing my cock down your throat again. That was fucking amazing."

She sucked against his head and her tongue writhed against his cock. She slurped and sucked as he continued his string of obscenities. "Dove, baby you are so good at sucking cock. Suck it, baby, fuck yes. Like that. Swallow it, push my hard cock down your throat."

His vocalizations were making her pussy sopping wet and she moaned and panted around his dick.

"I know you want me to fuck my tongue into you. I know you want my huge cock pounding your hot wet pussy." He reached out and squeezed her breast in his hand "Your tits are perfect. Your cunt is gorgeous and delicious. I want more. I want to eat your pussy."

Sam reached for her leg but she clamped her knees together and swallowed him all the way into her throat again. _fucksuckgodfuckfuckfuckwethotDove_

She swallowed against him and pulled at his balls. She could hold her breath for just over a minute and she used every second to drive him wild. "Fuck, Dove, fucking god damn amazing. She sucked his head and pumped her mouth up and down on his shaft fast as his balls tightened in her hand and he announced he was "Gonna fucking come in your hot wet mouth. God, Dove." She swallowed him down her throat and he came with convulsions that encompassed his entire body. She slowly released him, allowing her heated mouth to soothe him as he came down from his high.

"Talk to me, now, baby." He rolled her onto her back, pulled her knees up to his broad shoulders and she was practically hanging from his torso. He pressed his face into her pussy. She kicked her legs and whimpered. Sam gripped her knees against his head "Talk. Now." He began licking her entire pussy slowly and steadily.

"My pussy is dripping for you. Bury your face in my hot cunt. Fuck me with your amazing tongue." Sam's tongue fucked her and she bucked her hips into him. She was so into it that he had a hard time holding her still; he started to worry he might be bruising her.

"C'mon Sam, get a fucking grip. My pussy is owning your mouth. I thought **you** were gonna fuck **me** with your tongue." _I guess she's not hurting _"Show me you can handle me, Sam. Make me hold still while your lips teach me a fucking lesson." _as you wish_

As her orgasm built she screamed his name and demanded more. "Suck my clit Sam. Look at me. Look at me while you suck it." He opened his eyes as he began running his tongue in little circles against her swelled bud. "Suck it hard and bite at it. Fuck me with your long perfect fingers."

Apparently just getting him to follow her instructions was enough to send her over the edge, because as soon as Sam pushed his fingers into her she writhed and fluttered around him. He moved his fingers faster, curving them and scissoring them against her walls. He sucked hard against her clit and she came again before falling nearly limp into his arms. He continued his work, lightening the intensity with every repetition. He gently slid her legs off him and sat her carefully against the mattress.

He moved next to her and kissed her, letting his tongue dive into her mouth, combining the flavors of their cum and making them both sigh at the taste that was uniquely them. Sam kissed her neck and gripped her breasts. "Your tits are amazing. You are amazing. I love that deep throating. No one has ever been able to take me in like that before."

Dove smiled "Noni showed me when we picked up that guy in Reno. But that was an intro level class. I learned a lot more today. You… your size… You're an advanced course; you have a 400-level cock."

He laughed and kissed her again, making sure she could feel his hardening dick pressed into her hip. "Ready again, big guy?"

"I am…" Sam sat up on the edge of the bed. He rolled a condom onto his fully formed erection; Sam brought Dove into his lap and pulled her legs around his waist. "No pressure; I can wait until whenever you're ready." They kissed sensually, rhythmically letting their tongues press forward slowly through wide-open mouths. The sounds of their kissing were the only noises in the room. She buried a hand in his hair and snaked the other around his back. He wrapped an arm around her svelte waist and put a hand at the back of her head, massaging her scalp as they continued their passionate kissing.

_those sounds, this kissing, this position it's all so extremely sexy_

Feeling her hard nipples drag on his chest spurned the desire in both of them. When Dove began to whimper and grind her hips against him, Sam moaned and lifted her onto him. They moved slowly, gripping each other tight, pressing their bodies together, panting and sighing into each other's mouth. Their kissing turned from a fiery ember to a blaze as their movements became harder and faster.

Dove pushed Sam back until his palms were flat on the mattress behind him; his arms supported their weight as she writhed against him. He thrust his hips up at her as her grinding matched his rhythm perfectly. She began to come and Sam sat upright, placing his hands on her hips to steady her as she leaned backwards, the angle providing the ideal friction against her clit. He leaned in and took a nipple in his mouth, sucking at it and grating his teeth over the hard tip.

She rode him through her high. Just as she slowed her pace, Sam flipped them over, pressing her into the mattress and using his legs intensify each push into her. He sped up and swiveled his hips making his thrusts send waves of pleasure through them both. She cried out his name as she came again and he soon followed.

They cozied back into bed and slept for a few more hours before Sam woke her up again. "Dove baby, It's nine. How about some wake up sex?"

"We did that hours ago…"

"Technically that was dawn sex because we didn't get up afterward… but if you don't want to, then I'll just get in the shower…"

"Let's just have shower sex instead…"

By eleven-thirty they checked out (half an hour late). They had lunch together and she dropped him off by one. Dove kissed him goodbye and called after him "Have a great year, Sam!" He smiled as he turned toward his dorm.

_yep, sophomore year is going to be great_

* * *

**A/N: Hope you liked it. This is just one more humble and transparent request for a review.**


	8. October 2002 Dean and Noni

A/N: Here's another one. Hope you like it. Please tell me if you do or if you not.

* * *

Dean and Noni Oct 2002

Tuesday 10:00 pm

Whereinhell, TN: Dean was waiting for it to get dark enough to dig a grave for a routine salt and burn. John had a line on Yellow Eyes and he was in West Virginia; Dean had been doing a lot of smaller jobs on his own and he loved it. He liked becoming his own man, hunting his way; plus, without his dad around, he could fully appreciate the hospitality of the local women.

Tonight, he had about an hour to kill. He was sitting in his car a half-mile from the cemetery. 'Black Velvet' came on the radio and he started to think about Naomi.

They'd managed a few encores; a random night or afternoon here and there; they even had a full 24 hours together back in July, but he hadn't seen her in since. They called about every week or so for the last year, ever since their first 'encore'. They'd talk about cases; utilizing each other's knowledge and she'd even helped him on a translation from a grimoire when he ran into a German witch. They also talked about their dads, injuries, and life in general. They'd share their recent sexploits or have phone sex. Somewhere along the line he'd learned that she was bisexual, and she'd share juicy details from her "hot girl on girl fun times" (as he called them). They invented a game: 'Who should I bang?'. It happened when she called him as he was trying to decide on which girl he should take home.

"Whatcha doin?"

"Facin' a huge dilemma. Wish you could help me decide which of these two girls are gonna get the honor of bangin' of me."

"Why choose? Ask them both to join the fun."

"Nah, that's a big risk. If they're not into that, then I lose 'em both."

"You're being a coward, not taking the risk."

"Hey, there's no third option here, unless you're gonna talk my rocks off later."

"No can do, stud, already got action lined up… Sometime I'll show you how to know if you can bag two at once… But, describe them, I'll tell you which one to pick tonight."

After a lewdly detailed description of the ladies Naomi asked "Do you want just a quick fuck, or do you have time for a little kink?"

"I've got some time."

"Take the gorgeous, more modestly dressed one over the smoking-hot one in the miniskirt and fuck-me pumps. She'll be adventurous. Suck her toes. Have her tie you up with something that's soft and easy to get out of, like a necktie." She paused "If I'm right and she's game for that, then you'll buy me a bottle of Jack."

"What if you're wrong and she's not 'game for that'?"

"Then I'm wrong. No BFD. You'll still get fucked, just not tied up…"

"Fair point. Next time you have a similar dilemma, I'll help you decide; same prize."

Phone upgrades that included cameras made the game much easier. They could just send pics and text about who to choose and the possible added kink.

As darkness fell, Dean smiled thinking how it was nice to have a hunting contemporary… and a friend. A friend who fucked him like a slut or an animal or an angel. A friend who knows saying his first and last name, his **real **name, when she came was the hottest sound he ever heard.

He hoped she was close. He needed her to be close. He texted her.

D: waiting to S&B in TN where r u?

N: night off near StL; head to OH 2moro – evlsprit

_Oh fuck yes, I'm gonna have to get a little lost before I meet dad tomorrow_

D: town?

N: RedHouse

D: 2moro, your motel, noon

* * *

Wednesday noon

Dean knocked on the door and it jarred open. He pulled his gun and slowly entered the motel room. Naomi's bag was there but she wasn't. He checked the bathroom: empty. He used the head and finished washing his hands when he heard someone enter the room and rifle through something. He burst out from the bathroom, knocking the door off the hinges, spinning toward the table, gun trained on the person sitting there.

A beautiful redheaded woman calmly looked back at him without so much as a startled expression. Even with his gun pointed right at her forehead she just smiled. "I heard you entered hot and had amazing moves. I thought she was talking about your cock."

"Where's Naomii? Who are you?"

"Ice machine's broken. I went to complain; she went to buy some. I see you let yourself in."

"Door was open. Who. Are. You?"

"Dean, meet D." Naomi appeared in the doorway and smirked "If you wanna shoot her in the face… use your cock and not that." she pointed to his gun, still trained on D's head. "And, not today."

He set his gun on the table. "Sorry. Hi."

Naomi pushed past him to the bathroom, sighing at the door and making a comment about him paying them back for their deposit on the room.

"So, is it Dee, like D-E-E, or is it just D, short for something like Dianna."

"Short for something _like_ Dianna."

"D is heading off to interview more witnesses." Naomi walked over and kissed her, open-mouthed and slow.

Dean smiled "Can you do that again, add tongue and give me time to snap a few pics? And why rush out, D? I just got here." His eyebrows danced and he turned on his lady-killer smile.

"There's a job to do; one of us needs to do it. I'm sure we'll _come together_ soon." She winked and smiled as she pulled the door shut behind her.

Dean stared at the closed door a moment before turning a fake-pouty face to Naomi; his lower lip pushed out and quivering in time with his fake sniffles.

_such a cheeky brat_ "This morning you said you'd drop in for an hour. **_We_**-" she motioned her finger from herself to the door when D had been "are worthy of attention for a whole night or not at all."

"Something to keep in mind." He smirked and removed his jacket and flannel fluidly, like they were one piece.

Naomi grabbed his face in her hands and pressed her lips to his, he opened up and she slipped her tongue inside his mouth. _God, he tastes like heaven, almost… righteous_ _I lov- no I don't_

They made out hot and heavy for ten minutes. _this's so fuckin' hot I'd'a driven here just for this I lov- no I don't _

Their tongues were playing and flicking at each other, nipping and sucking against each other's lips; their lungs gasping for precious air rather than breaking apart to properly breathe. She pulled off her shirt during one such gasp. His hands sought out her breasts and massaged them through her lacy bra. When he felt her nipples harden to points, he pulled the straps off her arms, flipping the fragile garment down her stomach and not bothering to unfasten the clasps.

He growled low as his mouth sought one tight bud while he rolled the other in his fingers. Dean sucked and nipped sensually while she mewed praises of his touch and fisted her fingers in his hair. His hot mouth enveloped as much of her breast as possible before pulling off slowly and making its way to her other nipple and continuing its ministrations. When he began marching his lips back toward her mouth, she pulled his shirt off and pressed her lips to his neck, collarbone and shoulder. _no shirt today, Dean_ _I'm gonna feel and taste your hot body _She lapped at his salty skin as she ran her hands lightly along his muscular chest and pinched his nipples playfully. When their lips finally met again their bodies were nearly vibrating with desire.

Naomi grabbed at Dean's belt. He moaned into her mouth, pulled her close and spun them around; frantically pushing her to sit on the rickety table. He moaned again in desperate relief as she pulled open his button fly. She slipped her hand into his front pocket and procured the condom (she knew it'd be there) before forcing his pants and underwear down his hips and using her foot to shove them to the floor. She wrapped a hand around his cock and stroked him firmly causing his breath to hitch at the sensation.

He pushed her short skirt up to her waist, never breaking their passionate kisses. He ran his hand along the inside of her thigh expecting to find her panties, but instead was met with only her wetness trailing down her soft skin. At the realization she was going commando, he pulled back and looked at her with a smirk and an eyebrow tilt. "You been like that all mornin'? While you were interviewin' people?" _naughty girl, I lov- no I don't_

She smiled and winked. "I _tried_ to put panties on, really, but they kept falling down in anticipation of your arrival." He crashed his mouth onto hers again; lust-filled growls escaped her throat as he slid two fingers into her wetness and pressed his thumb to her clit. She pulled her knee up to his hip and his free hand caught it, holding it tight to him. Her body quivered and her jerks on his cock became erratic as she came forcefully onto his hand. "Nai, your handjob lost its rhythm there. You OK?" he teased as she tried and failed to speak.

As her spasms decreased and she regained regular breathing, she pushed him off her just enough to get the condom on him. He didn't let her thigh go or stop fingering her until she pulled his hand away and brought up her other knee, which he caught easily. She wrapped her arms around his shoulders and yanked him toward her "I want you inside me. Now." _there'll never be anyone else like him I lov- no I don't_

"As you wish." He thrust forward; they locked eyes, green and blue disappeared as their pupils blew wide. He pulled out and rocketed forward again, they used their mouths to capture their gasps, moans and screams as they found a rhythm.

"Oh, Fuck, Nai" his voice broke when she wrapped her legs all the way around him and hooked her feet to shorten his stroke. His hands now free, he cupped one behind her head and fondled her breast with the other. He kissed back to her pulse point as she shattered around him; her voice breathy as she panted "Dean Winchester" over and over until it became "d'win-ster". _she says my name like music, fuckin' hot music I lov– no I don't_

Naomi didn't let herself plateau; she quickly snaked a hand down her stomach and began massaging her clit as Dean fucked her over the edge again. He came with her; a frenzied final thrust that caused the table under them to collapse. The crash was barely audible over their euphoric chanting of 'fuck', 'God', 'Nai', 'yes', and 'Dean'. Dean stayed on his feet and Naomi was squeezing her legs so tight to him he was able to keep from dropping her. But then their ecstasy-laden prayers were quickly replaced by raucous laughter and Dean lost his balance, tipping forward and finishing off any last hope the table had for repair.

The laughter continued with Naomi including some winces of pain from being smashed to the ground and him landing on top of her.

Once he was certain she was not too-badly hurt he kissed her forehead and then her lips gently. He looked into her eyes and brushed her hair back from her face. His expression grew earnest and his eyes smiled at her sweetly "Nai, I have to tell you… You should know that I… I…" _what the fuck do you think you're gonna say now, asshole?_

Her face started to show worry about what was coming next. _no, I don't need to know anything, Dean I don't want to know…_ "Nai, I'll pay for the bathroom door, but not this piece of shit table." They both burst into laughter again.

_I don't love you. I don't…_


	9. October 2002 Dean and Dove

**A/N this picks up on the same day as the last chapter. Please review this if you're enjoying it or even it you're not. Any feedback is welcome.**

* * *

**Wednesday 3:30 pm**

Dean left Naomi a few hours ago; a smile was still plastered on his lips. He was just crossing from Ohio into West Virginia when he got the call he knew was coming.

"Hel-"

"Where th'hell're you? You should've been here hours ago."

"Got held up; couldn't be avoided."

"Go back to RedHouse."

"Why? I mean, where's RedHouse?"

"Son, we **will **discuss you driving 200 miles out of the way for a nooner, just not now. Bobby called. One of those girl's grandmother had a massive stroke and she's already making plans to fly to Cali; You'll help the other girl with their hunt."

"Dad-"

"I don't know which girl. I don't care. You can't have a girlfriend, Dean. You can't put getting laid in front of doing the job."

"She's not my… She's a hunter and she's an awesome lay, so when I heard she was close…"

"We'll discuss your insubordination later. Kill the evil spirit and bolt out. I'm heading to Pennsylvania."

"Yes, sir."

* * *

"Dean?"

"Nai, I'm heading back, be there in two hours."

"I'm at the airport. My Grandmother-"

"I know. Well, I knew one of you was leaving. Guess that means I'm coming back to help D."

"How'd you know? What about your dad?"

"I guess you know Bobby Singer?" Naomi's silence confirmed she did. "Bobby called Dad. I'm going to RedHouse on Dad's orders."

"I'm glad you're heading back. D needs you."

"So, what? She's not a good hunter?"

"No, she's badass, but she's upset. You know she's not really my cousin, but Grandma Kate is as much hers as mine." Naomi sighed "Dean, D's not like me, not outgoing. But, especially now that she's upset, she needs a good fucking; she needs you."

"Are you pimping me out like I'm some kind of stud horse?" Dean decided he was both a bit offended and very, very proud of himself.

"You know you're a god in bed and she needs that. Look, we'll be boarding soon so I don't have a lot of time. Just know that she doesn't have a lot of experience; she waited until she was twenty to lose her virginity. It was the kind of sappy shit you see in a chick-flick, totally perfect. Since then… only four, maybe 5 guys. Besides that threesome we did together, they all sucked. She didn't get off and they didn't care. She needs you, or she's gonna go another twenty years without getting laid."

"So you're really OK if we… If I…"

"Why wouldn't I be?"

"She's your best friend, not some random skank."

"Exactly. She's my best friend, who needs great sex. Give it to her. Talk to her, get to know her a little, then curl her toes six ways from Sunday. We're boarding now. Gotta go. Love y- love that you're helping out."

* * *

"Sam?"

"Dove, what's wrong?"

"Grandma Kate had a stroke. Noni's flying out now, I'm in Ohio. Sam, I was thinking… nevermind."

"Do you need me to pick up Noni at the airport or something?"

"Uhm, no. That is so far from what I need."

"Whatever you need, whatever I can do-"

"I need a good lay."

"You know I'd totally do that if I could."

"Uhmm, I know. But see it's just that… Dean is coming to help me finish the hunt."

"Dean, my brother, Dean? How does he even know you guys?"

"Yes, Dean, your brother… Bobby called him, I guess… This is awkward. What I wanted to know is-"

"I don't think Dean would have sex with you. He knows what you mean to me. After he slept with my prom date-"

"He doesn't know about us."

"He's not an idiot. Dove's not a common name…"

"He knows me as D; knows it's short for something, just not what."

"Then don't tell him. You can have sex with him."

"Sam-"

"Look, about Dean… He always said 'put yourself last, Sammy, make sure she gets off and it'll be good for you'. Dove, baby, I know the other guys didn't do that."

"Sam-"

"They don't know what they missed. Because, seeing you come, it's like seeing heaven. Dean should see that."

"Sam! Shut. Up... I didn't call to get your _permission_ to have sex with Dean, well not really... I called because I want to make sure that we, you and me… I want to make sure that when I see **you **again, if you're single, I still want us to-"

"Dove, baby, Dean **will** put you first, I know he will. I want that for you. The next time **I **see you, I promise I'll make you forget all about him. Or at least you'll lie and say I did. Deal?"

"Deal."

* * *

**Sunday 1:15 am**

Dean and D identified the evil spirit as a victim of a serial rapist/killer who was recently released due to a technicality. They have to stick around for another day or so to be sure there was only the one spirit since all the victims had good reason to be pissed.

Dean knew if he was going to get D into bed that tonight would be the time. They were both beat up a little, covered in grave dirt and generally put off that they had to kill spirits that had such a sad ending to their lives.

They were sharing a motel room. In down time and over meals Dean managed to get D to talk about men and sex. She said it was easy to talk to him since she knew how open he and Naomi were about it.

D said she was going to call and check on Grandma Kate; Dean could shower first. He went into the bathroom, washed his face and neck, and waited as she called Naomi.

After she hung up, upset that there had been no change in Grandma Kate's condition, D shrugged out of her jacket and over-shirt, leaving only her tank top. She sat on the floor to take off her boots. She didn't get up, she just crossed her arms over her knees and started to cry silent tears.

Dean came out of the bathroom, still wearing his jeans, but no shirt or shoes. He bent down, silently wiping her face with a cold, wet cloth. After several minutes her tears stopped and he placed a chaste kiss on her lips.

_this is it, no turning back_

She let him stand her up but then stopped, thinking he was leading her to the bathroom. _oh, I thought this was headed to the bed_

"You go ahead and shower first." She sighed and tried to pull away.

Dean said nothing in reply. _if I hug her she might start crying again_ He stepped directly into her personal space and looked down at her. His six-foot frame towered over her 5'6" form. He used the cloth to wipe a dirt-free stripe from below her ear to her cleavage. He dropped the rag to the floor and firmly planted his lips just above her tank top. His tongue traced small circles and flicked over her skin. She sighed and closed her eyes as she reached a hand up and spread her fingers through his dirty hair, whispering "Dean."

He wrapped one arm around her waist, yanking her hips firmly against his so she could feel his dick hardening through his jeans. Her other hand began to trace along his bare back as his lips slowly climbed up her neck and suckled the skin below her ear. He cupped the back of her head and pulled her tight against his chest.

He licked the shell of her ear. "**We** will shower _after_; no talking now." He growled before capturing her lips and setting his tongue loose in her mouth when she moaned. _she tastes like_... _what is that flavor? it's… sweet and herbal_

She fisted his hair and pulled; he groaned at the pleasure-pain and hoisted her up into his arms. She instinctively wrapped her legs tightly around his waist and clung to his shoulders as their kissing became desperate and laced with primal need.

Their frenzied kissing stoked a fire neither of them expected. He crashed them into the mattress, his body nearly crushing hers as she clutched at his shoulders and nipped his lips. Breaking away for air, he fisted his hands in her tank top and ripped it from her body. She moaned and her pupils blew out, excited by his wanton display of desire. The front closure on her bra was the only thing that saved it from a similar fate. He dragged the flimsy material from her breasts as he gripped one tight and suctioned his swollen lips onto the other. She reached for his hair again and he shook his head and growled fiercely at her hands. Sitting up, he collected her wrists and used her tattered tank top to tie her hands to the headboard.

He crashed his lips to hers again and their tongues fought for dominance while their grunts and groans died in the other's mouth. He moved back to kissing, sucking and nipping down her neck again. He pinched her nipples, making the buds ache from pleasure before lapping his tongue across them and nibbling them some more. He reached down with one hand and unfastened her jeans before retreating from her body and getting out of the bed. She whimpered at the loss of his heat before gasping when he gripped her hips and yanked her pants off with such force they turned inside out. She was left in only her lacy thong and Dean smiled down at her; taking in her now nearly-naked, bound body. He walked up to the head of the bed, and hovered so she could see him. He kept his eyes hungrily scanning her curves as he unbuckled his belt and slowly lowered his pants, taking his underwear with them. His cock twitched and jumped in anticipation, the tip already slick with pre-come. He pumped his dick in his fist several times, closing his eyes and letting his head fall back. D panted as she watched him touch himself; his naked body was gorgeous and he was so comfortable in his own skin, it drove her wild with desire. She eyed his cock hungrily and licked her lips.

Neither of them spoke a word. He walked to the end of the bed and took her ankles in his hands, spreading her legs apart as he nipped along them and crawled on all fours to toward her aching center.

D didn't speak but her pleading moans and bucking hips said enough; she wanted more. Dean planned to tease her for a long while before pressing his face into her core and eating her out, even though he already felt like a man who'd been starving for a week.

He kissed her hips and thighs; grabbed a pillow and stuffed it under her pelvis to lift her center toward his face. She tensed up, expecting more but he just continued leisurely kissing her hip. The scent of her arousal wafted to him and he growled contentedly as he breathed it in and nosed and nuzzled her hip, rubbing his stubble on her soft skin. He slid his thumbs along the edges of her thong and hooked them around the waistband before pulling them painfully slowly away from her body. She was so wet that the lace created sticky strings of moisture as it was pulled back. The sight of her dripping pussy made him impatient and he couldn't maintain his languid pace. He ripped her thong apart and put it to his lips, sucking it before smiling lasciviously down at her and tossing it aside.

His face dropped from view and she felt his mouth envelope her cunt.

D tried to look at him but couldn't see because of her restraints. She finally spoke, but it was only to shout "Oh God", "Fuck", "Yes" and "Dean!" over and over in random order while he sucked and nipped on her clit, fucked her with his fingers and tongue, and licked at her asshole. She came all over his face but his pleasure-onslaught to her pussy didn't slow down; he brought her two more orgasms in quick succession before letting her come down.

A few minutes later D was coherent enough to open her eyes again; Dean was lying next to her. He was on his side, propped up on an elbow, kissing the underside of her arm and lazily running his fingers over her breasts.

"You are beautiful. I want to know your name."

"I won't just tell you. You can guess and I promise to let you know if you get it right." She shuddered from another aftershock "But right now, I want to know why you're not thrusting your magnificent cock balls deep into my hot, wet cunt."

"I..I.."

"Look, Dean your hard, swollen dick is slick and ready to fuck me, the condoms are on the nightstand, let's go. My dripping pussy wants fucked like a jackhammer."

"fuuuck." Dean almost whispered the word.

"Yes, I want to fuck. Or, untie me and I'll suck your cock like my name's Hoover. And I'll lick your balls and I'll fuck your asshole with my fingers and you can fuck my mouth until you come all over my face. Whatever you want… But I need more action. Now."

Dean made a sound that was somewhere between a gurgle and a whimper. He just looked at her with his mouth agape his eyes glassed over like he was in a trance. _ohmyfuckinggod I don't know what I want how can I choose?_

"Dean… Dean… Focus on my eyes." When she was sure that there was a spark of light behind his gaze she smiled politely. "Can you at least nod or shake your head."

He nodded.

"OK, good. Now was the dirty talk too much for you?"

He shook his head no.

"Good. So decide. Untie me so I can wrap my hot lips around your huge cock, suck your length down my throat and squeeze your balls. I promise you'll come like a rocket. Or, put on a condom on your massive dick and pound me hard until my tight cunt milks every last drop of cum from you; fuck me and make my hot cum melt over your balls. Fuck me until I lose consciousness and then fuck me back into reality."

_goddammit Dean, decide; say __**something**_ His eyes showed a spark; his mouth twisted into a devilish smirk and he ran his hands over her body. "You really know how to tell a man what to do. Why didn't you give orders like that when I was eating your hot cunt and fucking your wet pussy with my fingers?"

"You said 'no talking' and I followed directions." She smiled "But now… I am fucking tied to a motherfucking bed with my cunt dripping wet and a goddamned gorgeous man flaunting his enormous cock in my face, not letting me touch it and not pumping it into my hot pussy… so now I'm fucking getting insistent."

"Insistent? Huh? Your demand that I pound my hard dick into you an' make your pussy melt over my balls is totally hot… But I want your swollen lips to beg me to shove my fat cock into your sopping cunt."

"I don't beg."

Dean put on a condom, kneeled between her spread thighs and looked at her. "Beg me for what you want."

"Fuck me with that massive cock. My dripping cunt wants to feel you pounding it hard and fast until I come all over you."

"That's insistin', not beggin'. Beg for my cock t'fill your tight little cunt and stretch you out. Now… You know how t'get it. Whadda ya want?"

"Take that massive dick in your hand, pump it in your fist a few times then throw my legs over your shoulders and stuff it into my hot wet pussy so hard that I see stars… Please."

"Please? That's polite but it's not begging." Dean pulled her ankles up to his shoulders then raked the tip of his dick across her pussy lips and dipped it against her slick hole. It took everything he had to hold back. She gasped and shuddered. "Beg. Me."

"I would greatly appreciate it if you would do me the privilege of jamming your rock-hard cock into my tight cunt and fucking me mercilessly. Please, oh, kind sir."

"Funny; gold star for originality. Now. Beg." Dean continued to rub the tip of his cock against her hole, then swirl it up to her swollen clit and back down again. _I'm gonna break soon; I shouldn't'a got her off so good _He leaned forward, letting his dickhead add even more pressure to her pussy as he squeezed her breasts and pinched her nipples. "Beg."

D would not break. _you've already given me amazing orgasms, there boy; I can hold out longer than you_ She swiveled her hips against him and he groaned. She pulled a fake Southern-Belle accent "Ah do deee-clare that ah'd like it very much for your rahm-rod peh-nuss to pound into mah dahmp vah-gi-nah until such time as we come screamin' out in ex-tah-see to the good lahd ah-bove."

"That's it." Dean growled "You will **_not_** regret this." With that he gripped her hips, yanking them back toward him while he thrust into her, leaving her ankles at his shoulders. Her hooded eyes flew open and the caramel color was instantly replaced by dark chocolate brown. She gasped and he grunted with every pump as he began fucking her. Her tits were bouncing wildly and he reached down and pinched her nipples, eliciting a chorus of 'yes' from her and causing her pussy to strangle his dick as he slid in and out. "Shit, fuck D – so tight" he groaned. He leaned forward and began kissing her, all the while her feet were slapping against his face and she was panting as she kissed him back.

Her body tensed and her pussy walls felt like they were going to grip is cock completely off. He told her as much as she came and he followed right behind.

Dean collapsed on top of her and they rode out the aftershocks together. When he remembered she was still tied to the bed he quickly made efforts to free her, especially once he saw the material had cut into her wrists. The knots were bloody and weren't coming untied quick enough so he grabbed his butterfly knife to cut her free.

"Fucking shit, D – How come you didn't ask me to take this off?"

"I honestly didn't feel it." As she looked at her wrists, she said "It's almost three. C'mon you said we'd shower after; I wanna sleep in tomorrow, or today, whatever."

After their shower, Dean watched her climb into the middle of her bed and then looked at the massive wet spot on his. Dirt and blood were ground into the sheets. "You can sleep here." She had her back to him and she scooted away from the middle.

He got under the covers, stared at the ceiling, folded his arms behind his head and sighed. He thought of Naomi and how she likes to nuzzle into his neck. _I'd kinda like to hold D, ugh, I'm gonna sound like a pussy, but_ "D, d'ya wanna cuddle?"

"Be the big spoon. No one's ever spooned me before." She thought of Sam and how she always slept curled up against him and across his chest. Dean rolled over and draped his arm across her. She sighed. _Dean makes an awesome big spoon_

* * *

**Sunday 6:00 am.**

**RedHouse, OH**

D's phone rang and she was informed that Grandma Kate had passed on. Someone had already booked her flight leaving in a few hours. She cried for a few minutes against Dean's shoulder. _he's a better comforter than I would have ever guessed_

As she packed up her things he tried to distract her with guessing her name. He started a list so he wouldn't guess any twice.

"How far is Stockton from Stanford?"

"About two hours. Why?" She tried to act casual, but she knew what was coming next.

Dean handed her a piece of paper with Sam's name and phone number on it. "My brother goes to Stanford. He's a good guy; if you two need anything, call him. He'll help. We haven't talked in a while, not since his birthday in May, but I'll call him and mention you and Naomi so he knows that you're legit if you decide to call him."

Dean loaded her bags into the car and wrapped his arms around her. He kissed her gently and asked her to give some of the hugs and kisses to Naomi. "Tell Nai I…" _fucking stop Dean, you won't ever say __**that**_ "Tell her I'm sorry about your Grandma."

As Dove drove away from the motel, Dean looked at the clock. 7:00 in Ohio, meant it was only 4:00 in California. He decided to get a few hours of sleep and call Sam at 9:00.

* * *

**Sunday 6:00 am (exactly)**

**Stockton, CA**

Sam answered his phone before the first ring is completely finished.

"Hello?"

"Sammy, it's Dean. You were up?"

"Dean? Yeah I was uhh, just about to go for a run. What's wrong?" _he found out D is Dove and he's calling me to tell me about her? no way he'd do that_

"Everything's OK with me and Dad. I… My… OK do you remember… April last year, I guess it was, after you broke your leg, when you came to Louisiana? My… the sharpie over the bites and bruises girl?"

_so, it's definitely __**not**__ about him and Dove_ "I'll never forget that."

"Yeah. That was awesome… anyways, she…"

_what the fuck __**is**__ this about? _ "Are you calling me to say you have a kid or something?"

"What? No. listen, she's from Stockton. California. Her grandma died an' she…"

_holy shit, is Noni Naomi?_ "OK, **who** is **she** Dean?" _holy shit, is Naomi Noni?_

"Well there's two girls actually, an' I gave 'em your number in case they need anything. Their names are Naomi Jefferies and there's D. I don't know what the D stands for an' I just realized I don't know her last name… Listen Sammy, they're good hunters an' great girls, just help 'em if they call. OK?"

"OK." _fuck Noni __**is**__ Naomi_ "Uhmm How are you and Dad?" _Naomi __**is**__ Noni_

"I'm in Ohio, hopefully wrappin' up a vengeful spirit; Dad's in P.A. lookin' for Yellow Eyes. S-S-D-D, like always."

"I remember."

"Sammy, I gotta go, but… _You know_."

"Yeah, Dean. You too."

**A/N: Please review. **


	10. October 2002 Sam and Noni

Ships Sam and Noni Oct 2002

**A/N: Here's a recap, clarification, whatever you want to call it… This takes place when Noni is in California because her grandma had a stroke. Dean is helping Dove with a hunt in Ohio. The Wednesday prior, Dove asked Sam if things would stay the same between them if she sleeps with Dean and Sam gave her the green light, knowing Dean would show her a good time. In case you missed it, when Naomi Jackson met Dean, she said her name was Naomi Jefferies. Sam has always known her as Noni Jackson. Dean knows Dove Concord as D and he doesn't know her last name. Some of the girls' deception has been intentional; most was not. **

* * *

**Saturday 10:00 am**

**Stanford, CA**

"Hello?"

"Sam, it's Noni. I'm in San Francisco; they moved Grandma Kate to the hospital here."

"How's she doing?"

"Not good."

"I'm sorry."

"She's 87; considering she was a hunter until she was almost forty, well, she's beat the odds already." _just ask, he's probably busy anyway_ "Listen Sam, I know you and I've only met a few times, but… I **need** some fun. Are you free today?"

_is this a booty call?_ "Free for what?"

"There's the Castro street fair and maybe we could see a movie? Bowling for Columbine is out and it should be interesting."

"I can be there by noon."

"Perfect. See you later."

* * *

**Sunday 11:30 am (2:30 pm in Ohio where Dove is)**

**Thirty Miles from San Francisco, CA**

"Hey Sam."

"Dove. Hi, baby. How goes… the hunt?"

"We're digging tonight."

"Great... Anything else?"

"I haven't slept with Dean yet, if you were asking."

"I wasn't, but don't think I missed the 'yet' there, girlie." He teased.

"You were _supposed _to notice the 'yet', but **not** comment." She laughed "Noni said you're going to Castro with her."

"Yeah – I asked my roommate to go too and he said no but insisted I would love it; lent me his car."

"It's nice that your masculinity isn't as threatened as Jim's."

"How would food, art and music threaten Jim's barely-masculine masculinity? I think it'll be fun."

"It **_is_** fun, one of my favorite events. It's also the biggest LGBT festival in the city."

"So? I enjoy a drag show as much as the next guy. Or girl. Or guy dressed like a girl."

"Son, you gonna see things what can't be unseen."

"You mean like werewolves? Or ghosts?"

"Scarier." She laughed and made a high-pitched squeaky voice "So many bright colors! Feathers! Glitter! Leather chaps! Wigs! Aaargh!"

"Rainbows and sequins don't scare me." Sam laughed.

"You may see Noni pick up a guy **and **a girl."

"More power to her." He laughed again.

"Sam, even if she doesn't pick up a girl, you should be the guy."

"Dove-"

"Just consider it, OK, Sam?" She paused "Just enjoy Noni and everything she offers, OK?"

"I'll see where the day takes us."

"When this job is done I'm driving out there to get Noni. Hopefully Grandma Kate will be better and we can spend some time with her… and you."

"Just be safe, with everything, even Dean. _Especially_ Dean."

"Have fun today, Sam."

* * *

**Saturday 12:05 pm**

**San Francisco, CA**

Sam picked up Noni at the hospital and she directed him to the festival.

The first thing they did upon arriving at the festival was "assimilate"; Noni insisted Sam "get into it" and paid for their faces to be painted. She changed clothes and bought him a new shirt; greenish blue and purple striped, it was very tight and she made him leave it open, exposing his broad chest and part of his chiseled abs.

They had a blast eating, drinking beer, looking at art and watching the shows. They won beads by throwing darts at lewd targets.

Sam laughed as Noni joined an impromptu back up chorus for a Cher impersonator. She was strutting around in low-rise, skin-tight black leather pants, perfect for showing off her shapely ass. Under her leather bolero jacket she wore a glorified bikini top with fringe hanging half way down her flat belly. She had strands of rainbow colors clipped into her jet-black hair and her full lips were the most beautiful, perfect red he'd ever seen.

The music was great. They danced around with the crowd; she laughed when a couple of men wearing nothing but purple-glittered thongs decided to pull him between them as their grinding-conga-line passed. Sam joined them in a few laps before pulling away and grinding against Noni; putting her hands on his ass as he slid his hands along her bare sides and hooked his thumbs into the top of her pants.

Thanks to her platform boots, she was essentially the same height as him and he pressed their foreheads together, thinking about how much he fun he was having and how much he wanted to kiss her.

Noni moved forward as if reading his mind. She pressed her lips to his, slipping her tongue in his mouth and sighing as he returned the kiss. Someone asked if they would pose for a picture and they stopped kissing long enough to oblige. He handed them a numbered card to track the photo, saying they could order it online. Sam slipped it into his pocket then turned her around, grinding against her back and occasionally kissing her neck and cheek.

The combination of alcohol, scantily-clad women everywhere and Noni rubbing her ass on his cock had him rock-hard. Another woman pressed up in front of Noni, wrapped her arms around them both and grabbed his ass. She proceeded to kiss across Noni's collarbone and up to meet Sam's lips. He kissed the stranger then she kissed Noni, the women's tongues sloppily met mere inches from his face. He almost came in his pants. _fuckshitfuckdamn hold it together Sam _

They took turns grinding on and kissing their new 'friend' for a few more songs then she left them to dance with someone else. They went back to kissing each other. He kissed her again, letting his moans freely enter her mouth; although she couldn't hear them over the music, he knew she could feel them. He rubbed his swollen cock against her hips. She laced their fingers together and led him away from the dancing crowd. She dragged him into a random entryway and pressed his back to the door. She started kissing him again and slid her hand into his pants. "Wow, Sam, you're really having fun today, aren't you?"

"Fucking god, this is… you are… awesome… But you gotta stop that or I'm gonna come in my goddamned pants."

She smirked, thinking about how much he sounded like Dean just then. "I _am_ awesome and you _are_ gonna come for me." She used her free hand to undo his belt, open his pants and draw his zipper down. This gave her leverage to get a firm grip on his cock and pump his shaft while still keeping his dick in his underwear.

"Fuck yes… Noni… No, fuckGodshit Noni… we're in public. We could get arrested."

"And it's exciting, isn't it?" She kept kissing him; "Um hmm" he moaned his agreement.

She moved one of his hands off her ass and around her stomach, shoving it under her top as she sucked his tongue into her mouth. Sam massaged her breast and pinched her nipple; he growled in frustration as his other hand fumbled at her zipper. _fuck this is so hot totally worth it if we get caught_

"A little help here?" he insisted "I wanna touch you."

_he's so easy to persuade_ She helped him get her pants unzipped and he moved his fingers over her clit as she gasped out his name. His huge hand palmed her clit while he fucked into her with two fingers; she was getting as hot as he was.

He matched the rhythm of his finger thrusts to her hand pumping along his cock and they soon came; panting onto each other's necks and nipping at the skin.

After a few minutes of more kissing, they refastened their pants and continued to enjoy the festival offerings; walking together, sticky fingers intertwined and holding tightly to each other.

Sam bought a small piece of pottery, stating he wanted a keepsake on the day. Around nine they left so they could get to the movies and catch the ten-o-clock show.

* * *

**Sunday 12:05 am**

**San Francisco, CA**

Leaving the theater, Noni checked her messages and paled as she called her dad back. Grandma Kate had another stroke only twenty minutes prior; she would soon be gone.

Sam drove her to the hospital and she asked him to stay; he sat in the waiting room and smiled as he received strange and confused looks from other 'waiters' and hospital staff. She came out after only about fifteen minutes; Grandma Kate was gone. Sam asked about calling Dove; Noni said her dad wanted to make the call in the morning; he needed to discuss travel plans with her.

Sam held Noni in his arms in the middle of the hospital corridor.

A man sneered 'freaks' under his breath while walking past them. They looked at each other and broke into raucous laughter. Sam was in full-on drag make-up, wearing a feathery tiara and boa with his shirt open almost to his waist. Noni was wearing pointy ears and her face was painted like tiger. They were both covered in beads and glitter. They'd been looking at each other all day, so their make-up had become common place. They kept laughing until he placed a chaste kiss on her lips.

"Sam, will you drive me to Stockton?"

* * *

**Sunday, 3:30 am**

**Stockton, CA**

The Jackson home was small and homey with pictures of family as the main décor. Sam noticed how many of the pictures included Dove and smiled at her and Noni as children.

He picked up a family photo, it was about fifteen years old and there were at least thirty people in it; two older couples in the center. It looked like they were at a picnic. Everyone was smiling and looking generally happy.

"That's a big family. I only ever knew my and brother."

"That's my grandparents, Kate and Ben" she pointed at one couple "And that Grandma's sister Dottie with her husband, Lloyd." Her breath caught. "Grandma Kate was the last one of them."

"Do they all live here, in Stockton?"

"Close, maybe a hundred miles or so."

"How many of them know about hunting?"

"All either are or were hunters. Dad quit last year. He got a job doing furniture repair. He retired way older than anyone else, fifty-five. Men usually stop at forty or so; we women retire younger, gotta make more hunters and raise 'em up while the menfolk keep killin', you know."

"Is that what you want? To stop and have a family some day?"

"No. But, people change; Grandma Kate didn't stop to have kids until she was 37." She put her hand on his and gently pushed the picture back to the shelf. "Sam, I don't mean to be rude-"

"Right, I should go. Tough day. You need rest."

Noni laced her fingers in his "No, Sam. I wasn't asking you to leave; I want you to come to bed. With. Me." His eyes met hers and she smiled "Look, I'm not gonna become some whimpering ball of tears or feed you crap about not wanting to be alone. Today was amazing. Castro was a blast; Dove was right, you're so much fun. And the movie; she would've never watched a documentary, so thanks. At least I got to see Grandma Kate one last time." She began to laugh again "And then when we were in the hospital, realizing we look like this! I needed that laugh. And I…" She leaned up and kissed him. "I want you, Sam... But if it's too weird…"

Sam laughed heartily. "Weird? That ship sailed the minute I picked you up, sweetheart. I'm a straight man who spent the day wearing drag make-up and feathers. You're a tiger in leather pants! We made out with a total stranger and then jacked each other off in public. For the last two hours I've been calling myself an asshole because all I wanted to do was pull over and fuck you against the side of the car with traffic blurring past on the highway…"

"OK" She laughed "but I meant weird because of you and-"

He placed his large hand over her mouth. She'd taken off her boots, so she was now about five inches shorter than him. He leaned down and forcefully kissed her. "Noni… We're not thinking about anyone else tonight."

They kept kissing while removing each other's clothing until they were naked, standing in the middle of the living room.

"Noni, I wanna see your face and you to see mine; not all this makeup."

They moved to the bathroom, leaving their clothes in the living room. They kept kissing and groping all over each other while cleaning off the face paint; Noni motioned for Sam to get into the shower. "I'll be right behind you. Two minutes."

Sam let the hot water wash over his muscles. It was after 4:00 am but he wasn't feeling tired. He was just starting to rinse the shampoo from his hair when he felt her fingers ghosting over his chest, and down his hips.

"Almost done" he said; eyes closed, face upturned toward the ceiling and back to the streaming water. She didn't say a word; she stroked the full length of his dick a few times before resting her hands on his thighs. The sudden sensation of her mouth taking in his cock almost caused him to choke.

"Noni, God. That feels amazing." He looked down at her on her knees, water cascading over his chest and splashing against her. Sam was transfixed as he watched her swollen lips slide along his cock. Her face tilted slightly toward him, she opened her eyes and smiled around his dick. He wanted to grab her head and fuck into her mouth; he imagined how gratifying it would be to watch his entire dick get swallowed through those perfect lips.

Noni kept  
her hands on his thighs, teasing him by squeezing her thumbs deep between his legs, close to his balls, but never touching them. He gasped when her fingers moved especially close and then hissed in disapproval when she moved them away again. He was serenading her with moans and whispers of 'oh God', 'fuck yes', 'Noni', 'like that' and 'so good'. She drew his entire length down her throat and he lost all ability to speak. She pulled off him a bit and gripped against his balls, pulling them down with one hand and palming the stretched skin with the other. Sam bucked forward quickly; shoving his cock fully into her mouth. She didn't seem fazed by his motion, so Sam bucked again and she moaned her pleasure. He placed both hands on her head lightly. She opened her eyes and he pressed his fingers against the back of her head. "Noni…" His eyes asked for permission to move her. She moved her hands to his hips; her eyes answered 'Do it'.

He pulled her back, over half way off his cock, then shoved her back onto him while he thrust his hips forward. He gave a slight pause to check she was OK; when she moaned around his dick, he began pumping his hard cock into her wet and willing mouth over and over again. He reveled in the sound of his balls slapping against her chin as he built up speed and intensity with every push.

He continued merciless fucking her face, both of them moaning and grunting in satisfaction. "Deep breath" Sam commanded, pausing just long enough for to her to obey. He slammed his cock through her stretched lips, deeper than he thought was possible and came down her throat, his body shuddered as he screamed; his shout echoing off the shower walls.

To Sam's surprise Noni came too, her body jerked and twitched as her nails drew blood on his hips. His hands fell away from her head; she slowly pulled back, sucking and licking his dick as she released him.

He dropped to his knees and attacked her lips with his own. They were panting and their mouths became frantic as he shoved his fingers into her wet cunt and began fucking her fast and hard. He rubbed his thumb into her clit and growled into her ear "You're so wet and hot. Give me another one, Noni. Come for me again."

"Sam" she pleaded for more as she arched her back. He used his free hand to support her as he sucked her earlobe and proceeded to kiss along her neck, down her chest and caught a nipple gently in his teeth as he flicked it with his tongue. His playful and unhurried kisses contrasted so much to the frantic fucking his fingers were giving her pussy. He was almost hard again when she came shouting "YesssOhYesssssSam!"

He held her to him and their kisses were passionate and sensual. The water had become cold and her nipples felt like rocks digging into his skin as they scraped against him. The feeling was pure ecstasy to Sam and he moaned as his now fully hard cock jumped and twitched, demanding to fuck her.

"We're gonna need some hot water later." She reached around him and turned off the shower. "My legs are numb from kneeling here, and you, Sam Winchester, turned my knees to jello…"

"Point me to a bed and I'll carry you" he said as he moved his lips back to her breasts.

"No, we're gonna fuck right here. There's a condom on the counter; put it on." He obeyed as she repositioned herself. She leaned back against the slope of the enclosure and grabbed the shower gel, drizzling it over her wet skin.

As showers go, this was very spacious, but Sam couldn't do all he wanted in its constrained space. He looked at her, his eyes taking in every soft, wet curve of her body "I wanna taste your sweet cum. Let's move to where I can do that." She pulled her knees up to her chest and displayed her slick pussy for his hungry eyes. "The buffet is staying right here. If you want it, you'll find a way."

He growled at her as he dropped to his knees and braced his hands on the side of the tub. Pushing himself back, he sprawled against the cold floor and bent his knees so his feet were in the air. As he wedged himself into the ever-decreasing space, he laughed "I don't see how we're gonna get out of here. We'll need to call the fire department to bring in the 'jaws of life'."

"Stop complaining." She smirked "I thought you were hungry for pussy… What's the hold up?"

He lowered himself toward her waiting cunt; using his elbows for support he slid his hands up the back of her thighs, and hooked them in the bends of her knees to keep them pressed to her chest. Without a word, Sam leaned forward and gently kissed her waiting pussy. His tongue lightly touched along her folds and flicked across her clit. He dipped the tip into her dripping hole and inhaled her scent. His teasing continued as she squirmed, trying to increase the contact but he held her firmly against the shower floor. "This is torture." She panted.

"Stop complaining." He continued nosing at her clit, nipping and kissing her folds and running his tongue in an agonizingly slow pace from her asshole to her clit. "Please, Sam, please…" she begged. He couldn't hold off any longer and plunged his face into her hot cunt. She gasped and moaned his name as he repeated all his previous motions with force and urgency. He fucked her with his tongue and sucked against her hardened nub until she came over his face; her cries of euphoria echoed on the tile. She could feel him smile against her and nuzzle his face deeper into her pussy, rubbing her juices all over his face. His stubble created a pleasurable pain against her swollen cunt. He went right back to working his mouth over her and she came again quickly. He pulled back, clumsily getting his hands to the side of the tub; he was thankful he'd already put on the condom on because he couldn't wait another moment. He put a hand on her shoulder and slid her down the porcelain until her center met his throbbing cock. Straightening her knees as he moved her, she brought her feet together and laid them against his left shoulder. He wrapped his arm around her legs, holding them tight to his chest. He used his right hand to position his cock then thrust into her. The sensation made them hiss together and he began building a rhythm.

"You're so slick… so tight…. Fuck, Noni... God" He grunted as she panted "FuckmeSamharderharderOhfuckyesyesyesyesssssSamhar derGodSamlikethat yesyessssSam."

Twenty minutes later they were completely fucked-out. He got to his feet and helped her up. She started to leave the shower and he asked where she was going. "To put your clothes in the dryer. I tossed them in the wash earlier. Back in two minutes."

They were drying off when Red not-so-subtly announced he was home. Noni wrapped in her robe and went to greet him, leaving Sam trapped in the bathroom with nothing but a towel. She'd brought in his wallet and cellphone. He checked the time just as 5:59 turned to 6:00; it rang, giving him a start.

"Hello?"

"Sammy, it's Dean…"

* * *

**Sunday 6:15 am**

**Stockton, CA**

Noni came back into the bathroom and handed him a pair of shorts and t shirt. "They'll be small but you can't just sit in here until your clothes are dry."

Sam's eyes flashed anger and he was visible uncomfortable. "Sam, don't be freaked out that Dad is home. He's totally cool; not upset or anything. He's making us breakfast."

"It's not your dad." Sam snapped as he pulled on the clothes; he glared daggers at her. "My brother called, I believe you know him, Dean Winchester."

"Boy **and how** do I know him!" She almost laughed but she could see more anger build on Sam's face. "Sam what's wr-"

"You know Dean Winchester but he knows **_Naomi_****_Jefferies._** When, exactly, were you, Noni Jackson, going to tell me that you're the woman my brother loves?" Sam snarled as he stormed past her and out to the kitchen.

Sam was pleasant to Red as they sat at the table drinking coffee and making conversation. Sam learned that Red knew more than he did about everything. He knew Dean was helping Dove with the hunt, commenting it was good of John to lend Dean to the cause. Red mentioned Dean and Noni had known each other a while; Sam stiffened when he realized Red even knew about the time Sam spent with Dove at Bobby's. Red showed Sam pictures of the girls with Bobby and even one of Red, Bobby, Paul and his Dad. He said the men had agreed to keep 'you kids' separated because of 'teenage hormones'. Being polite and a good host, Red remained consciously and purposefully oblivious to the sexual aspects of their current 'friendships'. _this is a completely fucked-up surreal situation _Sam felt betrayed. **_everyone_**_ knew about this and kept it from him, even Dad and Bobby. even Dove_

Once his clothes were dry, Sam thanked Red for breakfast and said he needed to be getting back to Stanford. As he grabbed for the car door, Noni begged him to go with her to pick up Dove at the airport.

"No." his resolve was unwavering "I have to…" _fucking shoot myself in the fucking head_ "Think."

She placed her hands on his shoulders "Sam we need to-"

"**Both** of you **will** come to Stanford Friday. My friend Brady is having a birthday, there will be a group of people. Your dad said the funeral is Wednesday, so it'll be good for you to have some fun." He paused and tried to look calm, but his voice was still spitting at her "You and Dove are **done** lying to me. You **will** meet me early and we **will** talk this out **before** we start drinking."

"Sam-"

His voice softened and was sincere "I am sorry about your grandma, Noni. Share this with Dove." He pulled her into a tight hug and chastely kissed her several times. "See you Friday. Seven. The Coffeehound bakery."

Noni walked back into the house and Red raised an eyebrow at her. "Little girl, you know damn good and well I don't want to know the particulars of your… exploits, but if you need to talk about… whatever the hell you and Dove have been doing…"

"It seems we've made a mess…"

* * *

**A/N: Please, please let me know what you think. No matter how long it's been since I posted it. I would really appreciate knowing if the smut works, if the added story is enjoyable or not… whatever you think... Just let me know. Thanks for reading!**


	11. October 2002 Sam and Dove

**Friday 7:00pm**

**Stanford, CA**

Sam didn't look up as Dove and Noni slid into the seat across from him; he closed his book and sighed. "I was pissed, I am pissed… Pissed that I was lied to and that Dean was lied to… But, I had a part in that too."

Sam ran the conversation; Dove or Noni answered his questions.

He learned Dove found out about the 'dads' pact' when Bobby took her and Sam to Sioux Falls (Sam was unconscious). "I didn't mention it because what did it matter after we'd met?"

"My name **is** Naomi Jackson; everyone calls me Noni, except Dean. Yes, I told Dean my last name is Jefferies, but he told me his name was Don Mattingly at the time. I honestly forgot to correct it. It's not like he's ever shouted 'Oh God, Ms. Jefferies' during sex..." Noni explained.

Dove insisted "Everyone calls me D except the 'dads'. Bobby called me Dove, so you did too. I'd never actually met Dean until last week and it was only when he asked me what the D stands for that I realized he didn't know who I was, and them when he came back to help… well, you know my motives for not telling him at that point."

They thought the same thing about Sam knowing Noni was Naomi. "You guys are smart; her dad died, my dad went to pick her up… Add two and two, Sam." Noni said "You both said you guys were super close. And, before we had sex I asked about it being weird, but you cut me off saying it didn't matter."

"I thought you were talking about me and Dove…" Sam told them the one and only time he and Dean ever really talked about them was the day he arrived in Louisiana. "I told him that Paul died and Dean mentioned 'Nai's' dad left to do something else, but that was it… We talked about the great sex and what made you both so special; but nothing else… We couldn't really talk about you after Dad came back because he got pissed when we tried to have friends."

The lies were forgiven; Sam was still upset because Dean didn't know. He made Noni promise to tell Dean about her name immediately and the next time the girls have an opportunity, they both need to meet with Dean and tell him everything. He is most worried about how Dean will react when he finds out Sam slept with Noni.

"Sam, Dean knows I have sex with other guys. Why would he care if one of those guys is you?"

"None of those other guys know Dean or how he feels about you; I do."

"You said he loves me; you're wro-"

"Noni, Dean doesn't have friends. None. Except you. After your insane Sharpie-covered weekend, he kept talking about how awesome it was that you didn't have to hide anything from each other; you were one-hundred percent honest. For Dean, loving you doesn't mean being sexually monogamous. But emotionally, you **are** 'the one'. I know you love him like that too."

"Yes… It's true." Noni leaned over the table and kissed him gently, running a hand through his hair and resting it on his cheek. "But, I've found a little love for you too, Sam."

* * *

They went back to Sam's dorm to get ready to go out.

When they arrived, Jim greeted Dove with a smile "Hey Red, didn't think you were gonna come back…" He saw Noni and beamed "I see you brought a friend to meet the _real _man here; don't worry ladies; there's enough of me for both of you."

Sam made introductions; he explained the girls were old friends, who travel for work, but were here in California because of a funeral. It's the story they told all night long.

The girls did their makeup and curled their hair while they all talked.

"Sam, Brody's bringing that blond pre-med chick to meet you tonight; the one you asked about. He thinks you two'll hit it off…" Jim said.

"Really?" Dove asked "What do you think, Jim? Is she perfect for Sam?"

"Don't really know her, but Sam could use a little action; the honeys throw themselves at him but he always wants to get to know 'em and he loses out on a lotta ass."

"Sammy, you disappoint me; not getting ass when you can." Noni joked and Dove added "Maybe this girl's 'the one' for you."

"I should escort you two fine women in so that she's not intimidated…" Jim offered.

Sam smiled as Jim entered the bar with Noni and Dove on his arms. Both ladies were wearing red and black. Noni's skirt was tight, black leather and her bustier was red satin covered in black lace. One side of her ebony hair was pulled back in a comb so her long earring could easily be seen dancing on her bare shoulder. Dove was wearing a red box-pleated skirt, a black leather bustier and a red sweater that only covered her arms. The front of her red hair was twisted into some clips but the back still was loose, swaying across her shoulders. They were both wearing red 'fuck-me' pumps and neither girl's skirt was more than an inch below her ass. Jim was in heaven.

Sam introduced the girls and they integrated easily into the group. Brody introduced Sam to Jessica Moore, a beautiful, blond pre-med student. They sat at the bar and watched Dove and Noni hustle Jim and Brody at pool. Sam and Jess talked for over an hour then Brody decided that Sam needed to play; Dove sat with Jess. He watched the two girls talk and laugh, hoping the conversation wasn't about him.

A couple guys asked them to dance and they went to the dance floor on other side of the bar. After a few games, Sam said he was done; he went to look for Dove and Jess. Jim and Noni decided their 'search for snatch' should begin and headed to the dance floor too. Sam found Dove dancing together with Jess and a few of her friends to the remake of "Lady Marmalade"; several guys were trying to dance with them but not quite getting their attention. All of the sharks seemed off-put by Sam easing in between the two girls and their willingness to let him join them.

When the music slowed down, Dove and others took off for the bar, leaving Sam to dance with Jess. Noni kept the attention of one girl; as Jim went to follow Dove, they pulled him in with them. Sam laughed and leaned in to Jess' ear "Jim's in **way** over his head."

Jess held him tight, indicating she didn't mind his proximity, so he stayed in close to her. The music kicked back up and the group was joined by Brody and a few others. When Shaggy's "It Wasn't Me" came on, Sam motioned he was going to the bar and Jess joined him. It was easier to talk there and they discussed their mutual dislike for the song and its message. Talking about music moved into movies, books and school. Sam was really happy that they had similar interests and that Jess was typically very studious and not a major partier. Around one-thirty Noni, Jim and the girl they'd been dancing with left together and Sam knew he would never hear the end of Jim's bragging. By two Dove joined Sam and Jess at the bar.

"The group is going to Brody's to 'drink cheaper' and play something called flippy-cup." She looked from Sam to Jess "I'll head out with them if you two want to do your own thing." Sam scowled at her. _you little brat, trying to be matchmaker_

"No… I've got to get home; I volunteer at the hospital in… whoa! six hours." Jess said.

Sam and Dove said they didn't want to go to Brody's and offered to walk her to her car. It was on the second level of the carpark; Dove said her feet were killing her and she'd wait for Sam to walk Jess on up. Jess hugged her saying it was nice to meet her, etc.; Dove beamed at Sam over Jess' shoulder while he frowned back. _could you be more obvious?_

* * *

Jess started her car then realized she'd forgotten her sweater. She tried to call after Sam, but he'd already ducked back into the stairwell. She cut the engine and decided she would be just fine walking alone. When Jess reached the stairs, she saw Sam and Dove in a heated kiss. Rather than interrupting or turning back, she slunk into the shadows and watched; surprised at the conversation they had as much as what followed. It was wrong, but she couldn't turn away; it was really sweet, and **hot**…

* * *

Dove was waiting at the bottom of the stairs when Sam returned from Jess barely ten minutes later. He pulled her into a deep kiss; she accepted and returned his affection. When they broke apart she said "Sam you didn't even kiss Jess goodnight?"

"No, but how could you know that?"

"I'd have tasted her." Dove said flatly "Tell me you at least got her number."

"Not tonight."

"Sam-"

"I'm meeting her Monday to give her some notes from an Art History class she's taking that I took last semester." He sighed "I'll get her number then."

"You didn't kiss her or ask her out; you probably came off as not interested…"

"Dove, baby, I knew I was going to be with you tonight, and as much as I appreciate your matchmaking attempts, it just wouldn't be right… It'd be dishonest to her, somehow." He pulled her in and kissed her passionately. "Tonight is about us."

Dove had other arguments, but they were forgotten when he sucked at her pulse-point and moaned into her ear.

"You look so hot." Sam pressed her up against the wall and they continued their kissing; tongues darting into each other's mouth and hands groping each other hungrily.

Sam locked the door to the stairwell and went back to kissing her. When Dove protested that people could still come down from above he pointed out that at this time of day, there would be people going up to cars, not coming down and that there is a second stairwell and an elevator for them to use… Again his hands rubbing her body and his kisses wetting her skin made her forget her debating skills; she crashed their lips together and he allowed her tongue entry to his mouth.

"I can't wait to have you" He hissed as he lifted her and sat her down half way up the first flight of steps. He leaned in and kissed her as he moved his hands up her thighs, under her skirt; she gasped as his thumbs hooked into her panties and pulled them down her legs. He dropped them to the ground and pushed himself between her legs.

Sam leaned up and kissed her, devouring her mouth before his lips began licking and nipping her neck, down her chest to the top of her bustier. His tongue traced the skin just above the leather and she giggled as he pushed it into her cleavage. He gently pushed her back so she was lying back against the stairs; he settled himself lower and kissed her knees and thighs, pulling one of her legs over his shoulder, he moved his kisses toward her center. Ducking his face under her short skirt, he breathed in her scent and groaned in pleasure before sliding the material out of the way.

She twisted her hands into his hair and moaned when his tongue lapped across her pussy. His lips, tongue and teeth made short work of drawing out her orgasm as he kissed, nipped and sucked at her clit and fucked his tongue into her heat. His fingers joined his tongue's ministrations; she used her hands to muffle her screams as she fell over the edge again quickly.

Sam smiled as Dove panted out his name. He moved back up to kiss her and she roughly pushed her tongue into his mouth, seeking to taste her cum mixed with his flavor. After several minutes of sucking and nipping at his lips and tongue, her eyes flashed with mischief; she smirked and whispered "Your turn" as she nipped his earlobe.

Dove pushed him to sit on the stairs; she maneuvered between his legs, opening his pants quickly and freeing his erection. He hissed at the release and moaned her name as she pressed her thumb over the tip of his cock, spreading his precome around the head and licking it off. She poked her tongue into the hole and smiled at his approving rant of "fuckDoveshityes."

"Keep talking to me." She said as she slid her lips over his head and took in his length before slowly gliding back up to the head of his cock.

"GodDovefuckfeelssogoodfuckyesyesfuck"

Her tongue flicked and circled against his dick as she continued slowly taking him in and releasing back to the head where she sucked hard again.

Sam moaned in between his vocalizations as she worked his cock with her mouth and hands. When she barely scraped her teeth along the shaft he hissed out "fuckgoodyesGodyes". She was surprised when he asked her to stop "I don't wanna come yet, I want you riding me."

"What about-"

He handed her a condom and she had it on him quickly. Sam leaned back on the steps and propped himself up on his elbows while she straddled him, kissing and sucking at his neck, Dove unbuttoned his shirt and kissed onto his chest. She groaned at the force when he roughly pushed her bustier down and ran his thumbs over her nipples; she leaned into his touches, gripping her hands into his hair and sighing "Oh God, YessSsam." As he captured a nipple with his lips, Dove slid herself onto him and they moaned together, their sounds of pleasure echoing off the stairway walls were almost musical.

She slowly pushed forward and back on his cock, her body tingled with the excitement of what they were doing and where they were. She began to swivel her hips as she continued to ride him and he let loose with another outburst "OhGodGodshitfuckyesyesDovedamnfuckyes".

Her rhythm built speed and she raked her nails across his chest as she leaned in to mark him just under his collarbone.

"So tight, so hot." Sam growled as he gripped her hips, helping lift her off him and pulling her hot sheath down onto his cock again. "Fuck me, Dove, c'mon fuck me, come for me, baby."

He kissed against her throat and brought his thumb to her clit, circling the nub gently. The added stimulation was all she needed to explode, her breath catching and her body shaking as she came against him.

When Dove fell over the edge, Sam sat upright; he continued to use one hand to rock her hips against him while his other hand and mouth covered her breasts. His own release soon followed.

As they came down they ran their hands on each other's backs and through their hair. He kissed her lips gently and she sighed contentedly. Sam wrapped his arms around her as tight as he could, holding her close and lightly kissing her neck. As she pulled back Sam grabbed her hand and placed a single fingertip over his heart. "This spot will always be yours, Dove, the part of me that loves you; you know that, right?"

"Of course I do Sam" she mimicked his gesture, placing one of his fingertips on her chest "and this spot is yours." She looked into his hazel eyes as she spread her hand out over his heart. "But you have a big heart and the rest of it can't stay empty. You need to someone to love, it's what you want and I'm never going to be the woman you need."

"I know. But if I find someone… then, you and me…"

"_When_ you find someone, tell her about me, Noni, and every woman you've cared about… If she loves you, she'll accept it's part of you and won't be jealous or make you forget us. Just promise we'll always be friends."

He buried his face into her neck "I promise."

She pulled away from him and readjusted her corset so she was covered again. He threw away the condom and got himself back together while she put her panties back on.

He playfully asked "So did you forget all about Dean?"

She kissed him and giggled "Dean… Dean? Oh, yes, I have a faint memory of a Dean… I think you might have a little more work to do before he's entirely forgotten…" She grabbed his hands and led them out of the stairway "Let's go and you can completely erase him from my mind…"

* * *

Jessica stepped out from the shadows and went back to her car, her sweater all but forgotten. She was both totally turned on and sincerely touched by the sexual and emotional display she'd witnessed. She hoped she would get an opportunity to know Sam Winchester in every sense of the word.

* * *

**A/N: I hope you liked this, but please review either way. Any and all comments are welcome.**


	12. Oct'02 to April'03 DeanNoniDove

**A/N: This begins the Sunday after Noni and Dove went out with Sam. Per her promise, Noni calls Dean.**

* * *

**October 2002**

**Anytown, PA**

"Hello Dean?"

"Nai. How are you holding up? How was the funeral?"

"Beautiful, really. So many people came to the one at her church; I had no idea she was so involved with her ministries. The Hunters' Funeral was just family; a true honor to her."

"So your whole family Hunts?"

"Yes, until they die or retire to have families."

"I didn't realize…"

"We'll talk about it sometime… But I had a weird thought… Do you know my name?"

He laughed "Naomi Jefferies."

"OK, so… No you don't. I never corrected that fake name. I'm Naomi Jackson."

Silence followed.

"Dean? Please don't be mad. If you remember, you said your name was Don Mattingly…"

"I'm not mad, just… How could you not tell me?"

"It was an honest mistake. I just didn't think about it after that first time we met."

"Yeah, and it's not like I call out 'Ms. Jefferies' when you make me come." His voice was playful and she smiled at the comment, as it was so similar to hers. "What made you think of it now?"

"Well, I…" She didn't want to add to the lies, but she'd promised Sam that she'd tell him everything else when they were face to face. "Someone else called me that and I remembered giving the fake name to you."

"When are you guys flying back to get your car? Maybe I can meet you in Ohio."

"Not for another week. You're still in Pennsylvania then?"

"Only for a few days. We're heading to Florida next. Sorry I'm gonna miss you… I'd like to be a comfort." She could practically hear his eyebrows dance at the comment.

"Just keep in touch and we can comfort each other soon enough. OK?"

"You got it. Nai, I…" _I love you_ "am sorry about Grandma Kate."

_I love you too_ "Thanks."

* * *

**January 2003**

**Somewhere, NM**

Dean's researching a possible poltergeist; John's left him on his own again while he searched for the YED. He's stayed in contact with Naomi and Dove over the months, via texts and some phone calls. Yesterday they called and are headed his way. He can't concentrate, thinking how much he wants to see them both.

The girls insisted they meet at a nice steakhouse, saying they want to take him out, his birthday is a week away and they want to celebrate. They had a great dinner and a few drinks. They wanted to go back to their hotel and he didn't object. _maybe I'm gonna get that two-for-one night happy birthday to me_

They sat down at the table in the room and asked him to join them. Dean was taken aback when they insisted he listen and hear them out; they needed to clear the air.

"I don't want to hide it from you anymore. My name is Dove Concord."

Dean's eyes grew large "Dove? Sammy's Dove? You knew I was his brother and we…"

"Sam and I are friends; he knows about you an-"

Dean cut her off, turning to Naomi "So do you know Sammy too?"

Naomi had told him about her day the festival and all the activities, because they were always open about sex; she now told him the man she was with was Sam.

"And, Dove, you're OK with Sam fucking Naomi?"

"Sam and I have a very similar relationship to you two. No secrets."

"This is a fucking huge secret you kept from me!" He slammed his fists on the table and stood to leave. Naomi grabbed his wrist.

"We didn't mean to lie, not at first anyway… Please let us explain, Dean." Naomi begged. He looked at her pleading blue eyes and despite his anger, he sat back down.

He listened to them go over all the things they told Sam. He accepted their explanations and asked a few questions, through gritted teeth.

He looked at Naomi "So Sammy didn't know I know you…?"

"Not until you called him that morning after we'd..." She sighed "He was really pissed, he said you'd be upset about me and him."

He looked at Dove "But he knew about me and you?"

"I called to tell him you and I would be working that job. I said Bobby called and asked you to help. I… Well it's a little embarrassing, but I needed a good lay and he told me to go for it with you. He said I shouldn't let on that I knew him. But that's the only part of the lies he was involved in."

"I only talked to him once since then - a few minutes at Christmas; but he shoulda said somethin'."

"He wanted us to tell you, together and in person." Dove put her hand on his "Dean, Sam cares about you and he made us promise this is what we'd do."

"I gotta go. Need to do research on this poltergeist. Call Bobby; he has a job in Rhode Island but I was already doing this. If no one else is on it, then you two should head there." He stood up and put his jacket back on as he walked to the door.

Naomi crossed the room quickly and placed a kiss on his lips "Stay in touch."

He pressed his forehead against hers and sighed. "I will; same goes for you two." He smiled at Dove and walked out.

* * *

**January 2003**

Sam tried calling Dean for a week before he picked up.

"Sammy."

"Dean, you finally answered! I just want to-"

"Save it." He sighed "Never thought we'd bang the same chicks."

"Neither did I, but I'm OK with it if you are."

"You mean you're OK if Dove and I fuck again?"

"As long as you don't ever, ever tell me the details."

Dean laughed "Yeah, I guess that could work."

"I didn't know Noni was Naomi, Dean… Not until aft-"

"I know. And, she can fuck whoever she wants, you included. Although, I dunno why she'd wanna bang a bitch like you. Must be b'cause she's bi, and you're like gettin' a dude an' chick in one."

"Whatever, jerk." Sam laughed "So, we're OK?"

"Yeah. We're good."

"Dean?"

"Yeah?"

"Happy birthday, bro."

"Thanks."

* * *

**April 2003**

**Davenport IA**

**10:30pm**

"Nai? What's up?"

"Are you still in Davenport?"

"Yeah. Doin' laundry. Livin' the dream."

"What Laundromat?"

"Bob's Duds and Suds; Avenue C."

"Be there in ten."

Dean sighed. He hadn't seen the girls in three months. They'd kept in touch, but only talked about jobs. He knows walking out like he did was wrong; now he was going to have to face them…

Naomi and Dove walked in wearing tight jeans, tank tops and leather jackets. They'd clearly been digging earlier; they were covered in dirt. They were carrying laundry bags and dropped them at his feet.

He didn't get up when they came in; just put his skin mag down. "Looks like you've been busy…"

"Salt and burn in Rockford; cops caught up as we finished. No time to clean up." Dove put her hands on his face, leaned down and kissed him. "It's good to see you Dean."

"You too, D."

The Laundromat didn't have chairs, it had benches like a locker room; backless, basically 2x12's attached to the floor with pipe. Dove swung a leg over the bench and straddled it, sitting close to Dean's side.

Naomi repeated the greeting, letting her lips linger on his. "We missed you." she said as she sat down the same way Dove did; flanking him and rubbing her hand on his thigh.

"We want to be friends again, Dean." Dove said.

"I never stopped being your friend."

"You stopped being friendly. No more phone sex, no more telling me about your sexcapades or asking about mine. Just business." Naomi corrected him.

"You stopped flirting with me and asking when I was going to join you and Noni for a night of fun." Dove said as she kissed his cheek and got up to load their clothes into a machine.

"You don't even ask how we're doing, just if we're being careful and staying safe." Naomi added as she got up and loaded another machine. The girls stripped off their jeans and tank tops, adding them to the machines. They put their jackets back on with skimpy shorts.

"We need to shower." Naomi said, staring at Dean, expectantly waiting for the offer.

He sighed. "Starlight Motel." He handed them the key. "Go ahead. I'll bring your stuff."

* * *

**12:00am**

**Starlight Motel, Davenport, IA**

Dean knocked on the door and both women greeted him. All traces of dirt were gone; they were wearing camisoles and underwear, nothing else. "Your bags are in the car." He said flatly "I guess I'll go out and get them."

"We have what we need for tonight." Naomi said as she pulled him inside. "Just leave them."

"Thanks." Dove smiled "We didn't really expect you to finish our laundry."

Dean shrugged "Didn't do much. Just shoved it into a dryer and then into your bags. No folding. I have some self-respect."

They laughed and commented that ghosts don't care if they Hunt looking wrinkled, so no harm done.

The women worked together, pulling his jacket and shirts off, disarming him and sitting him in a chair before each tackling the laces on his boots.

"I'm not sure if this is a good idea." he said; his eyes and voice clearly betraying his words.

They took his socks off and stood him up onto his feet. He was putty in their soft hands as they worked his belt and unfastened his jeans. "Nai, D, I just-"

He was cut off by Dove kissing him; her hands twisted in his hair and pulled him down to deepen the kiss. Naomi moved behind him and pulled his jeans down, maneuvering his feet out of the clothing before letting her hands ghost back up his legs and over his back. She kissed his neck and ran her tongue along the shell of his ear.

"Dean, this is the only way. This is how _we_ get back to being **us**." she whispered in a pleading voice. Her hands followed the waistband of his underwear along his sides and spread out over his stomach, then began rubbing from his abdomen to his chest.

He moaned into Dove's mouth and finally allowed his arms to reach out to her, pulling her in close and pressing her against him, Naomi now rubbing his flesh between them. When Naomi's hands brushed against Dove's breasts she sighed. Dean felt his erection jump and was suddenly unsure. He stood up straight and pushed them away slightly.

"You know this is awesome, an' I really wanna do this but, I just…"

"You're not sure you can trust us." Naomi said as she joined Dove in front of him. The girls wrapped their arms around each other's waist and Dove nuzzled and kissed against Naomi's neck.

"No, I mean, yes, I trust you. I just don't know if I know you." His voice was almost a whisper.

"You pick up women all the time and you barely know their names." Naomi said. Her voice was level and calm, not accusing or bitter. She lifted Dove's face and kissed her lips softly before Dove turned to him and added "We all have a few days off; we'll make sure you really know us."

Dove went back to kissing her neck as Naomi reached up and placed a hand on Dean's face. "You do know me, who I am inside… family history and facts are not who I am."

Dean leaned into her touch and moved toward them. He put his hands on each of their hips and pulled them to him. Naomi wrapped a hand behind his head and kissed him passionately. Dove moved her lips to his chest and he groaned as she licked over his nipple.

They broke away from him and each took a hand, leading him towards the large bed. _I never had a chance of standing my ground_ "You two are so beautiful." _that didn't sound clichéd at all_

"Dean, you need to follow our lead." Dove said.

Naomi pointed to a chair they'd moved next to the bed. "Can you do that?"

Dean sat down and smiled at the two women standing in front of him. Dove pushed his legs together and climbed onto his lap, straddling him and kissing at his collarbone. Naomi leaned in behind Dove, moving her lips to his and letting their tongues play while she reached for his hands, moving them along Dove's sides, under her flimsy cami and up to her breasts.

Dove moaned at his touches and bucked her hips before joining the kiss. Their three tongues met and played against one another. Dean marveled at how each girl tasted so different and yet were both so delicious.

Naomi broke away and began kissing Dove's shoulder while she kissed Dean, nipping at his lips and moaning as his hands continued to massage her breasts and pinch her nipples.

Naomi brought her hands to the hem of Dove's top, pulling it up and off, breaking their kiss. When Dean's lips left Dove's, she leaned back into Noni and the two women kissed wildly, showcasing Dove's beautiful tits in front of Dean's face. He ran his tongue across a nipple before latching on and eliciting a gasp from Dove.

Dove ground her hips onto Dean's hard cock and he growled as Naomi ran her hands over Dove's body and slipped one into her panties. Still leaning back against Naomi, Dove bucked her hips again and Dean watched as Naomi's fingers moved beneath the thin fabric. Dove's hands were wrapped behind her into Naomi's hair and Naomi added her free hand to Dean's on Dove's breasts, pinching the nipple and moving his hand along to the rhythm she was using on Dove's clit.

As Dove's hips bucked and ground against Dean's cock, he began getting impatient and moved back to kiss her breasts, instead, Naomi captured his lips with hers; the proximity of their kisses made Dove fall over the edge, whispering "So hot, your tongues, your lips… so hot."

Naomi moved her fingers from Dove's panties to Dean's lips; he licked them reveling in the flavor, commenting "Tastes so good, D." As Dove pressed kisses on his chest, Naomi pulled her hand back and licked her fingers, agreeing "D, you are so sweet."

Dove climbed off Dean's lap, kissing him fervently before doing so. She and Naomi stood in front of him and began making out. They pressed their bodies together, moaning and gasping as their hands explored each other. Dove helped Naomi remove her shirt and then worked quickly to take her panties down, kissing her pussy briefly before standing back up and pressing her face between the taller woman's breasts. She moved her lips onto a nipple and sucked as Naomi wrapped her hands in Dove's red hair.

They moved toward Dean and worked together to remove his underwear, letting his cock spring free. They each ran their hands along his length before Naomi turned her back to him and straddled his lap. Leaning back tight to his chest she kissed him over her shoulder. His dick was rubbing against her pussy from underneath her and she moved one of his hands to her clit and placed the other on her breast.

Dove pushed his knees apart, dropped to the floor and began sucking his cock. Dean moaned "Oh God, D, fuck shit fuck God" into Naomi's neck as he kissed her pulse point. Dove stopped sucking his dick and began stroking him. She moved Dean's hand off Naomi's clit so she could lick and suck at it.

Naomi bucked her hips and moaned, dragging Dean's lips back to hers while Dove moved her mouth back to his cock and pushed his fingers into her friend's pussy. Dean playfully nipped and sucked Naomi's tongue while his hands worked her cunt and tits; pinching her nipples and fucking into her hot center. As Naomi began to come, Dove again stopped her blowjob and pressed her face into Naomi's pussy, lapping up her cum and kissing her clit. Dean moved his sticky fingers to his mouth and moaned into Naomi's ear "So hot, Nai, so good." He growled while Dove's hands stroked his dick.

When Dove finished eating out Naomi, she helped her off Dean's lap and they went back to making out in front of him. He watched as Naomi dropped to her knees and removed Dove's panties, the last bit of clothing between the three of them, and licked up her thighs and pressed her tongue into Dove's cunt. Dove gasped when Naomi moved one hand between her legs while the other reached up and pinched her nipple.

"Stand behind me. Hands on my tits." Dove said to Dean and he complied, putting his feet on either side of hers and kissing her shoulder. Naomi moved her hand off Dove's breast and around her back, gripping Dean's cock. He gasped and Dove moved a hand behind her and played with his balls. Dean's groaning increased as Dove began panting "Oh God, Noni, suck me harder."

While Naomi's mouth on her pussy brought Dove over the edge, the girls each squeezed his cock and balls tightly; Dove kissed him, hissing as he bit down on her tongue.

Once Dove was sated, Naomi stood up and leaned past Dove to kiss Dean. After letting him taste Dove's cum again, the girls turned to him and pressed to his sides, letting their fingers lightly stroke his dick and balls while they kissed his chest, neck and shoulder. "What do you want to do now, Dean?" Naomi asked him.

"I want you both on your backs, side by side. I wanna fuck you with my fingers and I wanna eat you both out, going back and forth between your sweet cunts until you're both screaming my name in ecstasy."

They smiled at each other and pulled the blankets off the bed, climbing up and situating themselves. Dove rested her head on Naomi's shoulder while the taller woman draped her left leg over the shorter one's right thigh. Dean moved up from the foot of the bed. He straddled the girls' intertwined legs and pulled their outer legs up so their knees were bent then pushed them gently out to the sides, displaying their slick pussies.

Dean smiled down at the gorgeous women in his bed; their eyes were hooded and lustful as they smiled back at him. He leaned onto his elbows and slowly moved forward, pressing his fingers into their tight holes; their combined scents filling his nostrils and making him high. He brought his lips to Naomi's clit and let his tongue flick against the swollen bud while he used his thumb on Dove's clit at the same time. Both women shuddered and gasped, moaning their appreciation for his efforts.

He began lapping and sucking against Naomi, removing his fingers and fucking her with his talented tongue. Before letting her get too close to orgasm, he pulled away and his hand went back to work on her while he moved his mouth to Dove and repeated the motions. He looked up to see they were both watching him while Dove's hand lazily brushed against Naomi's nipples and Naomi's long arm reached around her friend's neck and reciprocated the touches.

As he moved his lips back to Naomi's cunt Dean whispered "You should kiss each other."

They immediately began sloppily kissing, making sure the passionate sounds of their lips and tongues were audible to him. Naomi could feel him smile against her pussy and she knew he was enjoying himself as much as they were.

This time, Dean didn't pull away as her orgasm built; Naomi's moans and gasps announced she was going to come and Dove began cheering her on. "Come on, Noni, come for us babe, come all over Dean's face." It was the hottest thing Dean had ever heard; he nearly came when Naomi called out "Dean Winchester, oh God, Dean Winchester" while Dove continued her own moans of encouragement.

Dean immediately brought his fingers back to Naomi's cunt and rubbed her clit while he ate out Dove; she bucked her hips into him and called his name over and over as she came, Naomi fell over the edge again just from his fingering and they were both saying his name as they covered his face and hand in their cum.

He slowed his motions against them and let them ride the waves down before pulling away and sitting up. They scooted apart and dragged him down between them. Pushing his back into the mattress, Dove and Noni began kissing him at the same time. Dean playfully growled when he managed to trap both of their tongues in his teeth at once.

They each wrapped a hand around his twitching cock and worked together to create a rhythm before Naomi broke away and began blowing him. Dove sat him up and wriggled in behind him, leaning him against her chest. She kissed his neck and wrapped her arms and legs around him, pinching his nipples and running her nails over his firm abs. The sensation of the amazing blowjob, the kissing and sucking on his neck and Dove's hands on him were intensified when Naomi pressed her finger to his asshole and then slid it in quickly making a 'come here' motion inside him.

He screamed out his pleasure without using any words at first, just roars and grunts as he bucked his hips. As he became more accustomed to the new sensation, he began a chorus of 'fuck', 'goddamn', 'Nai' and 'awesome'. When Naomi added a second finger to his asshole, he shuddered in delight as she sucked his cock down her throat and hummed against it.

Dove pressed her lips to his ear "Dean look at Noni. Don't you love watching her hot mouth swallow your huge cock? I love seeing her swollen lips wrapped around your dick." Naomi moaned at her praise and Dean added "Nai, your mouth is fucking amazing."

Naomi continued to suck his cock, occasionally pulling it out and swirling her tongue over the head before taking it back into her throat again.

Dove kissed him over his shoulder and he wrapped his hand into her hair, panting as he held her mouth to his. She sucked his tongue hard and flicked it with her own.

As his breathing labored, Dove pinched his nipples hard and she began cheering "Suck his cock Noni, fuck his asshole, C'mon Dean, come for us. I wanna see you come all over Noni's gorgeous tits."

Dean could feel Dove's sopping pussy and her hard nipples pressed into his back as her encouraging words melted his mind. He watched Naomi sucking his cock and announced he was "gonna come, can't hold on."

Naomi pressed her tits against his cock as she sat up and he exploded all over her chest, his dick was pulsing and spurting on her as her hand expertly pumped out every last drop while she continued fucking his asshole with her fingers.

When Dean was spent, Dove shimmied out from behind him, leaving him propped up an a few pillows while she knelt with Naomi on the bed in front of him. He watched as Dove lapped his cum off Naomi's breasts. She turned to him and opened her mouth so he could see all she collected.

"I wanna taste that cum." Naomi grabbed Dove's face and they kissed, sighing together as they enjoyed Dean's flavor.

"Nai, D, you two are totally hot." Dean said as he watched the girls making out in front of him; their hands were rubbing all over each other and they began taking turns sucking, biting and kissing each other's tits, panting and making little mews of satisfaction. He was rock hard again in minutes.

"What now, ladies?" he asked, unable to hide his smug smile as he stroked his large cock.

Dove eyed him hungrily "Why don't we make tonight all about oral? I'll blow you and Noni can sit on your face?"

Naomi quickly added "We'll take turns fucking you tomorrow, if that's OK?"

_I am one lucky son of a bitch_ "Sounds perfect."

* * *

The next morning the girls asked Dean if he was OK with everything 'Sam-wise' again. He admitted honestly he was jealous of Sam; not because of the sex, but because he spent time with them "outside, not in bed."

They spent the next three days together; taking time to leave the motel once each day, going out to dinner, watching a matinee and they went bowling.

Dean reveled in the sex, but also enjoyed getting to know more of the girls' history and their interests.

When they slept, he felt comfortable being sandwiched in between them; Dove pressing her back against his side, laying her head on his shoulder while holding his arm against her front and Noni cuddling under his chin, putting her head on his chest and wrapping her arm around him. As he kissed the top of Naomi's head he couldn't help thinking how much he loved her, but he knew he could never tell her.

* * *

Dean got a call to meet John and the girls caught a job in the opposite direction. He kissed them both goodbye and they parted as friends once again.

* * *

**A/N: Please review; this was my first attempt at writing a threesome. All feedback is welcome.**


	13. X-Mas '02 to May '03 SamDove Noni

**A/N: Thanks to all who've followed and favorite this. Thanks along with wishes of hugs and chocolate to those who've reviewed! Please take a moment to let me know what you think.**

* * *

**December 18****th**** 2002**

**Stanford, CA**

Sam returned from his last final exam and Jim met him at the door. "You got a package. Labeled fragile, no return address." He pointed to the box on Sam's bed.

Sam smiled at the notes he found inside. The first was from Dove.

Sam-

You are an amazing man and a great friend, the best!

Thanks for taking care of me when we met and for ALL the fun we've had since.

Tell everyone I said Merry Christmas!

I love you,

Dove

P.S. You were right… Uncle Bobby knew, no fooling that man!

The one from Noni was similar.

Sam-

Thanks for being so awesome!

Merry Christmas!

Love your sweet, sweet ass,

Noni

P.S. OK, so I lied about accidentally washing that card the photographer gave you.

But, a lie for the sake of a present isn't the same as a REAL lie… Right?

P.P.S. Tell Jim I said "you're welcome for sharing that hot chick."

The third note each had written a line, Dove first.

You and Jess look great together!

Go for it… She's totally HOT!

Inside the box were framed photos. One was of Sam and Dove at Bobby's house. Sam remembered posing for it when Bobby came home for those few days. He and Dove were on the couch, smiling and displaying their injuries to the camera. Looking at their faces, there was no way in hell Bobby wouldn't know they had something special between them.

The second picture was the one he and Noni posed for in Castro. He laughed again at their makeup and clothes. The third and fourth were from Brady's birthday party. One was the two of them with him, Jim, Brody, Jess and a few other people. He loved how much the seemed like 'normal', happy college girls, not like the deadly hunters they are. The other was a candid shot of him and Jess sitting at the bar, she had her hand on his wrist and they were smiling at each other, clearly enjoying the moment.

Sam handed the last frame to Jim and said "This one is yours, man." It was of Jim with Noni kissing one cheek and 'that hot chick' kissing the other. It was taken by Noni and even though it wasn't indecent, it was clear they were in a bed and no one was wearing a shirt.

"Best night ever!" Jim said as he added the frame to his shelf with smug satisfaction.

Sam called Dove and Noni to thank them and ask if they'd be in Cali for the holiday. He learned Red was meeting the girls in NYC. They invited him to fly out and join them. He didn't have the extra money, but thanked them for the invitation.

* * *

**December 27****th**** 2002**

**Stanford, CA**

Sam had special permission to stay in the dorms over the break. Everything was shut down; no foodservice and no gym or student union. He'd seen a few other people who must be living in other dorms and had the same permission he did, but no one else was in his building.

He returned from grabbing lunch and there was a paper arrow taped to his door. There were more arrows on the floor, pointing down the hall. He followed them the common room. On the coffee table there was a stack of movies, a big bowl of popcorn, candy and a six-pack of beer.

"Hello?" Sam called out.

Arms wrapped around him from behind and a familiar voice said "Merry Christmas, Sam."

He turned in her grasp and smiled down at Dove "What are you doing here? I thought you were in New York?"

"I decided to give Noni and Red some alone time; this is the first year without Grandma Kate. They're going to do sightseeing therapy. I've already done the 'I-heart-NYC' thing and thought you'd be my therapy instead."

"I'm more than happy to help." He looked at her outfit; pajama pants and one of his sweatshirts; "already dressed for bed? It's like one-"

"It's comfy clothes and movie time." She insisted. "Go change into your PJs and I'll put in a movie. I got all the Christmas classics: Rudolph, The Grinch, White Christmas, Lethal Weapon, Christmas Vacation, Wonderful Life, Frosty, Die Hard and Miracle on 34th Street."

He laughed "Some of those things are not like the others. Die Hard and Lethal Weapon? Really?"

"They both take place at Christmas…" She shrugged and smiled. "Just go change."

Sam returned in flannel pants and his favorite v-neck T-shirt. He and Dove curled up on the couch, finding comfort in each other's arms; they watched movies all afternoon and evening.

Around ten they were still on the couch, with Dove sitting between Sam's outstretched legs and leaning into his chest. Sam began rubbing his hands along her sides, shoulders and arms. He'd been holding her all day, but his movements were more direct and conveyed more than the desire for comfort. She sighed and pressed into him more.

Sam started kissing her neck and slipped his hands inside her sweatshirt and across her stomach. The tips of his fingers brushed the undersides of her breasts and skimmed along the waistband of her sweatpants.

As he moved his lips on her neck Sam spoke with a lust-filled tone "This was awesome… The best Christmas ever… I didn't buy you anything… But I have an idea… Of what I can give you…"

She rolled over and wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling her face up to his. "Oh you have 'an idea' huh? Just one, Sam? I have a whole list of things you can give me."

He smiled "Well, Dove, baby, you can have anything and everything on your list." He pulled the sweatshirt off her and kissed her gently; she opened her lips when his tongue requested entry.

Their kissing became more passionate and it wasn't long before she was tugging insistently at his T-shirt. When he sat up to remove it he shifted them on the couch, wrapping her legs around him and pressing her back into the cushions with his body.

Dove moaned at the sensation of his hardening length rubbing her center through the fabric of their pants. She pulled his waistband and said "Let's take these off."

"Not yet. I'm in charge here. Be good for me and it will be so good for you." He smirked at her and his eyes held a playful glare "Be bad and you'll have to wait for your fun."

_assertive Sam is totally hot_ "OK, Sam, I'll be good, for now."

He crashed his lips into hers, using his tongue to lure hers into his mouth. He sucked against it and nibbled it as he flicked and stroked it with his tongue, eliciting 'mmm' sounds of satisfaction.

Sam pulled away and began peppering her throat, collarbone and shoulders with kisses; light, feathery and gentle while his hands ghosted over her breasts and nipples. She arched her back, seeking more contact and he pulled his hands away.

"No, baby," he huffed into her ear then licked the shell.

"Sam-"

"Shhhh; you said you'd be good."

Dove rolled her eyes and nodded "OK."

Sam's smile spread wide as he looked into her eyes "That's my girl." _got her now _

He went back to his light kisses and touches, driving her wild with desire and getting her to sigh and softly mew his name.

His lips dusted across her nipples and over every inch of her breasts while his hands continued their wispy roaming over her body. Her skin flushed pink and she smiled as she watched him exciting her in such a gentle way.

When he pulled off her sweatpants and his pants as well, but left underwear in place she pouted her lips and he smiled, clearly satisfied at her disappointment.

He climbed back onto her and ground his hips into hers, letting her feel his own arousal. He resumed the firm, passionate kissing from before. As the fire built between them, their panting and moaning growing louder, hearts racing and desire overtaking them, he stopped abruptly. His light touches resumed, but the pace was quicker as his lips traveled down her neck into the valley of her cleavage.

Once he'd ghosted his kisses across a nipple, he latched his mouth onto her breast and nipped against the tight bud. Her cries of "Oh Sam" increased when he again began grinding against her hips as he sucked and licked her breasts.

He didn't stop his passionate kissing, but pulled his hips back and brought a hand over her panties. Sam flicked his fingers lightly over the wetness seeping through the thin material.

"You're already so wet, Dove." he pressed his thumb into the material and made contact with her clit. "Baby, come for me."

The added texture of the cotton rubbing into her eager bud was a welcome sensation and when his tongue circled over her sensitive nipples again, she succumbed to her orgasm. Sam immediately brought his lips to hers again, whispering "Merry… Christmas… You are… So beautiful…" between their kisses.

Their frantic kissing continued until she pulled back and gasped for air. He smiled "You were a good girl. Now what do you want in return?"

"I want you. Inside me, now. There's a condom in my purse." Sam let her up and she walked the few steps to her bag. When she turned back with the foil package, Sam stood and stretched. She smiled as she ogled the flat plains of his chest and abs. He noticed her looking and playfully flexed and struck a few poses for her as she giggled.

He took the condom from her as he kissed her and picked her up, walking around the furniture. When her feet met the floor again, Sam quickly spun her around, bending her over the back of the couch.

He dropped to his knees and slowly pulled her panties down; kissing the backs of her legs as he carefully removed the garment from her feet. She started to stand up straight, but he pressed his hand onto the small of her back and leaned her forward again.

He lowered his face to her sex and inhaled deeply, growling out "just one taste" before sliding his tongue into her slick folds. She gasped and he growled his enjoyment again.

Sam's tongue flicked and curled inside her, the angle from behind made the familiar sensation seem so different she decided that she could wait for sex and pleaded for him to continue "YesssSamm. That feels so amazing, make me come again. God, pleassSam, please. Please."

Her begging was so sexy, there was no way Sam wouldn't oblige her. He began sucking and licking enthusiastically. He kept one hand on the small of her back and the other kneaded her thigh, hip and ass.

When Dove came shouting "Oh, God S-s-sam!" he quickly removed his hard cock from his underwear, put the condom on and entered her from behind. Her muscles were still contracting and Sam groaned at the thrill; he thrust at a steady pace and fucked her into another orgasm.

Sam gripped her hips and lifted her feet off the floor. She did her best to wrap her legs backwards around him while her waist draped over the couch. "Oh fuck, Dove, you're so tight." he bent over her and pressed kisses onto her shoulder. "You're so wet, feels so good."

Once he was sure she had a sufficient grip with her legs, He reached one hand around to her breast and pinched her nipple while his other hand sought her clit. He steadied her with his forearm and continued thrusting his hips. The pace was never forceful; his rhythm was measured, but not slow.

"Oh. My. God. Sam." Dove panted "That. Feels. Unbe..lieve…able. You're. Incred…ible."

Sam could feel her walls closing around his dick and his balls were tightening. "Dove, baby, I'm gonna come. GonnacomegodfuckcomeinggodDoveyesfuck."

Sam's last push into her was forceful and he gripped against her hips; at the feeling of his release Dove came unglued around him. Once their breathing calmed slightly, he lowered her feet to the floor and wrapped his arms around her waist, burying his face into her neck.

When he pulled away from her she sighed at the loss of him from inside her, but turned and smiled at him. He took her hand and led her to the shower. They washed each other's hair and bodies sensually as they continued to kiss and stroke each other.

Fifteen minutes into the shower and Sam was getting hard again. He pressed his fingers into Dove's pussy and she moaned as she gripped his dick and pumped him to full arousal.

They manually worked each other, grunting and moaning into their frenzied kissing. Dove came over his hand and then she pushed him back against the wall and smiled "Now it's your turn; don't hold back."

Sam screamed out her name and babbled things like 'godfuckshitgoodsuckDovegodfuckdamnsohot' at her while she sucked on the head of his dick and took the full length onto her mouth over and over. Just before his release she pulled his cock from her swollen lips and let his hot cum spray her lips and cover her chest.

"Oh, God, Dove that is so hot, so hot…" He gripped a shower handle to steady himself and accidentally turned it to cold.

She yelped at the sudden change and let him go abruptly as she jumped out from the icy spray.

"What?" he asked; she laughed "I don't need a colds shower, Sam."

"Huh?" The water temp registered with him and he smiled sheepishly. "Oh sorry, baby. Here…" He turned the handle back to warm the water. She cleaned herself off and he regained his balance; they toweled off and he led her to his room where they cuddled and fell asleep, naked in each other's arms.

Dove stayed until the 30th. They parted with their usual sweet kisses and promise they'd always hold a small piece of each other's heart.

* * *

**May 2****nd**** 2003**

**Stanford, CA**

"Happy Birthday Sam!" Dove and Noni called and sang to him. They had their phone on speaker and barraged him with questions.

"Are you going out tonight?"

"You better be. Where?"

"Yes, to that same bar I took you guys to."

"Will Jess be there?"

"Yes."

"Are you two dating yet?"

"We've been on a few dates, but she doesn't want a boyfriend because it's too much distraction from her studies and she wants to keep her options open. We hang out a lot as a group-thing and we talk every few days."

"A group-thing, huh? Kinky fun!"

"Noni…" he laughed. "You know what I meant."

"Yes, but I hold out hope for you, Sam. Is she a good kisser?"

"She really is."

"So is she dating anyone else?" Dove asked while Noni added "Are you dating anyone else?"

"We've both had other dates, but we usually end up complaining about them to each other."

"That means she likes you."

"Yeah, and I like her; plus, she's not possessive or jealous."

"When are your classes done?"

"Four more days; summer session starts the 18th."

"Perfect! We're heading to a job in Carson City, Nevada; then we're spending a few days in Vegas." Noni cheered.

"We'll be there in a day or so and the job should be two to four days. Can you fly to Vegas?" Dove asked.

"Sure. Just let me know when you'll be there and I'll get a flight."

"We'll get your ticket – our birthday present to you."

"You guys don't have to do that."

"But we will." Noni said and Dove added "Just pack a bag and wait for the call."

"Will do. Can't wait."

"We love you Sam!" they sing-songed in unison "Happy birthday!"

* * *

**May 8****th**** 2003**

**Las Vegas, NV**

Sam was greeted by hugs and kisses complete with tongue from both girls, causing him to blush as more than one man gave him a 'thumbs up' while a few women gave them a stink-eyed glare.

The girls had a suite at Caesar's Palace.

"How do you guys afford this? It's not like hunting pays anything."

"No, but bathroom sales does." Noni explained. "Sam, Dad's family really does have a supply business. We basically drop off catalogues, but we get a salary and commission. It's how all the hunters in the family earn a living and our travel expenses are paid through the business."

"Really?"

"We have to save receipts and file taxes, but that's easy enough." Dove smiled "And, we do have some big accounts, like this place. Red helped the manager with a ghost problem once and he refers us for both supplies and real jobs. He comps our room, too."

"I told Dean we'd hire him and your dad, but John wants to stay off the grid so filing taxes is out." Noni sighed.

"That sounds like Dad" Sam scowled "What about when you get in trouble with the law?"

"Snyder Supplies doesn't hold small things like a criminal record against its employees." Noni laughed. "And the business keeps a few lawyers on retainer."

"Enough shop talk." Dove said "We've got tickets to a few shows and we want to hang by the pool; Noni likes Pai Gow but I stick to slots and Texas hold'em. What about you?"

"Hanging by the pool sounds great and learning Pai Gow could be fun." Sam smiled "I wouldn't mind doing that ride on the top of the Stratosphere, either."

They had fun by the pool all afternoon and went to see the top Elvis impersonator that evening. The fresh air and lots of alcohol made them all tired, so they turned in 'early' at 1:00 a.m. Even though the suite had two bedrooms, the girls insisted Sam sleep between them. The bed was larger than king-size but most of it was unused as Dove cuddled onto his chest and Noni scooted her back against him, tucking her shoulder into his armpit and using his arm as a pillow.

Sam woke up to both Noni and Dove kissing his chest. He smiled at their touches but groaned at his pounding headache, over-full bladder and the fact something had apparently died in his mouth. "I really hate to interrupt you beautiful women, but I need to get up."

Dove began more assertively kissing his pulse point while Noni latched her lips on his nipple and moved her hand to his crotch, stroking his morning wood through his boxers.

"C'mon, I'll only be a minute…"

Dove must have decided Noni needed help fondling him, because her hand moved inside his boxers and he hissed "Ohhh go-od gawd…" They giggled and finally offered their 'good mornings' while keeping their mouths on him.

"Seriously, it won't stay a good morning if I piss the bed, so please, please let me up."

They made pouty faces at him as they pulled away muttering 'OK' and 'hurry back'. Their puffed lips made him even harder as he thought about kissing them. He relieved himself, brushed his teeth, swallowed a few aspirin and was back between them in less than two minutes.

The girls were naked when he returned and Sam shucked his boxers before climbing onto the bed. They laid him down and spread his legs wide, each put a knee in between them as they crawled and kissed toward his mouth.

They began kissing him together. Sam moaned at the experience of either both their tongues in his mouth or sharing another mouth with a third tongue.

He put a hand on each of their breasts and playfully squeezed and flicked at the nipples. They responded by breaking the kiss away from him and kissing each other, reaching out and fondling the other's breast as well.

"Oh my God, that is so hot. You two are so gorgeous." Sam breathed as he watched their display.

The kiss moved back and included Sam once again, while they women continued to fondle each other along with Sam massaging their breasts.

They began moving their lips along each side of his jaw and back to his ears. They nibbled at his earlobe and licked the shell of his ear. "We love you, Sam" Dove whispered and Noni added "You are so hot." With that their kissing moved down his neck and both his pulse points were accosted by lips and tongues.

Sam moaned out their names while he moved his hands down their bodies and rubbed his hands across their slick pussies. They responded with pleased gasps that turned to 'mmmm' sounds when he slipped two fingers into each of them.

His thumbs pressed into their clits and they each reached for his cock at the same time. They stroked him together, Noni's hand on the head, pressing the hole to spread out his pre-cum, while Dove's hand would pump the shaft and play with his balls.

He groaned again as their kissing moved down his body. They stopped to nibble and suck his nipples before continuing down his abs and playfully biting at his hips.

As they moved, he was unable to reach them to keep his fingering going. He brought his hands to his mouth and licked them clean together. "Tasting you both at the same time is heaven." he huffed.

Noni and Dove began licking the length of his cock from both sides. Sam watched, mesmerized, as their tongues lapped and swirled against him and moaned when they simultaneously sucked along his shaft. Noni took his head into her mouth while Dove licked over his balls, both girls still employing their hands on him as well.

"Oh Fuck. Fuck that is awesomegodshitDovefuckdamnNonigod." Sam's babbling increased as Noni took him down her throat and Dove sucked one of his balls into her mouth. After a few minutes they stopped. Noni continued to jack him off, but Dove dug around in her suitcase. She produced a strip of condoms, a small vibrator and lube.

"That's not even the size of my finger." Sam smiled. "Why don't I just touch you directly?"

They smiled devilishly as Dove coated the small device with lube and handed it to Noni. "It's for you." they replied in unison. Sam's face conveyed fear and Noni added to his unease as she clicked on the vibrator. The buzzing sound was quite low but to Sam it sounded like a swarm of hornets.

"No, oh no, I don't- Aahhhh….. I don't- Oh shit!... Fuck!" Sam was cut off first by Dove swallowing his cock down her throat and second by Noni inserting the vibrator into his asshole. She immediately increased its speed. "FuuuucK meeee. Oh god, wow shit fuckgodgod Dovesuckme." Sam moaned as he relaxed and allowed himself to enjoy the new stimulation.

Once he seemed to be completely relaxed, Dove quit her blowjob and they put the condom on him. Forcing his legs together, Dove climbed over Sam and straddled his abs then Noni climbed onto him directly behind her. His hard cock was trapped in between the two women as they writhed and kissed one another.

They kissed sloppily over Dove's shoulder and Noni reached a hand down to Dove's pussy, stroking her clit and making her friend shudder. "Help me here Sam." Noni said as she continued to kiss Dove and moved both of her hands to Dove's breasts. Sam obliged and began fingering Dove, using two fingers inside her and his thumb in her clit. His other hand reached around and stroked Noni's thigh.

Dove leaned down and kissed Sam. Noni took the opportunity to impale herself on Sam's cock and he bucked at the sudden tightness when Noni began riding him.

Dove sat up and leaned against Noni. The women resumed their kissing. Noni kneaded Dove's breasts, pinching and flicking the nipples while Dove snaked her arm between them; Sam could feel her fingers seek Noni's clit.

Even if he wasn't getting fucked himself, just having them there, sitting on him together, making out and touching each other, Sam would have still been satisfied. Their beauty and comfort with their bodies and each other was awe-inspiring. As Noni rode him she panted his name and Dove's whimpering out for both of them was music to Sam's ears.

Sam fucked Dove harder with his fingers using the same pace Noni was using as she rode him. He bucked his hips against them; they all three were panting, grunting and moaning with the same rhythm.

Sam was slipping closer to orgasm and he knew he couldn't hold for more than a few minutes more. "Noni, Dove, you're both beautiful, amazing women. Come for me, please. I wanna be covered in your slick juices."

Noni began riding him at a frenzied pace and he fucked his fingers into Dove the same way. Sam was unsure which woman came first but it seemed they were encouraged by each other's climaxing. Their orgasms lasted minutes and well before they were through he lost control and joined them.

They spent two more days and nights in Vegas, having fun on the strip, gambling and catching shows. There was more sex, too. Sam spent time alone with either woman as well as enjoying them together once more; the second time Dove fucked him while he fingered Noni.

As they took Sam to the airport Dove asked him if he thought he could be her date to Noni's cousin's wedding in Sacramento the first weekend of October. Sam said he'd love to and they agreed to work out the travel arrangements as time grew closer.

He kissed them both goodbye and again earned looks of encouragement and disgust from other travelers. He pulled them together into a hug and said "I love you both." He and Dove did their customary goodbye and he slipped away, into the long lines for airport security.

* * *

**A/N: I really hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please review and let me know how you felt about it. All comments are welcome.**


	14. Dean and Noni July 2003 Part 1

July 17, 2003

"Hello."

"How's the world's sexiest Hunter? Besides me, that is."

Dean laughed. "Hey Nai. Ya know, SSDD. You an' D still in Atlanta for her Kung-fu thing?"

"You know she'd beat your ass for that. And, no… I caught a job, but D's staying."

"What? Why? The job should come first." Dean was clearly annoyed.

"There's a ceremony where she'll get her 6th degree in Hapkido, she's a keynote speaker and lead instructor for three group lessons. She's getting paid and donat-"

"Yeah, but she'd get that 6th degree thing with'r without'er little party and sm'other Cobra Kai could teach her classes." He snorted at his own joke as his voice conveyed his disapproval "Can't pay that much."

"She'll get fifty large." _you didn't see that one coming, did you, smartass? _ She was smug and pissed at his disregard for her best friend's accomplishments.

"Fifty Grand?! For talkin' and teachin' a few classes? Damn! Is she some sort'a Dav-ette Carradine? That's what, 35-K after taxes? Just for walkin'round in'er PJ's-"

"Actually, she'll **net** fifty, that _after_ taxes…" Naomi was clearly talking down to him as she continued "Plus, she's booking private sessions. People normally pay ten grand an hour to be taught directly by a master. She's only the second woman in the whole country to reach 6th level. But, since she's **_auctioning_**_ the sessions for __**charity**_ - benefitting victims of abuse - those sessions will probably go for double." Dean could hear the annoyance building in her voice as she continued. "She **is** doing the job, Dean. Helping save people doesn't always mean killing something…"

"Wow, that's really…" Dean sighed, realizing he'd been an ass. "Fuck, sorry Nai. I didn't know-"

"Now you do."

Her tone softened. "Look, even if she came with me, we'd need a man with us." Naomi could practically hear his eyebrows dancing lewdly. "Before your downstairs brain takes over, the victims have all been single or multiple women, but no recorded disappearances of men or women and men traveling together."

"Where?"

"Meet me in Shady Valley, Tennessee? I'll be there in 6 hours."

"l'm North of DC by a few hours. Gotta talk to Dad, should be there in… 9, 10 hours."

* * *

July 20, 2003

6:18 p.m.

Three days ago Dean and Naomi met and began working the case. Females disappeared when they traveled through a seventy-mile stretch of scenic highway without a male 'chaperone'. The Hunters did a lot of role play. They posed as college students talking to local historians, talking to local law enforcement as Feds, and asking around for the most recent missing women posing as concerned family.

Naomi eyed Dean in his suit, he held his shoulders authoritatively, his voice and mannerisms stern and his eyes clearly demanded respect. They'd been apart all day, him with local police while she spoke to local merchants. He walked toward her folding his notepad, professionally putting it in his jacket pocket. _Dean is so goddamned good at playing the 'I'm in charge' role he reminds me of Mr. George, my high school principal - what a crush I had on him _

"Well, they're clueless, but helpful; said they'll have everythin' I asked for by ten tomorrow mornin'." Dean said as he approached Naomi. He noticed her eyeing him and the sly smirk she was wearing.

_oh fuck, yeah… that look says I'm gonna get laid, and good too_ He grinned back at her. "Somethin' I can do for you, Nai?"; the innuendo dripping from his voice.

"Yes… Will you wait in the diner for… thirty minutes?"

As Hunters, few surprises were welcome ones. "Hell yeah." The normally forty-minute drive back across the county took Dean twenty.

Dean's mind wandered. He decided she'd purchased lingerie. He tried to picture it. Slutty Fredericks of Hollywood style or sweet Victoria's Secret style? Tiny scraps of fabric barely covering her ample curves or titillating temptress gown down to the floor? He realized his dick was getting hard and tried to calming down. _God, waiting is hard… er, difficult yeah, I mean difficult _

* * *

July 20, 2003

7:12 p.m.

Dean received a text.

You have 5 min. Come back. Sit at YOUR desk. Review the file. Do NOT remove ANY of your clothes.

Dean grumbled audibly as he walked to their room. "Don't wanna sit at a damn desk or look at a damn file. Wanna get outta this fuckin' suit. Wanna get naked an' fuck. Was waitin' at the damn diner cuz I thought we were gonna fu- What the hell?"

There was a sign taped to the motel door; it read:

Franklin High School

Stockton, CA

Dean's smile returned. _now that's more like it she's up to somethin' bigger'n I thought_

The small motel room desk had been pulled out and was facing into the room. A single file sat on top. On the front edge of the desk was a handmade placard donning the title 'Principle D. Winchester'. Dean smirked as Naomi's little plan became clearer. _she's a schoolgirl for me? Fuckin' A, she's awesome_ He sat behind the desk and picked up the file.

There was a small note on the top.

Mr. Winchester, Good luck on your new position as principal here at Franklin High School. There is one student with whom I recommend you familiarize yourself. In your desk you will find items that may help make your job easier. –Cindy Miller, School Secretary

In the desk were condoms, lube, a bottle of Jack Daniel's and a small paddle

_so I'm a principal? this's for her? she's fuckin' 'hot for teacher' … Goddamnit I love this woman NO! you shut up, you fuckin' idiot b'fore you ruin it_

Dean opened the file. There was a high school yearbook with a paper tucked inside; 'Naomi Marie 'Noni' Jackson' was across the top of the page. He noticed her date of birth was listed as July 22, 1985. _she made herself a few days short of 18… God, so fucking hot and kinky … I wonder if her birthday is really July 22__nd_

He located her picture and gaped at it. She was a junior, so in the picture, she was 16 or 17. Her black hair was shorter and streaked with neon colors; her look was decidedly 'punk', but she was gorgeous. _I coulda loved NO __liked__ her even then … a badass and a genius_ Apparently, her high school had a dress code. _oh. fuck. me. does she still have that outfit? no way would she have that with her while she's hunting_

Also written on the page was:

Attending summer school because of various suspensions due to behavioral problems including:

Wearing inappropriate/suggestive clothing

Getting caught in sexually compromising situations with fellow students (female and male)

Fighting with other students (male)

Conducting political protests on school grounds

****Straight-A student, enthusiastically participates in class, takes direction well, respectful of authority figures, just not rules.

Dean laughed and said aloud "I bet that's all true" just as there was a knock on the door. He started to get up and reach for his gun, but then realized the knock was coming from inside of the bathroom. The knock sounded again and he heard Naomi call out "Hello?"

"Come in."

He played along, letting her strut in and looked up from the file on his desk. His pants were immediately too constraining as he took her in. Her hair was parted down the middle, with a braided pigtail clamped loosely under her jaw on either side of her face. She was wearing a white dress shirt with a red bra underneath. There were only a few buttons done because it was way too tight and then she'd cut off the bottom so her toned midriff showed. She'd also cut off the sleeves and she had on a red sweater that only covered her arms. She had on a very short pleated black and red plaid skirt, with white knee socks and her black Mary-Janes sported high heels. _fucking high stripper-heels on school-girl shoes?_ … _no matter what, those shoes stay on_

She stood in the doorway, hands on her hips _I hope he understands this game is for me and not just him_ "I'm to report to Mr. Winchester…" She rolled her eyes.

"I'm Mr. Winchester. Is there a problem?"

"Apparently, me." She said defiantly as she gestured to her outfit.

"Miss Jackson. So very nice to meet you." Naomi shivered at the barely noticeable predatory tone in his voice. _I am so appreciating The Graduate right now_

"You know who I am?" she replied, mocking innocence in her tone.

"I've just reviewed your file. It says you were suspended for…" He opened the file 'reading' to her "inappropriate and suggestive clothing." He slowly moved his eyes down her body and back up to her eyes. "You know that" he gestured to her clothing "is not within school guidelines, Miss Jackson."

"My outfit is a protest to the school's oppressive rules that don't let women or men express ourselves, specifically our sexuality."

"High school students are hardly women and men."

_he totally gets that this is my fantasy too … God, he's awesome_

"I will be eighteen in 2 days" she puffed up her chest and Dean thought he heard the buttons on her shirt cry 'mercy!' right along with his zipper "the law says I will be a woman."

"So why not wait two days? Then you'd only be breaking the school's 'oppressive rules'."

_you're good, Principal Winchester_ "So?"

"So, by your own logic, both school rules and the law say you don't have the right to wear that outfit today."

"That's not what I meant." She huffed.

"You meant you already feel like a woman today?" Dean slowly walked to the front of his desk. He sat down; one leg firmly on the floor and the other bent at the knee. His hand lightly rubbed the inside of his elevated thigh and she watched it move with lust-filled eyes.

_holy fuck that's hot_ "Yes." She took a few defiant steps closer "I am a woman."

"And how did you determine this, Miss Jackson?" He motioned for her to sit; she complied. "Was it getting your period? Or was it when the boys-" he looked back at her file again "and some of the girls - started to notice" his eyes leered at her as he paused "your body?"

"Of course not." Her puffed out chest made her buttons plead for their lives. She said proudly "I decided when and how I became a woman."

"So it was about sex? Was it with a boy? Or a girl? Oral? Vaginal? Anal?" His voice deepened and his eyebrows raised with every question.

She looked away and spoke softly. "I don't think it's appropriate for you to discuss these things with a student."

She gasped stared at him, her expression a little frightened, when he suddenly grabbed the arms of her chair and dragged it closer to him. His face was merely inches from hers. "You just said you're a woman, so I tried to have an adult conversation with you." He sighed as he settled back onto his desk. "Clearly, you're not. Just accept you're a child; dress appropriately and behave yourself as one." He waived his hand to dismiss her.

"I am a woman! Not. A. Child." She stood up angrily, stomping her foot for emphasis. "I had sex with a man, vaginal. Then oral with a woman. No anal." Her hands were at her hips and his lips twitched into a smirk at her 'so there!' attitude.

"How old were they?" He walked to the door to the bathroom, pretending to lock it and re-closed the curtains.

"He was uh,… nineteen. She was in college." She watched his movements; "What are you doing?"

"If anyone else heard this conversation, I'd be obligated to report your partners for having sex with a minor."

_well played _ She gasped in terror "You wouldn't…"

"I won't..." his voice oozed lust "if you prove you're a _real_ woman. Now. Sit." She gave him an indignant look and sat down. Dean pulled the bottle of Jack from the desk and took a drink. He handed it to her. "You want a little liquid courage for this conversation?"

She gave him a face that played along with her character's partial-innocence. She tightly closed her eyes and tipped the bottle. He tipped it more, giving her a much larger swig than she'd anticipated and she coughed a little.

"You good?" It was clear that both Dean and 'Principal Winchester' were asking. Naomi found it sweet he was checking on her, and hot that his character was trying to get hers drunk.

"Uh yeah, I just didn't expect it to come out so fast." She sheepishly replied.

He waived his hand in a gesture that said 'no problem' as he settled on his desk in front of her. "Did you come when he fucked you?"

Naomi could feel her panties moisten. _his smile is so transparently predatory God I want to play this out but I'm ready. to have him. fuck me. on this desk. right. now. _

"Miss Jackson?"

"Oh, sorry. What?"

"I asked if you came when the young man fucked you?"

"I guess so."

"Then that's a no."

"How would you know?" She snapped.

"A **woman** knows when she's come. Have you ever made yourself come?" He handed her the Jack and he smirked as she took another swig.

"Yes." she answered, almost ashamed.

"So, be honest, did _he_ make you come?"

"No." her voice conveyed defeat.

"Was it just the one _boy?_" he paused slightly for effect before hammering her with questions. "Just the one time? How long did it last and did you like getting fucked by a man even though you didn't get off?"

"Yes, only him, the one time. It lasted about five minutes and yes, I really liked it, yes."

"With the woman, did she eat you out?" _him asking these questions is making me sopping wet for him_

"No, I wanted to try it, so she talked me through it."

"Did she come for you?"

Naomi smiled and puffed out her chest proudly "Yes. She said I did a great job, I'm going to see her again next week." Her breasts managed to get two buttons to cry 'uncle' as they popped open.

"Did you like eating her out and would you do it again?"

"Yes to both of those questions, Sir."

_shit Sir? her sweet and honest schoolgirl answers are so fuckin' hot I'm not gonna be able t'get my cock outta my pants _

"So, you've never had anyone eat your pussy?"

"No."

"Have you ever sucked a cock?"

"No."

Dean's arrogant smile widened as he continued "Miss Jackson, you claim being a woman it is all about having sex and it's clear you're bisexual. But you've only been fucked for five minutes, never had anyone else make you come, never had your pussy eaten and never sucked a cock. Is that correct, young lady?"

_young lady? fucking shit I'm so ready … I'm gonna come sooo hard for this man_

"Yes, Principal Winchester."

_fuckshitgoddamn that was so hot the blowjob won't last five minutes _

"You're not a woman, not yet. Master all the things we talked about today. Then you'll be a woman, sexually."

Naomi took another swig of Jack and stood up. Since he was half sitting on his desk, it put her heaving breasts right in his line of sight. Dean didn't flinch, just took the bottle and sat it on the desk. "That will be all, Miss Jackson."

"Principal Winchester…" She fiddled with his tie and looked into his eyes.

"Yes, Miss Jackson?"

"I… I'm willing to learn." She pressed her lips to his in a chaste kiss before pulling back and whispering in a husky voice "Will you teach me…" she pressed another kiss to his lips "to be a woman?"

Dean put his hands on her shoulders and held her firmly in place, her lips an inch from his. "Miss Jackson, I've taught you enough."

"You _are_ an educator. It seems fitting you give me a complete lesson… I'm an excellent student. I follow my teacher's directions." She kissed him again, this time with passion; after a moment he kissed her back, finally allowing her tongue passage into his mouth and eventually reciprocating. They were both panting and groaning at the sensation after waiting so long. She pulled off his tie and jacket; he removed her sweater and shirt, palming her breasts through her bra. She began unbuttoning his shirt; pressing kisses to his neck, collar bone and chest.

After a few minutes of frantic kissing and heavy petting, he pulled away again "You will need to listen carefully, young lady, or you will not learn."

"Yes. Principal Winchester."

"First lesson: cock-sucking. Take out my dick."

Staying in character, Naomi fumbled with his belt, button and zipper. Dean hissed at the pressure release and she pulled at his waistband, trying to bring down his pants.

"I said take out my dick, not undress me. We only have half privacy; can only get half naked. Now, take out my dick, Miss Jackson."

_my God he's voice is so commanding I am so ready to get his cock in my mouth_ "Yes, Sir."

She gently pulled him free. He moaned and his eyes rolled back at the sensation of his dick finally being released from its confines. _her hands are so warm and soft _ He noticed she was just holding him in her hands and lightly stroking him. _oh fuck she's waiting on my commands like she really __is__ inexperienced that is so fuckin' hot fuckfuckGoddamn_ "Lick it from my balls to the tip."

She used the tip of her tongue and he gasped at the sensation but corrected her "No, Miss Jackson, like this." He grabbed her hand and licked the palm up to her fingers with his whole tongue flattened against it. He groaned as she followed instructions and licked his cock. "Yeah like that. Keep going."

As she continued licking his length, Dean kept up the lesson. "It's called a blowjob, but you put it in your mouth and suck on it. You probably won't be able to get it all in your mouth until you practice, but you move it in and out while sucking. Are you ready to try that now?"

"Uhm, sure."

He held out the Jack "Another shot of courage first?"

She smiled and took another drink and gave back the bottle "Thank you, Sir." _he could win an Oscar for this performance_

As Dean set the bottle down, she quickly enveloped his cock with her mouth and he released a surprised groan. She paused and looked up at him, keeping the suction, but not moving.

_her fucking eyes look so goddamned innocent_ "You're doing very well." He stroked her hair reassuringly and she smiled appreciatively around his cock. _fucking shit that's so hot_

Naomi continued her blowjob as Dean gave her instructions and encouragement. Naomi loved it because he talked more than he ever had and he loved that she took every instruction like she really had no idea what she was doing. If he said 'move your tongue in circles' or 'suck hard against the head of my cock' she did it until he gave her another command. He even asked her to 'play with my balls,' and encouraged her with 'oh yeah, just like that' and 'good job, you're doing great', which she loved. She sucked his cock and moaned over him, following his every command and got off on his authoritative voice and demeanor. After about five minutes, she knew he was close to coming, so she deep-throated him a few times, giving him what she knows he likes and he groaned out "Fucking God, Nai", completely forgetting his character.

_no 'Nai' here, only 'Miss Jackson' _She brought him back the game by pretending to gag and apologized. "I'm sorry. I thought I could handlt all of you, but.." she blushed "You're dick is just too big."

_ God. that was amazing and she actually fuckin' blushed _

'Principal Winchester' told her it was OK, she would get better with practice. She accepted his reassurance with an innocent smile and a "Thank you, Sir. I'd like to try swallowing, if that's OK?"

_'if that's OK' … Goddammit she's good_ He smiled down at her wide blue eyes as she waited for his answer. "You're a fast learner and you'll do great, Miss Jackson."

Naomi sucked at his cock with renewed force and flicked her tongue on his shaft. He came in no time, and pretended not to notice her overly-smug smirk as she wiped her mouth and took a long pull from the bottle of Jack as he composed himself.

"So Miss Jackson, I think you're ready for another lesson. I am going to… Eat. Your. Pussy. Do you want me to do that?" _she fuckin' blushed again holy shit _

_fuck yes!_ "I'd like that, Sir."

Dean kissed her passionately as he spun them around and threw the items from his desk to the floor. He pushed her up to sit on the desk. When he finally broke their kiss he took the bottle from her hand and helped himself to another swig. "Do you want another drink before I start?"

She smiled, opened her mouth and tipped her head back without saying a word. _fuckGoddamn that's hot _

He poured the liquid into her mouth and some spilled over her chin, down her neck and into her cleavage. He quickly buried his tongue between her breasts and licked back up the path to her mouth, kissing her again before his mouth headed south once again.

His hands massaged her breasts the entire time; as his mouth reached the lace of her bra he pulled it aside and licked over her nipple, eliciting soft moans of "Principal Winchester".

"When I eat your pussy" He said as he lightly bit at her nipple "I'll also nibble, lick and suck your clit" He latched onto her nipple for another moment "Kinda like what I'm doing now."

Naomi moaned and ran her hands through his hair, responding with "Uhm-hmmm."

"You'll want to pay attention" he moved his lips to her other nipple "so you can" more sucking and licking "learn what you really like."

His mouth began trailing down her stomach "Plus as a young woman who" he raked his teeth gently against her flesh and she hissed "enjoys eating pussy yourself," kiss, nip, kiss "you'll want to remember" suck, kiss, kiss "so you can do it to others." He ran his tongue over her abdomen. "Understand?"

"Y-yes Sir."

Dean smiled reassuringly at her as he settled between her legs, running his hands up the outsides of her smooth legs and under her skirt. He hooked his fingers under the sides of her panties and pulled them out from under her skirt in a quick motion. _ plain white cotton panties? innocent. fuckin'. white. cotton. panties._

_holy shit was that crazy-hot_ Naomi stayed in character; making a shocked expression, her eyes wide at his suddenly brash movements; she whispered "Principal Winchester…"

_fuckshitsuckdamn my cock's a rock again already_ "When someone's nervous, best to just do that quick." As he spoke, Dean was flipping her skirt up onto her stomach and spreading her legs wide, exposing her wet pussy to him; he hungrily licked his lips.

"Yes, Sir."

"Lean back. Support yourself with your arms." Before she could follow his instructions, Dean had his face buried in her cunt.

Her shocked squeal of "Oh. Principal Winchester!" made him smile as he licked and circled his tongue against her swollen clit. He took time to nip and suck at it before he moved his mouth lower to lick over her slick folds.

His tongue's ministrations fully opened her pussy up to him; he lapped at her wetness several times before fucking into her over and over while nosing at her clit and humming his own delight. Naomi moaned and bucked her hips against him. Acknowledging she wanted more pressure, Dean pressed his mouth harder onto her and he pulled one of her legs over his shoulder.

He massaged one hand into her hip and reached the other up to pinch her nipple. She moaned and laid down with her back flat on the desk. This changed his angles and pulled her breast from his hand.

He wrapped his arm behind her back and forced her up again as he growled into her pussy "No. I said support yourself, young lady."

_so hot when he tells me what to do like that_

His fingers kneaded back into her breast and he commanded "Say my name." between his tongue's thrusts.

That was all Naomi needed to push her over the edge.

Loudly calling out "Winchester", Naomi came forcefully and soaked his face but he didn't let up; instead he began fucking two fingers into her cunt and pressed his thumb to her clit.

"Miss Jackson, You've just had someone else make you come and you are going to do it again. Do you understand?"

"Uh-huh." She panted, trying to stay in character as best she could as he increased the tempo of his hand's thrusts and began again to flick the tip of his tongue across her clit.

Naomi began a chorus of "Oh God" and "Yes" as Dean used his tongue, lips and teeth on her clit while he mercilessly fucked her with his fingers. He could feel her walls closing on his hand; he began humming against her and sucking hard on her engorged bud.

She quickly came again. This time Dean worked her through the orgasm and allowed her to come down before pulling her up to his lips to kiss her passionately. Their tongues fought for dominance again as their hands began tracing along each other's bodies and she finished removing his shirt, pressing her lips to his solid chest and biting his nipples. He removed her bra and pushed her back, attacking her breasts with his hands and mouth; Naomi was ready for more and began pumping his cock in her hand.

_my innocent schoolgirl is suddenly acting a little too naughty… did she forget about her role? I'm not done with this quite yet_

Dean remembered the paddle she'd left in the desk for him… 'Principal Winchester' needed a reason to spank 'Miss Jackson'.

TBC…

* * *

**A/N: This was just going on so long and I wanted to get in all the role play because I felt the build-up made it hotter in the long run, but the chapter length was getting out of control. I worked really hard on the role-play dialogue, which is one reason it's taken so long to get this up (some pun intended ;} ). Please, please let me know what you think of this. I really appreciate all reviews.**

**Real life has also been tough lately, plus MLB playoffs (Go STL), NFL and SPN season 9 starting! WhoHoo!. Anyway, the second part should be up tomorrow. Again, sorry for the long wait.**

**And here's one more plea for a review: **

**Ooooh Yeah... Please, Oh God! Reader! Oh, Oh... Reader, God, Please! Review! Yes! Yes! Oh, God, Yes! Review! Yes! Reader! Reader! Yes! Ahhh... Like _that_... Just. Like. _That_... Reader, OhGodohGodOhGod. I'm writing more... wr-writing. more... m-m-m-oooore... **

**My God, Reader, you're amazing.**

**(I am shameless, aren't I?)**


	15. Dean and Naomi July 2003 Pt 2

**A/N: I'm a liar. Didn't mean to be, but I lied and said I'd have this up in a day and then I read it and decided you readers deserved a better effort from me. I began to completely rework it then the MLB playoffs and some personal crap got in the way, so it took longer than even I expected, but I hope you'll agree it was worth my effort and your wait. **

**Also note: There are several times in this chapter where the thoughts are intentionally ambiguous - meant to be read as if both Dean and Naomi are thinking the same thing.**

* * *

'Principal Winchester' needed a reason to spank 'Miss Jackson'.

Dean broke their kiss and looked at Naomi with a stern expression. "Miss Jackson, would you like to confess now?"

_where's he going with this?_ "About what, Sir?"

"About this meeting of ours today." He motioned for her to sit. As she complied, he grabbed the paddle.

_he's gonna spank me! YESSSS!_ She added a scared tone to her voice "I can't think of anyth-"

Dean slammed the paddle on the desk. Naomi jumped as his voice boomed "Miss Jackson, when did you decide to seduce me?" _bet she didn't see that comin' _

"Sir?" She kept up her questioning doe-eyed expression "I just met you this morning."

"I know you set this up." He sat on the desk, holding the paddle ominously.

_then let's hear you explain it _She smiled mischievously "How'd you know?"

"Mrs. Miller retired and summer school ended last week. That file's fake and you turned yourself in for your clothing."

Naomi's entire demeanor changed. Her posture exuded confidence; she suggestively ran one hand up and down her inner thigh while her smile became seductive. Her eyes filled with lust "I saw you two days ago and wanted to fuck you but thought you might be" she waived her hand in the air "challenging…" Her smile widened "Glad I was wrong."

Dean smirked. He leaned forward, resting an elbow on his knee; he raised an eyebrow "So you're satisfied?"

"Why wouldn't I be?"

"I **didn't** fuck you…" His smile rivaled a Cheshire Cat's as hers fell "I know you're already eighteen and you graduated in May. So, don't go threatening me, insisting I fuck you or you'll turn me in for all this if I don't."

"There goes my back-up plan." She smirked.

"Nevertheless, I'm the principal here." He thumped the paddle against his palm a few times "and you need discipline."

Before she could protest, he'd bent her across his knee. She pretended to struggle shrieking "Principal Winchester, please no!" _oh yes, please and thank you_ "I'm sorry I lied!"

"Not yet, Miss Jackson, but you will be." Dean flipped up her skirt. _what a gorgeous ass _ "How many swats do you think are fair?"

"None! Please! Don't!" _ yes please do _

"Ten? OK, ten…" He slowly counted out her swats as she squirmed and squealed 'I said none!'

As the count reached eight, Dean noticed her ass was really red. _I wasn't hitting her hard, and she's still squealing, but … better check_

He shifted the paddle to the hand holding her down. He rubbed his now empty hand over her swollen skin.

"Have you learned your lesson, Miss Jackson?" He asked as he kissed her backside.

_Dean's checking on me that's sweet _"Maaybee…" her tone was not repentant.

_she's more than fine_ _I was going too easy on her_ "That's a no." With lightning speed he shifted the paddle back to his open hand and swatted her harder, quickly counting "Nine! Ten!"

Naomi yelped with the last two swats and her squirming increased "OK Yes! I learned my lesson! I did!"

"What lesson was that, Miss Jackson?"

"I should have just said I want to fuck you." She chirped.

"Good girl." The paddle thudded on the carpet.

"Woman." She corrected in annoyance.

"I'm not ready concede that." Dean chuckled as she started to squirm.

"Then teach me, Principal Winchester."

"Such a perfect ass, I just want to touch it, kiss it, lick it… fuck you from behind so I can watch it bounce." He was talking to himself more than to her.

She could feel his cock hardening against her stomach. _oh hell yeah you are_

Dean was gently caressing and kissing her tender ass cheeks, running his fingers in the crack of her ass before barely dipping one into her wet cunt. She tried to pull free, but he held her firmly in his lap. "Such a wet pussy… You liked me spanking your perfect ass didn't you, Miss Jackson?"

_that was goddamned sexy as hell_

"Oh, yes, I nearly got off on my punishment, Sir,"

He set her on her feet and slammed his lips into hers. She kissed him back with equal force, stuffing her hand into his underwear and stroking along his throbbing cock. He groaned "Gotta fuck you, young lady, show you what a man will do to you."

As his hand pinched her nipple she breathed out "Oh yes, please Sir, please."

Dean removed her skirt, leaving her wearing only her socks and shoes. He looked her over and she smiled, accepting the silent complements his eyes gave her. _she's so gorgeous, just perfect_

Her hand was still inside his opened pants, stroking his dick. "I changed my mind. Miss Jackson, take my pants completely off. Now."

Her voice was enthusiastic. "Yes, Sir!" Naomi dropped to her knees and hastily pulled off his shoes and socks. She crawled up his legs and gripped the waistband of his pants and underwear; dragging both garments down his hips, stopping to grip his cock, Dean hissed out "fuck" as she pressed her thumb across the tip and rubbed his pre-cum down his shaft.

_I want more and I want it now_

He pressed a condom into her hand and growled "Just get my goddamned pants off and this on me so I can fuck you, young lady."

_God I love that whole man in charge thing and his demanding voice _

Once he was undressed and the condom was in place, he pulled her up and towards him; she closed her eyes, readying her lips for another searing kiss. Instead, he startled her by moving out of the way; pushing her past him, bending her over the desk and entering her quickly.

Their combined satiated moans of "Oh God" filled the room.

_feels so good after waiting so long_

For a brief moment neither moved; they just reveled in the thrill they'd been playing up to and it felt electrifying to finally be joined.

_she's gonna get her fantasy of a school-girl becoming a woman_ "Miss Jackson, are you ready to be fucked by a real man?" Dean's voice was heated and passionate; it pulled Naomi from similar thoughts.

Her tone was filled with unrequited desire "Yes, Sir, please teach me everything." _everything and then some_

He ghosted his hands across her reddened ass, gripped her hips tightly and finally moved, rocking back and slamming forward into her. He built up speed, giving a swivel to his hips as he thrust with more power each time.

She matched his thrusts bucking her hips back against him, and he could feel her pussy tightening around his cock. Knowing how much she liked the game, he kept it going, "Miss Jackson, your cunt is so tight. You like having my huge cock inside you, don't you?"

"Uh-huh."

"Say it. Say you like my cock." Dean pounded into her; both of them knowing she was going to come as soon as she answered, but she was holding off, wanting to drag it out.

"Say you like my cock fucking into your tight little pussy. Say my name and say you love my cock." He reached around to her clit and massaged it, making her moan in ecstasy.

"L-love yr cock, Prncpl Winster." She came with so much force that her cum was dripping down his legs.

Pulling out of her quickly and turning her to face him, Dean picked her up and set her on the desk. Naomi winced slightly as her swollen ass hit the hard surface, but she was still orgasming; she wrapped her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist. He wedged a hand between them and rubbed her clit gently, bringing her down slowly; kissing her shoulder as she panted and mewled against his neck.

He lifted her chin, looked into her shining blue eyes, kissed her a few times gently and smiled sweetly. _"_Ready for more, Miss Jackson?"

She returned his sweet smile. "I'm sure there's so much more I can learn, Sir."

He laid her back, grabbed her feet together and brought them to his shoulder.

"These fucking school-girl-stripper shoes an' goddamned knee socks're hotter'n hell. Biggest turn on ever." He was again talking more to himself than her. He kissed the patent leather a few times while she giggled. _she just fuckin' giggled_

He pulled her hips to the edge of the desk and pressed his cock into her, rubbing his face against her shoes, he started to thrust as he wrapped one arm around her legs to hold them against his chest for leverage. "Rub your clit. Wanna see you touch yourself."

She complied, arching her back to make his view ever better.

"Miss Jackson, you are gorgeous." He guided her free to her breast and they pinched her nipple together as he fucked her at a steady pace, watching as she touched herself and occasionally nuzzling his face against her shoes.

_hopefully this blows his mind but not his wad…_ "Harder, please, Principal Winchester, I love your cock. please fuck me harder." Naomi cooed.

_shitshirshitfuckgoddamn as you wish _

Dean began ramming into her and they moaned together as their passion and excitement built. Dean could feel Naomi's orgasm was a few moments away; her cunt was fluttering around his dick and he was throbbing for release. His balls were pulsing; he just needed to hold out another minute or so before he could come right behind her. Her pussy walls would grip him so tight it would feel like they were milking him and he simply had to have that moment with her.

Naomi waited as long as she could, she wanted him close; she had to time it right or she could push him over the edge. "Principal Winchester I want to try anal sex."

Dean froze. _holyfuckingshit did I hear that right?_

"Miss Jackson? Did you say… you want to try anal sex?"

"That's why I put the lube in your desk, Sir."

_shit this is just a goddamned dream _Dean remained motionless. _maybe a djinn? _

"Sir, I want to do anal for the first time with someone who's, you know… experienced." She stared at him, hoping he recognized the truth in her words. After a moment, Dean's eyes widened; shocked, he whispered "Nai, really?"

Staying in character, she nodded and smiled sheepishly, but her answer was honest. "Principal Winchester, I've never had anal sex. Some people like it; if my partner has experience, I might enjoy it too and I wouldn't get hurt… Do you have experience?" Her eyes pleaded for a truthful answer.

_Nai's never been fucked in the ass and she wants me to be her first _

Dean pulled out from her and gently released her legs. He pulled her up to a sitting position, kissed her lips tenderly and placed a hand on her face.

"You'll enjoy it and you won't get hurt, I promise. But, Miss Jackson, make sure you want anal sex; that you're not doing it to impress me." his voice changed to completely 'Dean' "Or, b'cause you wanna make me happy, today's already been awesome."

_he's bring so sweet, again … checking that I really want this _

"Sir, so far this has been like a fantasy for me; anal sex with you would make it perfect." She gave him a reassuring smile, reached into the drawer and retrieved the lube. "Won't you make it perfect, Principal Winchester?"

"Perfect's putting a lotta pressure on me…" Dean chuckled, wrapping her legs around his waist and kissing her as he enveloped her in his strong arms. He kissed across her shoulder. "You know I'm not gonna say no…" His kisses continued along her collar bone. "But, sorry, it's not gonna be on this desk, it's gonna be on the bed." He peppered kisses up her neck and over her jaw. "An', Nai, it's gonna be us, me an' you." Dean began kissing her lips sweetly, then harder; she allowed his tongue entrance and hers entwined with his. They kissed passionately, and their hands scoured over each other, each speaking volumes they'd never consider putting into words.

_if I could be, I'd be in love I'm NOT in love Hunters can't be in love, especially with other Hunters I'm NOT in love it wouldn't be returned so what's the point?_

When they broke the kiss, both panting; they smiled sweetly at each other. Dean's expression turned salacious; his cheeky smirk made Naomi shiver when his authoritative voice returned "Do you understand me, Miss Jackson?"

"Yes, Principal Winchester. I understand."

"Good girl." He said and leaned to kiss her again.

Just before his lips met hers, she defiantly corrected him "Woman." She could feel him smiling as he kissed her and it was hard for her not to smile back before kissing across his jaw, sucking at his pulse-point, wrapping her arms tightly around his neck to hold him in place as he groaned his appreciation as his head fell back to give her more access to his neck.

After getting high on how her warmth enveloped him as her mouth pleasured his neck while her hands roamed his body, Dean positioned his cock at her entrance. He tangled his hand into her hair and brought her face an inch from his. "Miss Jackson, I'm going to fuck you. You'll say you love my cock and shout my name. I won't stop fucking you until I'm sure you're a woman." With that he pressed his lips to hers and slid his cock into her wet cunt slowly; as they both sighed, he pressed their lips together.

Forty minutes later, Naomi was showering. Dean had quickly ordered pizza, rearranged the furniture and picked up their clothes. As he stepped into the shower, he said "You gottabout twenty minutes b'fore food gets here. Better get dressed."

"Why didn't you just wait on it?"

"Cuz I got your cum between my toes an' I wanna be cleaned up b'fore we start again. You asked for perfection and stickin' to the sheets ain't part'a that plan." He laughed as he kissed her temple and playfully shoved her out of the spray.

At Naomi's call of 'pizza', Dean emerged from the bathroom, pulling on clean underwear without fully toweling off; his stomach growling loudly. They laughed and talked, comfortable in each other's company.

"I never knew you had a shoe fetish…" She teased.

Dean shrugged, shoving pizza in his mouth "Never had one before… But fuck me, those are hot. Why do you even have that outfit?"

"The skirt and shoes Dove and I share. We wear stuff like that when we hustle pool or darts. Helps distract the competition. The sweater's hers. So's the shirt; it's part of her FBI suit so I have to buy her a new one ASAP…" She laughed.

"Why do you guys hustle? You have your civvy cover jobs and Dove clearly rakes it in from her Karate-Kid gigs…" Dean downed his beer then opened a new one for himself and one for her.

Rolling her eyes, Naomi smiled at his gesture "You learn about the town you're working in when you hustle and it's stupid, but as female Hunters we get more respect from the men in the community if we can hold our liquor and win at pool, darts and cards."

Dean snarfed down more pizza and nodded. "Gotcha."

"Thanks for putting the desk back and picking up."

"Took like 3 minutes. You did all the work settin' it up; was the least I could do." Dean placed the lube and condoms on the nightstand and set an alarm, making a joke that he was 'gonna tire her out and didn't want her to oversleep' before he pulled back the bedding. He took off his underwear and stretched, holding his elbows out and fists by his face before pushing his hands into the air and groaning.

She eyed his body. _so firm and gorgeous_ His dick was already half-hard; he smiled and danced his eyebrows at her when he caught her staring. _he has lots of reasons to be arrogant but he must be sore and tired_ She looked at the clock, it was already a few minutes short of midnight.

"Tired? We can always pick up where we left off tomorrow."

He took a few quick steps to her and put his hands on her shoulders, kissing her lightly. "You can also say you changed your mind. I won't be mad or whatever, I'm not a douchebag like that."

She laughed "I know, Dean. It's midnight. We still have a case and people to save. Principal Winchester worked hard today and I just thought you might be tired."

"I got some grub, so I'm refueled an' good to go. But I'm not pressurin' ya. Wanna be clear on that. I know I fucked you out; gave it to ya good an' hard." He smiled, confidently smug knowing she'd been well satisfied. "So if ya can't handle any more of my awesomeness tonight an' need to recuperate before I fuck you again, just get some sleep, sweetheart." He kissed her forehead, an action she'd have appreciated if it weren't for his overly pompous attitude.

_sweetheart? oh hell no he didn't just condescend to me like I'm a waitress he's just asked for more coffee… but I'm not going to let him goad me _

She offered an appreciative smile and hugged him. "Thanks. You're the best… Just come to bed with me and… we'll see?"

Dean hugged her back, smirking as he stroked her hair and rubbed her back. _played that one like a fiddle what we'll see's you beggin' for it in less than fifteen minutes_

Dean's arousal grew as he watched her pull off her clothes. She stretched her arms overhead and yawned as she sat on the bed and arched herself out fully on the mattress before pulling the sheet over her body; the thin material clung to her curves and seemed to make her even more alluring. He made a spectacle of himself as he walked around the room turning off the lights before he joined her.

Naomi rolled into his chest and tucked her head under his chin; he wrapped his arms around her, holding her tightly to him. Neither could see the other's coy smirk while they sighed contentedly together and their breathing synced as their bodies relaxed.

_I'll give it a minute and kiss him sweetly thanking for understanding before I start stroking him_

_I'll let her get comfortable then start kissing her an' get my hands moving on her tits then lower…_

They were in the exact same position when they woke up the next morning to the alarm clock blaring. Neither one will ever admit to being the first to fall asleep that night, but they agree it was the best they'd slept in months.

* * *

July 21, 2003

9:38 p.m.

They had discovered that a nest of vampires was responsible for the missing women. They'd just received a report that there were two women traveling alone in the area. One of the most popular sites on the scenic highway was a lookout that offered picturesque sunset views and the women were likely headed there. Naomi and Dean were racing out to the secluded spot in hopes they weren't too late. All they wanted to do was get the women out, not fight vamps; that could be done in daylight, once they had a line on how many there are and where the nest is actually located. No such luck.

It turned out to be a trap. The person who'd told them about the potential victims was actually a vamp himself. After fighting off six assailants then salting, burning and burying the bodies, they were finally heading back to their motel.

"Shit. I have blood all over me. It's all over your car too. Sorry Dean."

"She'll clean up. You OK? I think your arm's gonna need some stitches and your thigh too."

"Yeah, they both are, and maybe my side. You're definitely going to need me to sew you up in a few spots too. Did you break anything when you went over that drop when that one charged you? It was like ten feet down."

"Try fifteen feet." He smirked and she rolled her eyes. _he'll be saying twenty feet by tomorrow_ "Nah, the sonnovabitch broke my fall." Dean pointed at his chest "Fuck, I loved this shirt. Prob'ly gonna hav'ta start with this. Think there's still a claw in it."

She slapped his hand away "Don't mess with it till I can look at it."

"Hurts like hell."

"Still. Don't." Naomi groaned "You know the worst part of all this?"

"We're too torn up to fuck?"

"Yeah, that's it… No, asshole. Either they sent six because two people will feed six vamps or they thought we're really great Hunters and the whole nest came… The whole nest never comes."

"Yeah, I thoughtta that." He smiled and winked at her. "But now they know we're **awesome** Hunters."

"Dean…" She shook her head at him.

_he looks gorgeous even when he's covered in blood_

"We're awesome Hunters who need backup." She groaned "Dove was coming tomorrow anyway. But this is big. I'll call Bobby. Call your Dad. No arguing."

"What time is it?" He asked as they parked at the motel.

"Twelve forty-two."

"Shit, I missed it." He growled as he put his hands on either side of her blood splattered face and pressed their foreheads together. He kissed her gently then spoke in his commanding tone "S'not how I wanted this to go, so, sorry… S'not safe here; ya got ten minutes to shower an' get that shit offa ya. I'll burn our clothes while I pack my shit. Get yours together; we roll out in twenty. You can call Bobby an' Dove on the way. Unless ya got somethin' that'll bleed out, no stitches until we're at least fifty miles away." He stopped barking orders and his eyes met hers. He smiled and held their gaze for a moment. He whispered "Happy Birthday, Nai." He kissed her again, pressed his forehead to hers again and sighed before pulling his hands away.

Dean jumped out of the car, held his gun and machete at the ready while he carefully entered their room. Naomi just sat in the car as she watched him, stunned at the tenderness she'd just been shown by the warrior.

He looked back out the door, clearly annoyed, as he motioned for her to get moving.

* * *

July 22, 2003

2:19 a.m.

Naomi was on the phone when she got out of her car and smiled as Dean emerged from the Impala. "Yeah, he's here, made me follow him, of course. OK. See you tomorrow. Love you too."

She tossed him the phone "D wants to say hello." She went to check in. When she returned, he already had their cars locked up and their bags in tow.

"We're in room twenty." He followed her in and dragged out the med kit.

"Let's get sewing." She said. "I'd like to be asleep before dawn."

It was the first time they both got completely naked in less than a minute where there were no sexual implications. After arguments about who needed attended to first (no matter what he said, Dean was worse off), what could (or should) wait until morning, and a spirited debate about whether oral sex was an actual remedy for anything (other than boredom), they were finally stitched, bandaged and in bed around 4:00.

* * *

July 22, 2003

9:47 a.m.

Naomi woke up in the same position as she'd fallen asleep: spooning Dean. His back was pressed to her front and he was kissing her hand; when he felt her stir he said "Happy Birthday, Nai."

"Morning, Dean."

"You feelin' OK?" He moved to look at her.

"I'll pull through." She smiled. "You?"

"Good enough to start your birthday off with morning sex." His eyebrows wagged lewdly and she laughed "Is that a present for me or you?"

"Isn't there some sayin' 'bout when you give selflessly you'll get somethin' in return?"

"Doesn't really apply here, but I'm all for the sex. We can't do anal, though, because I need to stay missionary, sorry…"

"First, don't be sorry, ever. Second, you can have anal if you want it, b'cause you'll be on your back for it."

"Really? Then, I want anal." She kissed him and asked "Just, give me a few minutes?"

"I'll call Dove an' tell her where we are… soon as I figure it out…"

When Naomi came out of the bathroom, Dean slipped in behind her and said "Two minutes" before closing the door.

He'd put the condoms and lube on the nightstand, there was also a brown paper bag there and she wondered what he had in it. She started to get nervous. Really. Nevous.

_we just talked about this like 30 hours ago and we were on a case in the middle of nowhere … where did he shop for sex toys? he wouldn't get anything crazy right? maybe I should just take a peek_

As she reached for the ominous bag her hand was swatted away "Hey! No peeking!" Dean said as he wrapped her up in his arms and kissed her, their tongues played together for several minutes and hands skimmed over hot flesh, both careful to avoid the injuries from the day before. When they broke apart he asked "So Miss Antsy-pants, do you want your present now or after the sex? It ain't much so don't be buildin' it up in your head."

"Now!"

Dean handed her the paper sack and laid down, naked and exposed. He held his dick in his hand, occasionally stroking himself as he watched her look over the bag. Naomi sat cross-legged next to him and turned the bag over a few times, looking for clues about it. "Realy, s'not anytin' special."

In the bag were a few chocolate bars, her favorite kind. She'd mentioned she liked them the first time they met. There was a vogue magazine and the exact lip gloss she always used, something she wouldn't have thought he'd notice. "Thanks Dean." She kissed him and carded a hand through his hair.

"One more thing in there."

It was a bottle opener keychain. Hers had broken a few months ago; in one of their calls she'd complained to him that she needed a new one but 'Naomi' was a hard name to find, asked him to keep a look out at truck stops. The one he gave her had 'Nai' and a symbol on it. "Where did you get this? It's… it's old, and new?"

"Week after you were whinin' 'bout breakin' yours Dad an' I were dealin' with a hauntin' at one of those frontier-land theme parks where they'll custom smelt stuff. I asked 'bout a bottle opener and the guy said the stuff they use wouldn't hold up, but told me to buy a steel one and he'd fuse whatever I wanted to it."

"Did you pick this symbol?" _do you know what it means?_

"It's hoodoo; it's'posed to keep the possessor safe from undue harm." _least that's the story I'm tellin' you _"Guess I shoulda given it to ya b'fore last night…"

As he was talking she'd gathered her gifts back into the bag and put it on the nightstand. She laid down and pulled him over top of her. "Thank you Dean, thank you so much, now… shut up."

Dragging his lips to hers, she kissed him and their passion built; soon his mouth was trailing over her jaw, down her neck, sucking her pulse point and stopping to kiss and suck at her nipples before continuing down her body.

He employed his mouth nipping, sucking and kissing her charged flesh until he was making her come by combining thrusts of his tongue into her dripping pussy with sucking at her clit and humming into her hot cunt. Before she came down, he pulled one of her legs over his shoulder, repositioning himself so he was on his side, supporting himself on his elbow, his body now pressed to Naomi's side to share in her warmth. It allowed him to use both hands and his mouth on her. He wanted her to know he was close, taking care of her; no matter how much experience she had, this was new and Dean knew she was nervous.

Dean spread her thighs and cheeks wider, exposing her asshole to him, kissing the flesh lightly, he licked over it and then tongued into the hole a few times, she shivered and mewed at the sensation so he continued a few more times with his tongue before using her own slick cum to lubricate his fingers. He slid one long finger into her ass and fucked her gently with it before adding another and building up speed. His other hand massaged her clit and he kissed her pussy. She continued her moans and praises as her back arched; Dean gasped when she grabbed his cock and began frantically jerking him off.

"Nai, slow down. S'not a race, OK?"

"Feels so good, want you to feel good too."

"Trust me, Nai, I'm havin' fun here." He hadn't slowed his fingers' motions, still working in and out of her tight asshole. "Still OK?"

"God y-yes."

"Hand me the lube, and let me know if that changes?" She provided the bottle. He quickly utilized it and added a third finger to her tight hole before she had time to get nervous and clench. As she voiced her satisfaction, he began sucking and kissing her clit. He scissored and spread his fingers and she moaned, almost groaned at the stretching, but she didn't ever seem unhappy with the sensations. He increased his speed again and his fingers began pumping into her faster, keeping them spread wider each time he brought them almost completely out before making another penetration. Eventually her body was drawing them back in on its own and she was screaming in ecstasy as she came again; he lapped the juices from her body before pulling away and sitting on the edge of the bed.

Naomi was panting, her hands were tangled in her hair, her breasts were heaving and she smiled at him as her hooded eyes looked him over. "Wow, Dean… amazing."

_when she's lookin' at me like that, it's perfect I wanna feel like this all the time _He reached for the condoms and opened a package.

"That was… I didn't expect all that, thought you'd want to get right to it."

"What? You thought I'd just shove my cock in your ass like some fucking dick-bag frat boy when you've never done anal before?" His voice and expression were angry.

_he's not pissed, he's offended and hurt_ "No! I knew you'd take care of me, never doubted that…" She sat up and draped her arms around him, kissing his shoulder. She turned his face so she could look him in the eyes. "I just meant I didn't expect you to get me off twice before we fucked because you were really excited about the anal, that's all. But you always give a lot in bed. I should have known better."

While she was talking, she'd begun to stroke him and he'd stifled a few groans at the pleasure she was providing. "Let me suck your cock."

"Today's about you."

"I love sucking cock."

"Maybe later. I really do wanna keep this going." She reached around and took the condom from him. "An' Nai, if you wanna change your mind-"

As she rolled the condom onto him, she interrupted him "Dean Winchester, will you stop being a gentleman and just fuck me in the ass already?"

He smirked "Not many women would call me a gentleman especially when she's demandin' I fuck her in the ass." He rubbed the lube over his length as she scooted back to the middle of the bed. He put a pillow under her hips and added more lube to her hole before he moved over top of her, settling between her legs as he braced his weight on one elbow.

Leaning down he kissed her sweetly, placing one hand on the side of her face and pressing their foreheads together. "Just once more. You're sure? Cuz it'll be like another first time. Gonna hurt for a minute b'fore it feels good."

"I'm sure."

He kissed her passionately as his hand left her face, trailed down her body and along her thigh. He pulled her knee up higher along his ribs before positioning his cock at her lubricated asshole and pressed his head firmly against it.

He broke off their kiss and sucked against her pulse point as he pressed the tip inside her; Dean groaned at the tight sensation surrounding him. Naomi whimpered and bit into his shoulder and he slowly pressed himself forward, sucking, licking and kissing her neck until the head of his cock was inside her tight asshole.

He brought his lips up to hers and kissed her again, slowly moving as she adjusted to the new sensations of him entering her in such a different but exciting new way.

Naomi moved her hands along the firm muscled ridges of his back and twisted her fingers in his short hair. "Dean" she softly panted.

"Nai, you OK?" He stared into her eyes, searching her face for signs that he was moving too fast or that she was in pain. "I can stop." He stroked her hair and kissed her again quickly as he started to pull away.

"Thank you." She whispered and smiled up at him; he returned her smile, thinking she meant 'thank you for stopping'. Just before she pulled his lips to hers for a searing kiss she added "Don't stop."

He continued pressing forward moving barely an inch at a time until he was fully inside her. After a few moments he broke their kiss and pressed their foreheads together. "I'll move slow – when you're ready."

He kept their foreheads together, pecking at her lips and stroking his fingers through her hair while savoring the tight feel of her muscles completely surrounding his cock. They convulsed and rippled against his length; he groaned pleasurably and noticed that she did too.

"There's just so much sensation… it's amazing."

His movement was only a few inches in and out. As her body tensed and released around him, she began to come apart. Her choruses of 'Oh God', 'Dean', Yes' and 'Wow' (his personal favorite) filled the room. He watched her eyes flutter open and closed as her body convulsed around him and he marveled at her beauty.

He continued to press soft kisses to her lips and began to return her vocalizations with ones of his own. As he lengthened his stroke, Dean kept the pace slow, allowing them both to relish in the exhilaration. Naomi wrapped her arms around his shoulders, making sure to mind his stitches and not crush him to her breast. They maintained eye contact; watching the pleasure and affection displayed in each other as they made love.

Dean kept lengthening his strokes and increased his pace, but barely, the pace was still languid and sensual. After just a few complete thrusts, Naomi was coming again, hard; her body jerking and her arms gripping into him, showing how much she wanted to pull him close even though his wounds wouldn't allow it.

Not many more thrusts had him following suit, coming and loudly calling out for her; pressing his forehead to hers, his green eyes piercing hers with affection, she felt he was looking into her as he whispered her name one last time. Only once their panting had subsided, did they break their gaze and she loosened her grip; reluctantly, Dean pulled away from her arms and gently withdrew from inside her.

He returned moments later with a warm cloth, silently he helped her clean up before lying beside her; both on their backs staring at the ceiling.

Dean gave her birthday wishes and checked that she was feeling alright, both from the sexual activities and her injuries.

"It was intense, but not in the way I thought it would be." She laced her fingers in his and moved her temple to his shoulder. "It's just that it was so…"

_loving …_ _we made love _

"Yeah, it was."

Dean kissed the top of her head. "We got a hundred stitches between us. I was just tryin' to be gentle, but once it started goin'… like _that_… it felt…"

_right … it felt so right_

"Yeah, it did."

They smiled at the ceiling, silently thankful no one actually had to say anything they were thinking.

The moment was interrupted by Naomi's phone calling out with The Divinyls "I Touch Myself"; a split-second later Dean's was bellowing out "Heir of the Dog" by Nazareth.

"Dove" she sighed while he groaned "Dad" as they got up and answered their phones.

* * *

July 22, 2003

1:28 p.m.

Dove entered the diner excited to hear about the hunt, tell of her successful convention, and catch up with Dean overall. Quickly kissing both Dean and Naomi hello, she offered a "Happy Birthday Noni" to her best friend and watched as she opened her gift.

They ordered lunch; Dove asked to be filled in on the hunt. One look at their sour expressions made her wish she hadn't. "Why the poop faces?"

Naomi explained Bobby was asking them to forgo the rest of the vampire hunt and head for Missouri where a haunting had killed two people in the last week.

Dean was pissed because John was currently on the road to Canada, following a new lead on the YED, leaving just Dean and two other hunters, Walt and Roy, to finish the vamps.

They vented about it and then finally asked Dove about the conference. She'd auctioned off six private sessions, but she got another master to donate three, and the total collected for battered women and children's services was over one hundred and fifty thousand, to be spread among seven charities. That lightened the mood at the table considerably and they enjoyed the rest of their limited together.

"Noni, did you ask him?" Dove asked as the waitress started to clear their plates.

"Ask me what?" Dean asked quickly.

"Can we get three pieces of cherry pie?" Naomi asked the waitress without acknowledging him.

"Sure hun. Be right back." She smiled and headed off.

"What're you bribing with pie for?" Dean demanded.

They finished dessert with the girls pressuring Dean to meet them in October – be Naomi's date for her cousin's wedding. She offered to pay to fly him from where ever he was at the time and he said no, he didn't fly; no amount of pie could change that. He would try to make it, but no promises.

They coyly accepted his answer with Dove saying she's sure her date "would be happy to let Noni be a 'third wheel' so to speak…"

* * *

**A/N: I hope that you found this worth the wait. Please review to let me know what you think. I'm not sure how to get you to take a moment to type a note. I was hoping that making you laugh with my shameless attempt after the last chapter, but that didn't work. I will not hold chapters hostage, I don't understand that tactic. So this time I'll just say I worked hard on this. If you read this far, please give me some kind of feedback. Good. Bad. Ugly. I'd appreciate any of it.**


	16. Wedding Part 1

**A/N: Thanks to all who've favorited and followed this fic. Big hugs, chocolate cookies and scotch to those who've left a review. I hope you all enjoy…**

* * *

Sept 5, 2003

Stanford, CA

"Sammy!"

"It's Sam, Noni. And, it's four a.m."

"I love getting you up."

"You can make anything sound dirty." He chuckled.

"It's a gift, baby…" Sam could hear her smile "Wanna work at Snyder Supplies on your fall break?"

"Doing what?"

"The wedding's actually October 12th; You work the 4th to 10th then come and get us at the airport in Sacramento."

"I work doing what?"

"D and I fly in 7:00 p.m. on the 10th and we'll have some fun."

"Noni! I work doing what?"

"Officially, warehouse staff."

"Unofficially?"

"Packing salt and iron rounds, smelting silver into bullets, making fake IDs, like that."

"I don't Hunt anymore…"

"It's not Hunting, just Hunter support, Sam. We can't put this stuff in the help wanted ads… You could also make fake IDs to sell to your friends."

"Where would I stay?"

"With Dad – this was his idea. You get to Stockton and he's got a car you can use."

"I could use the money... I'll call Red to work the details. See you soon."

"Love you, Sam-my." Noni sing-songed and hung up.

"It's Sam." He grumbled as he went back to sleep.

* * *

October 10, 2003

10:17 a.m.

Just outside of Rock Springs, WY (10 hours from Sacramento) Dean made a call.

"Your sweet ass better not be bailing on us." Dove didn't bother with a 'hello'. Dean realized he was on speaker as Naomi was talking over her, adding "I've got plans for all of you, not just your sweet ass."

"Relax, I'll be in tomorrow morning; 'bout… ten or so."

"Can't you get there tonight?" Naomi asked and Dove finished "We're ready to have some fun."

"Sorry, got held up leavin' Bobby's."

"Well, you'll be coming soon enough." Naomi said.

"You make everything sound dirty." Dean and Dove said together.

"Maybe you two are the perverts, and not me?"

"Nope." "That can't be right." They laughed as she huffed out fake indignation.

"Dean, your name's on the room, just see the concierge when you arrive."

"Sounds great."

"We love you Dean!" They sing-songed and he hesitantly added "Uh, yeah, you guys too."

Dean hung up and the two women shared a wicked glance. "He thinks he can lie to us…" Dove smiled. "Time to plan…" Noni grinned back.

* * *

October 10th

Stockton, CA

Sam was surprised at a few of the new photos decorating Red's home. There was one of him and Noni from Castro and one of him, Noni and Dove from Brody's birthday party. There was one of Noni and Dean dressed as Feds, and another of Noni, Dean and Dove in a bowling alley. When Sam asked about them, Red said he keeps up with what 'his girls' and their friends are doing.

Sam had been at Red's a week, working at Snyder Supplies and helping Red around his home. In January, Red was T-boned by a drunk driver, leaving him permanently in a wheelchair.

7:15am

Sam and Red were finishing up breakfast.

"Thanks for everything, Sam. Bill says you can come back anytime you wanna work. Says your Daddy taught you right on those shells and you're a perfectionist on those IDs – even the Feds wouldn't know the difference."

"Thanks. I appreciate the work, and anytime you need something done here, just call; it's my honor to help you, Sir."

"Sam…"

"I mean, Red."

"They'll give you your check today, and this is from me." He pushed an envelope of cash at Sam.

"No, Sir-Red, you housed me."

"You take it or I'll tell Noni you said my money ain't good enough and she'll have your ass."

Sam laughed "Thanks Red, that's very generous."

"Hang onto your key to this place too. Never know when you might need it. Mi casa, yada yada."

"Thanks."

"I mean it, come anytime. I wasn't 'sposed to say anything but… We're courtin' you Sam… Snyder's gonna need a new lawyer'n a few years, when Tony retires… Everyone liked you… Keep your grades up an' get that degree."

Sam blushed. "Will do, Sir."

Red sighed, smiling. "Best you get to work. I'll see you at the wedding on Saturday."

* * *

8:54 p.m.

Sacramento, CA

Dean spoke to Randall, the clerk, no, _the concierge_, who smiled, saying Miss Jackson wasn't expecting him until tomorrow morning. Dean said he wanted to surprise her. Randall beamed at him, saying Miss Jackson had left for dinner. Randall suggested Mr. Winchester might enjoy waiting in 'The Wood's' where he could "enjoy a fine scotch in a casual environment." When Dean stretched and said it was a long drive, Randall smiled and simply said "Understood" as he proffered a room service menu. "If you'd like to order now, I'll have it up before you can unpack, sir."

"No Need for a manu." Dean ordered a bacon cheeseburger and fries, asking Randall to select a beer to pair with it. Randall asked if he would need a suit cleaned and pressed for the weekend's festivities, then called Guy to take Dean's luggage and wait while Mr. Winchester provided items for laundry service.

_I feel like Julia Roberts in Pretty Woman _

In the elevator, Dean took his duffel back from Guy. "I got this. Save your strength for those little old ladies who pack twice their weight in shoes or whatever."

"Yes, sir." Guy smiled and was silent until he opened Dean's room for him and stepped back. "I'll wait here for your suit, Mr. Winchester."

After handing Guy his crumpled suit, one shirt, plus a tip, Dean laughed and looked around the room. It had a huge bed piled high in luxurious linens. _guess that's a California King huh?_

There was a couch, a recliner, a table with two chairs, plus a desk and a massive TV. He wandered into the bathroom where there was a steam shower and separate Jacuzzi tub. Everything was spotless, gleaming marble and brass. He slipped into one of the fluffy bathrobes just as room service arrived. The waiter set his cheeseburger out on the table as if it was a lobster feast, complete with a cloth tablecloth and napkin and small vase with flowers. He opened the beer, poured it into a frosted glass and placed it into Dean's outstretched hand.

Dean sipped the beer and sighed. It was great. "Oh, wow. I shoulda ordered like three of those…"

"They'll be right up." The man smiled as Dean walked him to the door and tipped him.

Dean didn't want to give any indication he was already there. When he put the room service cart in the hall, he shoved it several doors down. He didn't even watch TV while he waited on her. When he heard her opening the door, he stood up smiling, arms open waiting for her shock and surprise.

"Hey." She said with a smile. "I wasn't sure if you'd have had dinner, so I brought you a burger, but I'm glad you just charged one to the room, they're great, even if they are thirty bucks."

"You knew I'd be here? And I already ate? Wait that was **thirty bucks**!?"

"Bobby called to tell me you were on the road, Liar-Mc-Liarson." She said as she sank into his arms and kissed him. "And the cart in the hall had three empty beers, a few fries, ketchup and mustard bottles, and the discarded 'salad' of lettuce and tomato that you refuse to put on top of a burger… It had to be yours."

"Wasn't really lyin'. Wanted to surprise you. Sorry about the thirty dollar burger."

She pressed a searing kiss to his lips and their tongues tangled for several minutes before she pulled back, keeping a hand on the back of his head and laying her head on his chest. "I'm glad you're here."

She slid her hands inside his robe as she kissed his chest and neck. "You look comfy. I'm gonna get comfy too." She kissed him again before turning around and moving her hair off her back.

Dean kissed her neck as he unzipped her dress; she sighed and carded her fingers through his hair before pulling away.

She poured them each a glass of Jack.

"D and I have a surprise for you…" She said as she walked to the bathroom.

"Really?" He couldn't hide the excitement in his voice. "So that door goes to her room?"

"It does…. Do you have anything on under your robe?"

"Nope."

"Good."

She came out of the bathroom wearing the other robe and stripper heels. She sauntered up to Dean and kissed him again. He started to grab for her robe and she smacked at his hands "No opening your surprise early." She poured him another glass and smiled as he downed it quickly.

She brought her lips to his again and sighed at the warmth of his arms wrapping around her. As she deepened the kiss, she began kneading his ass in one hand and gripping his hair tightly in the other. He groaned and gripped her hips pulling her into him and she could feel his hard cock against her body through the soft robes.

Dean tangled a hand in her hair and moved his lips to her ear "Nai wadda ya say I take you to bed right now an' we do the surprise tomorrow?"

He began kissing and sucking on her pulse point; she moaned as her knees weakened.

"Gotta be tonight."

Naomi pulled away, panting a little as she walked to the door adjoining the two rooms and knocked.

"D are you ready in there?" she called out.

"Almost… OK, ready. You?"

"Come here, Dean." Naomi smiled.

He practically skipped to her. She handed him the bottle of Jack, taking a shot before smiling as he took a swig himself.

"Trust me?" She pulled a blindfold over his eyes and checked it was secure.

"OK, ready!"

Dean's excitement was building; he could hear the latches of the twin doors opening and sexy music playing. He couldn't reign in his goofy smile and was glad the old saying 'your face will freeze that way' wasn't true.

* * *

Sam picked up Dove and Noni at the airport and they checked into their hotel before heading out to dinner. They had cocktails while they waited for a table and shared a few bottles of wine at dinner.

Dove and Noni seemed to be in a 'partying mood' and Sam offered let them have a 'girls night out'; saying he'd just crash while they went out. They said no, they were all staying in and he would be getting a 'girls night in'.

Returning from dinner, Noni said she would knock on the adjoining door when she was ready. Sam and Dove entered their room and she pulled him into a hot kiss, immediately shoving her hands up under his shirt and running her fingers over his well-defined muscles.

He wrapped his strong arms around her and pulled her in close. When she moved the kiss from his lips and began nibbling his ear, a low growling came from the back of his throat.

"Dove baby, I appreciate the surprise but can't tonight just be us, then maybe tomorrow-"

"No, it has to be tonight."

Dove pulled out of his arms and went into the bathroom. She handed him a robe. "Put this on. Nothing else."

When Dove emerged from the bathroom she was wearing the other robe and really high heels. Sam was sitting on the couch, wearing his robe and smiling ear to ear.

"You're looking excited about your surprise."

"You two don't disappoint."

She pulled the chairs from the table and positioned them facing each other, a few feet off either corner of the bed. "Over here." Dove turned on some soft, sexy music.

Dove untied his robe, sliding her hands in and parting the soft fabric before pushing him to sit down. She leaned over him and tied one of his wrists to the chair with the robe's belt.

Sam laughed "So, bathrobe bondage huh?" She kissed him and he fisted his free hand in her hair to deepen the kiss. After a moment of letting his tongue explore her mouth, she pulled his hand down and secured it to the chair with the other end of his belt.

She grabbed a bottle of whiskey and he took a drink as she held the bottle.

Sam sighed as Dove walked behind him and kissed his neck, rubbing her fingers through his hair and down his strong shoulders.

Dove ran her hands around his stomach and he sighed. He didn't see the ratchet strap, but Sam was quickly and tightly attached to the chair.

Coming back to face him, she gave him another drink then leaned in, capturing his mouth in a hot kiss. Their tongues danced together; Dove sighed and Sam moaned as she lightly stroked his exposed cock.

There came a knock and Noni's voice asked "D are you ready in there?"

"Almost…"

She quickly stuffed a silk scarf in his mouth and turned up the volume on the music.

"OK, ready."

She scurried to the door. "You?"

_what Noni is bringing to the party?_

Sam's mind began providing titillating options as they waited on Noni's response.

_hot_ _candle wax? feathers? whipped cream?_

"OK, ready!"

_will I need a safe word? I fuckin' hope so_

"Hey gorgeous!" Noni exclaimed as she winked at Sam. Unable to speak, he smiled back and did his best to waive a tethered hand at her. Like Dove, she was wearing a robe wrapped tightly around her and very high heels.

_I wonder what they have on under their robes _

Then…

_ohnono shitshitnoshitno this is not happening no fuckfuckfuck _

What Sam saw was nothing his mind had prepared him for. Noni led in a smiling and blindfolded Dean and sat him down facing Sam.

Sam struggled against his restraints. He yelled against his gag to no avail. The girls were fawning over Dean as they opened his robe, tying down his wrists with his robe's belt and securing a ratchet strap around him.

When Dean asked "Is this bathrobe bondage?" Sam was almost sick.

They lit candles and lowered the lights to a glow that Sam thought would have been very sexy were he not staring directly at his brother – his basically naked and very aroused brother…

All the while Dean was laughing and making comments; 'would he need a safe word?', 'would there be whipped cream?', 'what about whips and candle wax?'

They took off Dean's blindfold and stood between the brothers.

"We want something from you."

"Anything."

Sam struggled again and the commotion caught Dean's attention "What was that?"

"We want compliance from **both **of you." they said as they parted and Dean's eyes blew wide as he saw Sam; bound the same way he was, his robe open, his half erect cock on display and his mouth stuffed with a scarf.

Dean began ranting a line of expletives, yelling at all three of them.

Dove removed the scarf from Sam's mouth before offering him some whiskey and then kissing him, but he pulled away "What the fuck are you two expecting from us?" Sam demanded.

"Sorry, we needed you quiet while we tied up Dean."

At that Dean stopped ranting and looked at the girls before insisting "I am not, NOT fucking my fuckin' little brother!"

They sat on the bed and laughed hysterically.

"I told you we had to tie them up or they'd never listen." Dove said.

"I think part of them is a little interested anyway…" Noni laughed as she pointed to their half-hard dicks.

Since their hands were tied down, they couldn't cover up; the red in their faces crept down their bare chests.

"Talk. Now." Dean growled.

"When's the last time you guys talked?" Noni asked Sam.

"My birthday." Sam responded.

"Right. May. And that call lasted?" Dove prodded Dean.

"Three, four minutes." He answered.

"And the last time you even saw each other was when Sam went to Stanford?" Noni asked Dean.

"Yeah…So?"

"So no, you assholes… we didn't bring you here to fuck each other." Dove said.

"But you've been to a strip club together, right?" Noni looked at Sam.

Sam smiled at Dean, careful to maintain eye contact "My eighteenth birthday. That was really fun."

"But, Sam wouldn't go to a strip club with us in Vegas. He said it was because they make him miss you." Dove said.

"Really?" Dean asked him, surprised.

Noni rolled her eyes. "God, you two never talk."

"Cuz you're such a whiny bitch." Dean smiled at his brother.

Sam smiled back "And you're a damn jerk."

Dove smacked Dean upside the head "And **you**… You don't call or visit Sam because you think he doesn't have any place in his life for a high school drop out."

Sam was shocked "Dean, I don't think tha-"

"Sam, stop." Dean snapped.

"Shut up." the girls said together.

Dove smiled looking between them "We're going to dance and put on a show for you. Eventually we'll untie your hands so you can touch yourselves, and us…"

Noni nodded "We're going to have sex with you **both**."

"Look, we both care about you." Dove said and Noni finished "You have **us**, Noni and D, in common."

"Dove baby, I can't _watch_ you fuck my brother…"

"Nai – that's just too fucking weird…"

"You watch porn and there's dudes in that, right?" Dove asked and they both nodded, Sam clearly more embarrassed than Dean.

"This is live porn." Noni said.

"Starring my brother…" Sam grimaced.

Dean added "It's fuckin' wrong."

"We'll work up to it and if you're really against it when we get there… you can say no to the sex." Dove said.

Noni smiled lasciviously at them and pulled D into a hot, sloppy open mouthed kiss; their tongues putting on a show that made each man's jaw drop.

As D pulled away, asking "Ready boys?" Dean and Sam shared a 'what the hell?' look and a shrug; it wasn't like they could stop it anyway. Motley Crue's "Dr. Feelgood" began playing.

"We bought these just for you." Noni said as the women discarded their robes.

Their eyes went wide as saucers and small groans of "OK.." slipped out as Dean and Sam stared, dumbfounded.

The women had clearly shopped at wherever strippers buy their performing attire. Noni's costume was gold and D's was silver, both edged in black.

The only thing missing was an actual pole. Both men had seen the women dance in clubs and private, but these moves were so much more seductive; truly those of professional exotic dancers.

Dean had imagined Naomi as a stripper many times since he'd mentioned she could strip if she ever wanted to quit hunting. He now had no doubt she could headline in Vegas and D's flexibility rivaled that of a Circ de Soleil acrobat.

Their 'act' lasted about fifteen minutes, each woman taking time to give a lap dance to both men as they methodically shed their scant layers.

When both women chose to put all their attention on one man, the other hated to admit it, but it was still a turn on; even if the man in question was his fully exposed brother. Just watching how the women were unashamed, gyrating on, rubbing against, even licking and kissing the completely immobilized man was incredibly hot.

Warrant's "Cherry Pie" was finishing up and the girls were down to wearing only their G-strings.

"You get your hands back now. Don't waste those hard cocks." D announced as she began to untie Dean while Noni started on releasing Sam. "Don't be embarrassed to jack off, we'll be getting off on it, you know."

Marcy Playground's "Sex and Candy" started up and the two women met between them, kissing again and letting their hands scour every soft curve both men knew so well.

Happy for their freedom, both Sam and Dean rubbed their wrists a moment as they watched the action unfolding in front of them. The women had pulled their long hair into clips so each kiss along their necks and shoulders were visible. They licked, sucked and nipped at each other's breasts. Hands kneaded into hips, thighs, asses and tits as the women moaned and panted out each other's names.

Sam absentmindedly began stroking along his length. Then the women moved and he made eye contact with Dean; his hand froze. He knew Dean had a three-way with the women; he and Dove had no secrets. But there were no details disclosed. He had to assume Dean knew something too; what did they tell his brother?

_oh God please tell me he doesn't know about that vibrator… _

When Dean's eyes met Sam's his grip on his cock loosened. _does Sam knew about Nai fucking my ass with her fingers and how much I liked it?_

Then Dean decided he didn't care; right now he was watching two amazing women put on show and he was going to enjoy it. He gripped himself again and focused his rapt attention on them.

When Dean's eyes returned to the girls, Sam decided he didn't care what Dean knows. _Vegas was amazing and this is unbelievable_ _I'm going to get off on it and I don't care that he's here _

Sam's light stroking quickly increased; soon he was fully gripping his dick, sliding his precome over himself and enjoying the show D and Noni were putting on.

Pleased to see the boys wasted no time before appreciating their efforts, the girls grabbed their chairs and pulled them closer.

"Glad you're having fun." Noni said.

Now Dean and Sam were only a few feet apart, but rather than directly facing each other they were angled slightly toward the bed.

"We'll give you a better view." D explained; she winked as she handed them each a small bottle of hotel lotion.

The show continued and the women removed the last of their clothing, but they kept their shoes on.

Noni pushed D so she was sitting on the bed as she dropped to her knees. She gave Dean a smile as she kissed D's shoes before licking up her calf, across her inner thigh and pressing her tongue into D's waiting cunt. The brothers strained to lean forward as Noni continued to lick and suck at D's wet pussy.

D pinched at her nipples and her standard dirty talk filled the room as she voiced her appreciation for Noni's efforts. She teased her own clit and panted out for Noni, Sam and Dean as her climax built.

Both men's groans of pleasure mixed with Dove's cries of ecstasy as she came. Noni pulled D up into her arms and they kissed passionately as Sam came on his chest with an exclamation of "FuckyesDoveGoddamnNonifuckyes!"

Seeing his brother's total comfort in the moment made Dean uneasy at first. Sam's head was thrown back, his mouth hung open as his chest heaved while he panted; his red, pulsing cock was gripped tightly in his still pumping fist.

However, he had to admit that the live porn show was all they'd promised. The hard plains of Sam's body being caressed by the gorgeous women and his large hands kneading and sculpting their soft skin was awesome to behold. When the girls began to lick his cum off Sam, Dean was even more turned on; he jerked his hard dick more forcefully than ever. Watching them kissing his brother's greedy mouth, running their tongues and hands all over Sam's body was driving Dean wild.

"That is so goddamned hot, fuck, yeah, keep licking him, just like that." The words were out before Dean even realized he'd thought them. He gasped as the women continued to clean off Sam, unable to focus on any one of them; the action was everywhere and he didn't want to miss a moment. Dean came with a strangled grunt as Noni yanked Sam's head backward, driving her tongue into his mouth and D licked up his stomach. chest and over his neck.

Sam was in awe as he sat lightly stroking his cock again; watching the two beautiful women as their attention focused on his brother. The show was as titillating as his own release and cleanup.

Dean's eyes were glassy as the women were licking his cum from his stomach and chest. He growled as Noni bit his nipples and D pulled the robe from his shoulders. Leaning in from behind him, D kissed and nipped across his collarbone before they kissed and Sam was mesmerized watching her tongue enter and retreat from his brother's swollen lips as Dean's returned each action. Dean's body was strong and sturdy and his hands pawed hungrily at the girls. They covered him in kisses while he praised their actions and prior performance, eventually asking what they were going to do next.

Noni laid on the edge of the bed while D began slowly and sensuously fucking her with a vibrator. Again the brothers strained to see everything that was happening as they grabbed and played with their cocks, already getting hard again.

D leaned in to lap at Noni's nipples occasionally and Noni rubbed her own clit, begging for more. D got a strap-on belt and attached the vibrator to it. She pulled Noni's legs straight out to the sides. D told each brother to hold an ankle. Sam and Dean couldn't quite reach but the women smiled at their determination to scoot the chairs on their own until they could participate. D pounded the dildo into Noni with force. Noni was still furiously rubbing her clit and moaning her pleasure. Both brothers were jacking off with their free hand and half way to their second release when Noni came.

D took off the strap on belt and pulled Noni up into a long, wet kiss before helping her off the bed. They quenched their thirst from the whiskey bottles then handed them to the brothers.

Noni and D watched with hungry eyes as Dean and Sam drank the whiskey, continuously and unashamedly stroking their hard cocks.

"So, Noni…" D asked with a smirk "What do you want to do next?"

"Blowjobs…"

* * *

**A/N: The set up here took a while and I know the smut was light, but I hope you enjoyed the build-up to what D and Noni were planning. I decided to break this into two because they have more fun in store before calling it a night and dealing with the rest of the wedding weekend.**

**Thanks for reading and please review. Really, let me know what you think. Any and all comments are welcome and appreciated. I replay to all reviews, unless they come from a guest and I'm unable to say thanks personally. **

**Please consider leaving a review after this chapter even if it will be your first one, you never forget your first…**


End file.
